From Leaf to Flower
by Unknown Artist of Hanagakure
Summary: It had been serendipitous. All of it. Even the unexpected results. But now, Sakura is trying to move on from her sins. To look towards the rise of her own village and take care of her people. To create an artist's paradise: Hanagakure. Rate change J.I.C.
1. Serendipity

Greetings. To those who do not recognize my name, I was a non-member of Fanfiction who reviewed Deidara/Sakura stories. Unknown Artist. I was picky and didn't review often, usually only my friend Volleys-chan. But after I reviewed another writers work, I decided to not only get an account, but to write myself. So here is the fruits of my labor.

Now listen here. Yes, I labeled it Deidara/Sakura, but that is because it is that. They did have a fling and this is the after affect of that moment. Well, just read it. It will make more sense. Just know he probably won't show at all in ARC 1. Maybe ARC 2, but I am currently debating it. I would do like everyone else does and write a sequel, but I think that things like this should just have ARCs. So in a sense. ARC 1 is story one; ARC 2 is like the sequel without throwing people off and wanting to read the second without reading the first. All the information is important.

**Note: I have re-edited this chapter. I will be fixing it little by little, but first allow me to at least fix the spelling ^-^''**

That is all my notes for now, I will add ending notes at the end for those who would like to be an asset to this story.

* * *

_**From Leaf to Flower  
**_

**ARC 1  
**

Chapter 1

_Serendipity__

* * *

_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto  


* * *

**

_"Art is the expression of the profoundest thoughts in the simplest way." **-Albert Einstien**_**

* * *

**

It had been a serendipitous moment; an event that had occurred. Nothing more, nothing less. She had mistaken him for another, so she saved his life. He spared hers out of honor for her accidental chivalry. The two went separate ways and never thought of it again.

Until yet another serendipitous moment. She was commissioned by the same men who had commissioned him. They, though being enemies, bared with it and completed the mission together.

From then on, the events of their meeting continually occurred, never planned, never expected.

Soon feelings arose, emotions grew for the other, and being shinobi, they knew to seize the time they had together and treasure it.

But that was what had caused Haruno Sakura so stare down at this little medical wonder, praying to whoever would listen for the results she wanted.

No such luck.

There it was, that little pink plus, just like the other ten she had taken. Staring at her with that happy pink color when all she felt was dread. Serendipity had no 'pity' on her.

"No, no, NO!" She growled angrily as she smashed her hands onto her sink counter, breaking it on accident.

She stared at her reflection. Two Jade eyes, short pink hair that was spiked into a half Mohawk, and a flawless, porcelain like face with anger evident in its features. Her eyes softened as she stared, she couldn't believe it was true.

The only thing she could do now was go and report to her Hokage of her little adventures with that man. If she didn't get killed for treason and fooling around with the enemy, she many never be trusted again.

"This is just wonderful," she hissed under her breath as she grabbed a jacket and wrapped it around her.

It was the end of winter and Konoha had just finished having its coldest winter yet. She pulled on a fluffy hat, ear muffs, gloves, and a scarf around her neck and half of her face before even leaving the door. The air bit at her flesh that was exposed, which was her eyes to her large forehead.

Even now she was dreading the very thought of talking to Tsunade. What would her mentor think of her? She was like a mother to Sakura after her parents died in the line of duty, it would crush Sakura if she turned her back on her.

She felt her stomach drop even more as she thought of Naruto. What would he think? Would he be angry? Would he understand? Would he even look at her again?

While her lover was her moonlight, her happiness in the glow of the night's beauty, Naruto was her sunshine. Not like a lover, but like the best of best friends who could practically claim that they were blood relatives with how much blood they had spilt together on the battlefield. Naruto was her brother. If he hated her, then there would be no reason to even live anymore.

She wanted to pound her head in as she realized this was the consequence of even playing around with a man like her love. She was going to kick his butt next time she saw him, then probably do the whole thing that caused this outcome over again with him. He was a bloody sweet talker when he wanted something out of her.

She sighed to herself. Not like she didn't want what he wanted in that category.

She tried not to think too much on it as she entered the Hokage's headquarters and headed straight for her mentor's office. Not saying hello to anyone as she strode right by them, too concerned on what she was about to say.

She opened the door, not even bothering to knock, but immediately shut the door when she came upon that scene that played out upon her desk. She was glad she had yet to take off the scarf, so it could hide the blush that crossed her face. She leaned against the once again closed door as she tried to register what she saw and slowly deleting it from her memory.

The door opened sometime later with the Hokage looking at her rather irked.

"Come in, and you better and a good reason for bothering me today of all days."

"Is he gone?" Sakura said as she found her voice, "I need to talk to you alone."

Tsunade sighed, as she looked behind her, clearly not happy at what she didn't see, "Yeah, he's gone"

Sakura pretended not to hear the words that were muttered afterwards.

"It'll take me hours to corner him again."

Tsunade opened her door and ushered her in, closing the door and locking it. She walked back to her desk and sat on it. Not like it mattered if she was trying to cover it up, Sakura had seen what had been done to that poor desk.

"What is it Sakura?" Tsunade asked as she looked at the still winter clothed girl.

"I…" Sakura started, but lost her voice for a second.

"You…" Tsunade prompted, impatient to hear just what the girl had interrupted her for.

"I'm pregnant," Sakura whispered, Tsunade hearing her only because she was use to the quiet whispers of ninjas.

Her face grew into a wide smile as she swung her right leg over her left and crossed her legs neatly, "About time you realized."

Sakura's eyes widened as she looked at her Shishou, "You knew?"

Tsunade burst out laughing as she plastered a silly grin on her face, "Sakura, I have been the midwife for hundreds of women, do you think I wouldn't know when my student is pregnant? You came in here every morning pale as all get out and looking ready to pass out any minute during morning meetings."

Sakura's mouth dropped, not that Tsunade could see it through the scarf, but her eyes must have told Tsunade all she needed.

"I didn't tell you because I didn't know if I was absolutely right. I wouldn't want to offend you if you weren't seeing someone," She paused as she looked at the rosette, "By the way, where is the boy? Shouldn't he be here with you begging for my mercy?"

That brought them to the real problem.

"Tsunade-shishou," Sakura said, her voice trembling and tears threatening to spill, "That is why I came."

"What happened? Did that boy leave you because of this?" Tsunade asked, anger apparent in her voice.

Sakura shook her head as her chest tightened in fear, "He's not here because of who he is…"

"Who is this boy?" Tsunade demanded as she stood up.

Sakura sniffled as she looked her teacher in the eyes, "I didn't mean to, I really didn't. It all just kept occurring, I would meet up with him on accident. There was no planning, just… chance."

"Sakura," Tsunade growled as she looked at the trembling rosette, "Who. I need a name, Sakura."

Her chest tightened, her stomach was doing flips, her world was getting blurry with tears but she had to say it. She had to tell her Shishou, or who could she tell.

"Deidara no Akatsuki." The words escaped her lips and she fell to her knees and began to cry.

Tsunade's expression turned to one to shock. She fell back onto the desk she had been sitting on before. She just watched Sakura cry on her knees a few more moments before she could process what she had heard.

She sighed heavily as she looked up at the heavens as if asking why before getting up and walking over to Sakura and picking her up in a crushing hug.

"There, there," Tsunade said as she pulled off the girl's hat to stroke her hair.

Sakura was relieved as she cried even more, burying her face into her mother figure's chest, and wrapping her arms around Tsunade's waist.

"I don't know what to do," Sakura cried, "I fraternized with the enemy, let him escape constantly… and… and…"

"He stole your heart, didn't he?" Tsunade asked as she rested her head on Sakura's and rocked her side to side.

She felt the smaller woman nod before erupting into more tears. She was scared, alone, and pregnant, not knowing when she would see the father again or if she would even live that long to see anyone again.

However, Tsunade knew just what to do.

"We are going to tell Naruto, first off. He would be angry if you didn't tell him. He'd get over it if you at least tell him. He and Hinata would be good allies." Tsunade said as she thought aloud, feeling Sakura tense at that thought.

"But Tsuna-"

"Hush," Tsunade said as she continued to think aloud, "Then, we are going to get you out of here. I have been meaning to start a branch village somewhere in the Land of Fire."

At this she let go and began to pace, as she pulled it all together in her head.

"I'll send a couple of settlers, far away from here, and we'll say that your volunteered for a genetic experiment," At this she looked at Sakura, "Did Deidara ever tell you about his kekkei genkai?"

"Yes?" Sakura croaked, confused as all get out.

"What did he tell you?"

"He said that his clan is used mainly for recon, but they're all artists at heart. He was the only one though that really took it to the next level. When a child is born, it isn't born with the bloodline, that comes around their third year."

"That's good," Tsunade said as she turned to face the rosette, "Just hide it. If he doesn't have it till he's three, then no one will be looking for it. Everyone will just assume it's some civilian you had a fling with and not an S-class criminal wanted in every land."

At that, Sakura had to let out a weak laugh, "I see."

"So, start packing, you're leading this expedition."

Sakura blinked. Once. Twice. Thrice.

"What?"

Tsunade looked at her student with confident eyes, "I said you're leading this. I will start gathering some ninja to take with you and you are to leave with them within a week. Go, talk to Naruto, and get ready to leave."

"But, why am I the leader? Shouldn't I be getting punished for what I have done?"

"You are twenty, you have been my apprentice for eight years. You have had at least fifty successful missions, no one dying on your failed missions, and every solo mission you've done has been successful. You have assisted me with paperwork and politics. Sakura, sweetie, you've been bred for this. And besides, I can't punish you for falling in love," Tsunade sighed, "But you are the one who has to explain this to Naruto."

Sakura let that all sink in before she nodded, grabbing her hat and putting it back on.

"Thank you Shishou," Sakura said as she hugged the woman, "I really appreciate it."

"Your welcome," Tsunade said with a smile, then turning serious, "Now go."

With that Sakura headed out the door, promising to return later for the formal paper work. Tsunade sighed as she looked at the door. That little girl that had come into her office that would do no wrong had gone off and become a powerful, pregnant shinobi.

"Perhaps she learned too much from me," Tsunade mused as she sat in her chair and began the paperwork.

She would go get that albino pervert later. Right now she had a daughter to protect.

* * *

Sakura had managed to get over to Naruto's house without stopping. She went up the steps to his new apartment and knocked on the door in her familiar manner.

It wasn't hard to guess that Naruto recognized it as he came crashing to the door, swinging it open, and giving the pinkette a bear hug.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto cheered as he lifted her off her feet with his hug and pulled her inside, shutting the door with his foot, "You're freezing!"

"Naruto," Sakura said without being able not to laugh, "Put me down you overgrown baka."

"Ah," Naruto said with a teasing grin, "Good old Sakura as grumpy as always."

He put her down and ushered her into the apartment further, where Hinata was lounging.

"Sakura-chan," Hinata greeted, "What brings you here? It's freezing outside, I'm surprise anyone would even travel out there."

That brought Sakura back to the matter at hand. Her face grew solemn and the smile that had been on her face disappeared. She took off her hat and scarf before she bowed at the waist till she was staring at the floor.

"I need to ask your forgiveness Naruto. You as well Hinata, since Naruto is your husband," Sakura said as she stared at the spot on the floor.

Naruto's face screwed up in confusion as he approached his sister, "Why do you need to do that? Stand up Sakura-chan, please stop acting like you committed a terrible sin."

"But I did," Sakura said as her throat choked back a sob, "I fell in love with a man that has committed many terrible acts against you."

"I don't understand-"

"And now I hold his child." Sakura finished, paying no attention to the tears falling on the ground.

She was afraid of this. This silence that followed her confession. The grief hit her hard, but she forced herself to stay as she was, waiting for him to come to a decision.

"Who."

"Deidara no Akatsuki."

There was no reply for a while. She could feel the emotions rolling off Naruto, but she couldn't tell what they were. Hinata was hard to read too.

"Is he the one who was making you smile even after Sasuke married Karin?" Naruto demanded with a sharp tone.

"Yes," Sakura answered, readying herself for him to yell at her to get out.

The pause was long, maybe an hour. She didn't dare look up. She didn't want to see the hatred in his eyes. She heard him sigh and shuffle for the couch where Hinata was, sitting himself next to her in an unceremonious plop before talking.

"Sakura," Naruto said, not using the usual honorific, "Stand up, you look pathetic. It can't be good for you in your condition."

Her eyes widened a fraction. She had not been expecting that.

"What he means is please, we can't bare to see you like that. Come over here and talk to us."

Sakura finally looked up at them, not to see hatred in their eyes, but worry.

"But… I fraternized with the enemy. Your enemy and-"

"Get over here before I pick you up and sit you down," Naruto ordered, "You look ready to fall over. I don't care who you 'fraternize' with as long as it makes you happy, though I would like to pound him in for putting you in this predicament. You are still our Sakura-chan. I know you would never hurt me on purpose."

Sakura just remained there, as her face scrunched up as she cried again. This time in total relief.

She balled her fists up and put them to her eyes as she finally stood up, whimpering she was sorry and didn't mean to hurt anyone. Naruto could only take so much before standing up and easily lifting the girl and sitting her right next to Hinata, who took to comforting her. Naruto squatted as he looked at her from his place in front of the couch.

"Why," Sakura finally hiccupped, "Why don't you hate me?"

"I could never hate you Sakura-chan," Naruto said with a shrug, "Just like you don't hate me when I mess up. You never once thought me a monster when I let the Kyuubi take hold. You never once ever mentioned how I hurt you when you're tried to help me. You are my friend and true friends don't desert each other for mistakes. Dattebayo." Naruto explained as he messed with her hair.

"It's true you may have done something that might have harmed Naruto-kun, but it didn't end up that way. He made you feel happy and that is all we can ask for. Sakura-chan, you have saved my life countless times, I will never forget that." Hinata said adding in her two cents worth, "Plus, I know you would never give away any information on Naruto anyhow, no matter how much you loved that man."

"Are you angry?" Sakura asked as she sniffled.

"Very, but we'll get over it," Naruto said, "Right now we have to figure out what to do."

Sakura looked down at her lap as she twiddled her fingers, "I already told Shishou. She has given me the position of leader for a new village somewhere in Fire Country land. I am going to be leaving in a week. She said we'd just say that I volunteered for an experiment."

"You're leaving?" Naruto asked in disbelief.

Sakura just shook her head yes as she looked at his blue eyes.

"Yes. The sooner the better, Tsunade-shisou doesn't want people getting suspicious when I start showing."

"How far along are you?" Hinata asked, getting a shrug in return.

"Around fourteen weeks? I don't know."

"When was the last time you saw him?"

"Fourteen weeks. Usually I'd be out on a mission and such where he could have a chance of running into me, but I haven't." Sakura sighed, "Not like I should still see him after this."

"We'll leave that up to you," Naruto said as he stood, "Well, who are you taking with you to this new village?"

Sakura just shrugged, "I don't know."

"Can anyone join?" Hinata questioned suddenly.

"Yeah… I think…" Sakura said, unsure of her own words.

"Then I will speak to the Hokage about it. Tenten and Neji would benefit from leaving, as well as Hanabi. They want to mark her with that accursed seal, but if she leaves for a new village founded by Konoha, they won't be able to."

It was amazing to Sakura that the once timid and overly shy Hinata was such a great leader. Her confidence had grown after she had confessed to Naruto and she made progress in all she did in leaps and bounds. Her love and concern for her family made her a strong and wonderful leader. Now if she could only find the courage to actually tell her father she married Naruto.

"I think that is a good idea." Sakura said with a nod, before her spirit dimmed a bit, "thank you for being so forgiving."

Naruto smiled as he chuckled, already in a good mood again, "You'd do the same for us, Sakura-chan. But next time, if there is a next time, make sure he isn't an Akatsuki member. If he passes that test, then I will consider him possible dating material for my Sakura-chan."

"Possible?" Sakura said as her spirit brightened again in a happy mood, "as in 'no possible way is he getting near her' kind of possible?"

"Maybe…" Naruto drawled with a goofy grin on his face.

All three laughed, forgetting of her sins and moving on like only Naruto could make happen.

After a bit, Sakura excused herself to go back to Tsunade's and assist her with the writing. She would soon be heading out; leaving everything she had here and start a new.

She was frightened, but at least she knew that Naruto had forgiven her as well as his newly wed wife. If Naruto had her back, then she would not fear her future.

But she would really miss that sunshine he emitted.

'Kami, if you exist, please let this child be the sunshine and the moonlight for me.'

* * *

The week flew by. Soon the paper work was done, the land chart, and the group of Shinobi that would be moving to the new village all figured out and had their approval. All that was left was to head out. At this point in time, it was all shinobi or retired shinobi that were allowed to leave for this new land. No civilians yet, but families of shinobi were allowed to leave.

To her surprise, she discovered she knew quite a lot of them. Ino was the most shocking. Apparently, Tsunade had filled her in to the whole story because she marched right up to Sakura and whispered that she would forgive the whole thing as long as she got all the dirty details. Sakura just rolled her eyes and promised.

Neji, Tenten, and Hanabi were there as well, just like Hinata wanted, all willing to form a new and better Hyuuga clan without the corruption. Some medics she worked with were also there and even Inuzuka Hana with her fiancé Aburame Shibi, named after the clan head, was there, saying something about them needing a vet. Tenzou was coming too, but only to help start construction. But what surprised her the most was Anko tagging along with Kurenai and little Asuma to leave as well.

All in all there was about twenty ninja families willing to leave and start anew.

It was not a problem for Sakura to project her voice and order them about. She easily organized them and soon they were on their way, riding on ox pulled wagons and riding horses, traveling to their new home land.

It was sometime during the third week of traveling did they even reach the location. It was in the mountain range, in a valley surrounded by mountains, not very accessible to outsiders, but in a green valley. The mountains they had traveled through had snow, but the valley was large, warm, and tropical. There was even a beach where the mountain range opened up and gave narrow passage to the ocean. A good place for traders and settlers to come by.

"Finally," Ino said when they first spotted the large valley uninhabited by anyone, "I thought you'd be fat and unusable by the time we got here."

She received a hard punch for that comment.

It was true though, she had gotten a pudgy belly, smooth and slightly rounded, but no where near enough to be 'unusable' as Ino had put it nicely.

Sakura ignored it for now as they moved down into the valley, deciding to start building close to the ocean front, so they could keep an eye out for unwanted company.

"Alright, who here are artisans?" Sakura asked as she looked about, "Is there anyone here that knows remotely about anything from smithing to building?"

Several hands rose and a few talents were called off. Building, Architecture, smithing, and seal design. Tenzou was the obvious choice to make the houses, but some of the buildings needed to be crafted with materials such as metal, stone, and other stronger materials.

For the first day, he created a large in near the hot springs that had been discovered. It was big enough with a large amount of rooms and living spaces for all twenty-two families to live in comfortably with the ability to hold more.

Next, she had asked who knew how to grow crops. Kurenia was the surprising answer next to the obvious Ino who bred, cross-bred, and created new plant species in her spare time. She had brought some in a few storage scrolls to plant here.

The medics and vets came next. They could assist in designing the best medical program for the children who had come with their parents to be taught in the schools, along side new curriculum and structure that Sakura desperately wanted to add.

She had placed a man simply known as Alchemy in charge. She had seen him in his class back at Konoha. For being a no name orphan, he was one of the smartest teachers she had met with the amazing ability to teach anyone.

Soon, roles had been assigned, and positions filled. Neji and Ino were her assistance, with Hanabi learning politics and representative duties from her older cousin since she would be the go between for this new village until Sakura was able to. Even then she would be the representative of their new land.

Tenten was their weapon mistress. She would teach different weapons to the children and also would be their head of weapon crafting.

Anko was their interrogator. She was very excited for that role. But she also played a new role that Sakura had always wanted in Konoha. A pact maker. She would go around and form contracts with summons and bring them back and give the contracts to the children she deemed worth for that summon.

Sakura knew there were thousands of summon animals without a pact with humans just itching to be used. Anko was aggressive enough to convince them to go for it. She also was a good judge of character, making her good at picking the new summoners.

Ino also had another few roles that she had made up just because she wanted them: Godmother, Sakura's stylist, and Photographer.

Okay, so it all started when Sakura asked her to be the Godmother, and now she had that camera constantly in her face. She didn't even know Ino was interested or good at photography until she started clicking away, saying how they had to catalogue everyday so they could watch the progress.

That had made Sakura feel like a science project.

Already Ino had started dressing her in maternity clothes. From where she didn't know but she guessed that the blonde was prepared for everything.

"Ino," Sakura hissed, her mood had decreased after she had emptied her stomach yet again this morning, "Get that camera away from my face or I will crush it."

"Heh, I have thousands of cameras," Ino said as she clicked yet another picture, "Even in the middle of morning sickness you look like a glowing mother-to-be. Motherhood sure has made you far more attractive."

Sakura glowered from the table she was resting her head in her arms on, obviously not happy at that moment.

"Oh," Ino said as she stood up and pulled away the camera, "Stop being such a grumpy blossom. You need to take your nice pills so that you can handle the day. Today is the first real day of construction."

Sakura groaned as she thumped her head on the table.

"How long must I suffer," She wailed as she started to cry.

Ino just rubbed her back as she relieved herself of her frustration. Neji coming in half way though it and leaving immediately. Tenten and Hanabi came in a few minutes later and began to help prepare her some breakfast with some herbs Kurenai said would calm her stomach.

After being fed and drinking the herb tea, she felt better.

"Okay," Ino said as she clapped her hands, "today will be hard, but tomorrow will be easier then today. Until you get fat that is, then you aren't allowed to even carry a tray."

"INO-PIG!" Sakura yelled as she glared at the blonde.

"I'll go pick out your outfit for today, you talk to Hanabi and Tenten about what needs to be done." Ino said as she dashed into the bedroom of Sakura's suite.

Tenzou had made the furniture, but the things like bedding and sheets had come from one of the thousand storage scrolls Tsunade had given her.

He had even made her a temporary office in the hotel.

Sakura turned her attention to the two Hyuuga woman and motioned for them to sit.

"Tell me the status reports, what has been resolved, what still needs to be resolved, and can one of you go find the blueprints for the city?" Sakura started as she sipped the tea again; it was helping.

"So far, there is no problems among the families. Everyone is still readying for the day. Neji sent one of our messenger hawks to Konoha to report that we have arrived and that should take at least three days to get there and three days to get back minus one day or two for the bird to recover." Tenten began, looking to Hanabi for the next part.

"The curriculum, structure, and discipline of the academy has been resolved, the building schematics has yet been drawn. The hospital supplies has all been check and catalogued, still no design for the building. The talk about the port will be discussed today as well as home placement and greenhouses for herbs and plants that need certain living requirements. I also believe we need to decide on who is starting what business and where those will be placed as well as training grounds and the Kage's quarters." Hanabi informed her, "Also, we need to draw up the blueprints and name the village."

"I see," Sakura sighed as she rubbed her temples.

So much was left to do. She could only hope she could be of some assistance when it came to construction. She had ideas, dreams, and wanted this place to be…

An artistic paradise.

A place designed so when people entered, they'd stop in awe of the beauty of the architecture and design. A place for children to grow and be allowed to instill artistic differences in their shinobi ways. To let their attacks and skills be their ultimate display of art.

Just like her love; just like his Danna.

The two that had changed her views so much. Perhaps they could get a few puppeteers here was well.

"I have a name for the village," Sakura said as she looked at the two there, "Hana. We will call it Hana."

"Flower? The Village Hidden in the Flowers…" Hanabi tested it aloud.

"Hanagakure… Hanakage…" Tenten also tested before smiling, "I like the sound."

"As do I," Hanabi said, "Only proper since flowers and leaves go together."

"Yeah," Ino said as she came out of the bedroom, "That sounds wonderful! Hanagakure! I love it!"

"Of course, you do," Neji's voice said from the doorway, "You use to run your family's flower shop."

Ino made a face at him, but he was too caught up in the name.

"It will do though. I think it only proper since our leader is a cherry blossom."

* * *

That is the end. Of this chapter anyways. Right now I have the next couple of chapters written, but I didn't mention the names of most of the families.

Most don't have names because they are OOCs. Eventually I will have to add names so for those who would like to make up the history and names of a family, PM me please.

I had originally ended it where Neji said the thing about the cherry blossom being the leader, but it didn't sound like a good ending, so I added a bit more. The next few chapters will be about the village's construction... or maybe it is just the next chapter. Remember she has Tenzou, so production goes a little faster then usual. You saw him in the canon, he did like fifty houses in one try.

If I used words you didn't know, please mention it to me in the review.

By the way. I love reviews. But I usually take a long time writing one, so I don't do it often.

But for those who do want to review, please, could you add a bit of critique in it? I know people love the usual "I love it please update" but I ask of you to add just a little bit more. More means perhaps telling me your favorite part, telling me what you think might happen, pulling out something I wrote and adding to the idea.

Like I mentioned Sasuke. He's married to Karin. Is he going to have children too? Are Sakura's and his children going to be rivals or friends?

Things like that.

So please, critique me, it will not discourage me from writing. If I make grammar errors, please, point them out.

Thanks.

Unknown Artist of Hanagakure


	2. An Artist's Paradise

Greetings,

I have already received a few statements about Deidara. Now I know you people love him and that is why you read Sakura/Deidara pairings, but I have already made this really clear in my opening notes for the first chapter. Dei-kun will **not** be in ARC 1. No. He isn't. I'm sorry, but that is just how I decided to write this. However, that doesn't mean that he isn't going to be in the story. For goodness sakes, I would not label it DeiSaku if it didn't have the two together eventually! But right now for sake of character development, Dei just isn't in the first ARC.

If it makes you _really_ sad, then I will add a blurb or two about him in the chapters I am working on now, but he just isn't going to see or know about Sakura being pregnant.

I would just like to say thank you to the people who took the time to review! I really do appreciate your reviews and do know that I have read most of your fan fictions, those of you who signed, and if not, I usually end up checking to see if you have stories that I will like.

But until next opening notes, that is all the answering time I have. But do know that I am taking your comments into consideration when I read them.

That is all my notes for now. I will write some end notes, but until then...

* * *

_**From Konoha to Hana**_

**ARC 1**

Chapter 2

_An Artist's Paradise_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or this would be where the story line would progress. I also didn't think up Ino's witty nickname for pregnant Sakura. I don't know who, but it wasn't my original idea.**

* * *

_"The artist is not a special kind of [wo]man, but every [wo]man a speical kind of artist." -Eric Gill_

* * *

The week went on with much progress. Sakura had been able to familiarize herself with each family or to-be-families, their wants for this new village, and their personal input for what they would like in their home. She would spend her mornings usually as sick as a dog next to the toilet, then after Ino came in with some of that herbal tea, she would eat her breakfast with Tenten, Hanabi, Neji, Ino, and whoever was giving her an update, usually Anko or Tenzou.

After that she would head to her office and work. Paperwork mostly, but she did occasionally get up and see how the families were doing. Ino would come in around noon and force her to stop and eat, being the 'good little Godmother she was'.

Sakura was just convinced that Ino was trying to get her fat.

Around the evening time, after dinner of course, Sakura would take the time and draw up the blueprints for all the buildings so far desired. She had never told anyone that she actually could draw and create, except for a certain blonde, but that was only because he had been the one to take the time to teach her.

When she had finally shown them at the end of the week, everyone was surprised at how well they had been done.

"Sakura," Ino gawked, "I didn't think you could even draw a line."

"Impressive indeed," Neji agreed, "I do believe this to be most impressive. No other village will come close in beauty."

"This will definitely live up to the name of flower," Hanabi laughed happily as she stared at the whole schematic for the village, "All that's missing the Hanakage's home."

"I don't need a fancy home, just put me in one of the little houses, just big enough for me and this child," Sakura said as she patted her budging belly.

"Nonsense," Ino snapped as she wagged a finger at the pregnant woman, "You are the Hanakage and you must have a home that makes any visiting diplomat stop in awe!"

"Then find someone else to do it," Sakura sniffed, "Cause I refuse to make it then."

That caused the two girls to squabble yet again. Getting use to it, both Hyuugas dismissed themselves with the blueprints to get Tenzou started on the ones without a stone base.

* * *

Sakura smiled as she walked about the growing village. Tenzou had gone right to work, and now, only three days later, everyone was moving into the homes. They were all uniquely designed but at the same time, they were in good harmony with each others. Tenzou had even gone to such lengths as to create a waterfall that made a lake on the base of a mountain nearby. Originally he was going to make it like the Hokage monument, but again Sakura wouldn't have something so extravagant.

"I haven't proved myself nor do I want any hero worshipping of me. I'm not all that wonderful, so please stop trying to make me out as someone great like a Hokage," She had ordered him.

He knew she was wrong, so he had decided to secretly make a statue of her once she had settled down in the role of Hanakage.

The schematics had put a lot of green houses all around the area, most near the center of the village where the business section, resident area, and shinobi offices would meet. The hospital was close by to the area the deemed the entrance of the village so that wounded shinobi would get treated faster. The only problem was that the hospital was to be made of metal and stone so that it wouldn't burn easily, as was the Hanakage's headquarters.

But Tenzou had laid the foundations so that they could start constructing it soon.

The port had been easy enough for Tenzou, he had created a pier that would go at least a mile or two into the water and docks off of that for ships. He had even tried his hand at making a ship, which worked out rather well in his opinion, so that they could have transportation. He also created shops and restaurants out on the pier and even an area for fishing. He kept it off of the beach, so that the children could play there and the pier was connected by a stone bridge that he had made to connect it to the land.

That had taken him about a week, due to the fact that it usually exhausted his chakra supply. But, he had decided to do as much as possible without rushing because his time here in Hanagakure was short, since he was only on loan.

"Tenzou-taichou," Sakura said with a happy smile as she looked at all his hard work, "This is wonderful! Thank you!"

"It's no problem Sakura, but don't call me taichou, your technically _my_ superior." Tenzou said with a laugh.

"Old habits, neh? I still catch myself calling Kakashi sensei sometimes." Sakura said as she reminisced, "Too bad he was too valuable to Konoha to trade, not like he would leave that rock of his."

She paused as she thought of something before smiling, "That's what I'll do."

And before Tenzou could ask her what she was talking about, she had scurried off.

He shrugged as he went back to work. Sakura was a strange one, but she was talented as a leader. Now if only she could see that.

* * *

Sakura blinked as she temporarily went blind from the bright white flash. It took her a moment to get her sight back, but by then, the culprit was already upon her.

"Sakura!" Ino said as she crashed into the pink haired leader who had been musing quietly out of her temporary office suite windowsill and hugged her tightly.

"Yes Ino," Sakura said as the platinum blond began to rub her slowly growing tummy.

"Guess who's here to visit you!" Ino said as she pulled the rosette up and began to quickly groom her, making sure the maternity clothes were absolutely perfect.

Sakura had complained at first that the outfits were too frilly and lacy, but the blonde shushed her and told her to 'can it' because she was not ruining this pregnancy by not looking utterly adorable.

It was then that Sakura had asked, annoyed as all get out, "Who's have the baby again? Cause I _know _it's not you."

Names were thrown, but at the end, Ino got her way.

"I don't know, Ino, who?" Sakura said as the blonde woman started pushing her out the door of her temporary office and into the main lobby of the hotel.

Sakura saw the golden short hair and he face immediately began to glow, "Naruto-kun!"

Ino almost fell over when the thing she was pushing moved on its own accord.

"Sakura-chan!" The jinchuuriki yelled happily as they embraced.

It wasn't a long embrace since he scooted her back with a worried face as he looked at the pudge on her belly that had doubled or even tripled in size. Sakura rolled her eyes, already knowing _why_ he was doing that.

"You idiot, you won't hurt the baby," She said, placing her hands on her hips with a teasing grin.

"But Sakura-chan," Naruto whined, "before you left you couldn't even see it!" At this he squatted where the tummy as at his eye height. "Now it looks huge!"

"Naruto," Sakura warned him, biting back her temper, "I'm only around 20 weeks. That's about 4 to 5 months you idiot."

"Yeah," Ino added in, "Wait till around six months when she begins to waddle. That's when she'll be huge."

"INO-PIG! Don't make me walk all the way over there to hit you," Sakura threatened.

"Same Sakura-chan temper," Naruto laughed, picking her up like a doll and the situating her bottom on his forearm as his other hand rested on her back, "But let's not burden the new Hanakage on such petty things, now shall we? I mean what sort of to-be-Hokage would I be if I didn't take the other leader's health in to consideration?"

Naruto had always yelled the words 'I'm going to be Hokage one day!' But this was different. Usually he never said it like it was actually happening, just like some sort of leap of faith.

"Naruto…" Sakura said as she tried to find the right words, "do you really mean…"

Naruto laughed at her surprise, "Of course, Sakura-chan! I am going to be inaugurated Hokage when I get back."

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted for joy as she hugged the almost seven foot man, "You did it! You really did it!"

"Wow, Naruto," Ino said in awe, "I didn't actually think you _knew_ what inaugurated meant."

"I'm not that dumb!" Naruto yelped as looked at Ino with a fake wounded look.

"Does it matter!" Sakura said with a smile, "You're going to be Hokage!"

"Yep." Naruto smiled smugly, "And I was sent on political reasons."

"Oh boy," Ino said as she turned around and threw up her hands, "there goes the neighborhood. I better tell Neji and Hanabi before anything else happens."

"You do that," Naruto said, beginning to walk into the temporary office, "And I'll talk to Sakura-chan about what she needs to be make happen."

He gingerly set her down on one of the cushiony couches and sat down across from her in a wooden chair, a coffee table between them.

"So Sakura-chan, would it be okay to see the blueprints for your new village?"

Sakura nodded and stood up, putting on her professional face and headed over to the desk and retrieved all the blueprints and charts so Naruto could see.

"We have started building for the Kage's office and also began working on the hospital and academy and port, but things are slow since we wanted things to be pretty architecturally wise. We don't have enough workforce so we can't go all that fast. Even with Tenzou here, we haven't gotten far because of the Hospital and Kage's headquarters have to be sturdier then the houses." Sakura said as she laid out the blueprints they did have finished.

Naruto looked over them for a moment before looking back up at her, "These are amazing. The design, there is room for expanding, _and_ still making it look like it was all planned, this is amazing Sakura-chan!"

"Yes, well looking at paper and actually getting the finishing product are two very different things Naruto," Sakura told him with a sigh, "Neji and Hanabi are even trying to push me into designing my house first before everyone else's so we can invite over diplomats from other villages." She rubbed her belly, as she pouted a bit, "I'm not ready for outsiders coming in here yet I would rather look like a finished product, not a still in processes one."

Naruto nodded, standing up to his full height, with a smile on his face, "Sakura-chan, I want you to relax a bit and stop stressing. You shouldn't do that when your pregnant, it's bad for the baby. You leave your house to a good friend of mine. I think he would be honored to design a Kage's house. So," he said as he rolled up the blueprints, "Don't worry about these, you just finish your other duties as Kage here."

And with that, he got up and headed for the door with her blueprints in his hands.

"Naruto, where are you going?"

"To go build these buildings," He answered as he turned his head to look at her, "That's why I came. No one can be a miniature army like _I_ can."

He soon left a dumbfounded Sakura who didn't really move until Neji came in about twenty minutes later looking for her to talk about what should be planted in the greenhouses and where they were going to place the 'Yamanaka flower shop'.

* * *

It was actually amazing what one man could do with one jutsu. In just that day, Naruto had built the frame of the hospital, academy, Kage's HQ, and was even paving the village square like her blueprints had dictated.

He came back to the hotel, hungry enough to eat a whole table of food, and then relaxed a bit in Sakura's suite with her dodging Ino for the ninth time that evening.

"Really, can you blame her for taking pictures of you, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked with a small laugh, "I think it's cute how into this she is."

"Yeah, well, it gets tiresome after a while," Sakura said as she locked the door before plopping down right next to Naruto, "She dresses me about forty times a day in dresses and outfits just because she wants to give me a break from working so hard. Kurenai even laughs at how obsessive she's being."

"Ino loves babies and pregnancies," Naruto said, "Didn't you know that? I mean, when her cousin got very sick during her pregnancy, it was Ino that took care of her and helped her through it all. I hear she even delivered the baby when it came. I mean, yeah, she's obsessing a little too much over yours, but I think that is because…"

"Because what, Naruto?" Sakura said as she looked at her lifelong friend and brother.

"You aren't," Naruto finally said.

"What? Yes I am! I care about this child!"

"But not like you should," Naruto countered, "The baby made you have to leave. The baby exposed the truth to you and others and you hate it. Not the baby, but the truth."

Sakura's expression dimmed a bit as she rubbed her stomach, thinking over what she had heard.

"Has the baby started to kick? To move to where you can feel the baby?"

"Yes," Sakura said, not bothering to look at the blonde who was right.

"Have you told anyone or let anyone feel?"

Sakura shook her head no, her expression dimming, "I just… feel bad… I want to love the baby, but I'm afraid."

"Of what?" Naruto asked as he pulled her into a hug.

"Still loving the father." Sakura finally said, "I still love him. I know it's wrong, but I keep hoping he will find me and stay with me, but I know that's not possible."

There was a pause. It was long, but not too long that it made both feel uncomfortable. But it was Naruto that finally spoke.

"Maybe that means you should love this baby even more, because of who the father is. I mean, if it's a boy, it will probably look like him. He'll have your temper, and probably be the very image of his father. I think he will be the baby of your dreams, dattebayo."

Sakura looked up at Naruto, her eyes watering a bit with some sort of emotion. She had never thought about it like that. This child was a gift from Deidara and she needed to treasure it, just like she treasured her moments with him. She would seize this chance and love it every moment she could.

"Thanks Naruto," Sakura said as she sniffled, "I didn't think you were so deep and sensitive."

Naruto just grinned as he mess with her hair, "Yeah, well it did help that Ino gave me these flash cards to study from."

"Ino!?" Sakura yelled as she stood up, "She told you what to say?"

"Nah," Naruto laughed, "I just forgot to tell you the _other_ surprise I have for you."

"And that would be," Sakura drawled angrily, not happy about his last joke.

"I am going to be a father a few months after _you_ become a mommy." Naruto said with a foxy grin, "So I have to have some fatherly wisdom to tell you."

It took a moment before Sakura even understood what Naruto was talking about, "You mean Hinata is…"

"Yep."

"And your going to be a…"

"Uh-huh."

"Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed as she hugged the man, "Congratulations! Again! Oh you are going to be a wonderful father!"

He hugged her back, this time not being intimidated by her belly, and laughed as she squealed happily.

"I hope so," he said as he picked her up, "I am currently practicing on you. So far I think I'm passing."

"Yes," Sakura said as she let go, still smiling, "You are. You're a natural. Just look out for the mood swings and you'll survive."

He laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his head, "Oh boy, Hinata is quite scary when she's in a mood."

"Well better get use to me," Sakura said, "Ino says I'm like Godzilla, going on a rampage when I'm in a foul mood."

"Sakura," Naruto laughed, "That's you ninety percent of the time even when you _aren't_ pregnant."

Naruto never saw it coming, until it was too late. The next thing he knew, he was staring up at Ino who had been walking though the hall.

"Sakurazilla?"

"Dattebayo…"

* * *

"Naruto, can I take this ridiculous blindfold off?" Sakura asked rather annoyed.

Naruto had banned her from leaving her office during the duration of his stay. She was afraid of the set backs that would cause, but everyone had come to her for the planning. She was still able to plan out the greenhouses from her office, but she felt caged inside that hotel, not allowed to even leave the front door.

So now, about twelve days later, Naruto was finally allowing her out of her office and into the sun, but blindfolded so the 'surprise' was not ruined.

"No Sakura-chan, that would ruin the surprise!" Naruto whined as he shifted her yet again in a new direction.

"This is ridiculous, I am feeling really unbalanced right now," Sakura said as she tripped over her feet, not acting like the graceful kunoichi she was.

Had Naruto not been supporting her, she would have fallen flat on her face, or her still growing belly, hurting her little darling child.

"Almost there," Naruto said in her ear as he pushed a bit more before pulling her to a stop, "and we are here."

"Can I take it off now?" Sakura asked rather distraught.

"Sure you can Ugly, but it won't make you any easier on the eyes," A familiar voice said.

Only one person _dared_ to call her Ugly. One. And he was someone very close to her that she hadn't been able to say goodbye to because he had been on a mission during that time frame.

She pulled off the blindfold and there he was. Sai. But what really caught her attention, pulling her away from her thoughts of even greeting her friend, was a house. It was huge, but at the same time elegant and beautiful the way the angles shifted and meshed together into one harmonious house that could only be designed by her artist friend.

There was a large garden filled with blossoming sakuras and even a few plum trees. The flowers were vibrant and colorful and the grass was the greenest shade she had ever seen. He had even added a lake that meshed together with the house, going under it and sneaking into the background. He had placed a patio in the front for tea time right in the center of the lake with a small little stone bridge connecting it.

He had even made sure the place was gated. She just stood there stuck by it's beauty, unable to move except for covering her mouth in awe and wonder.

"Sai," she finally managed as she looked at him with tears in her eyes.

His face turned into a frown as he cocked his head to the side, his face scrunched up in confusion, "What? Is it that bad?"

"No," She said with a slight sob, "I love it. Thank you so much Sai." At this point she was bawling, "Thank you so much, I don't deserve this."

Sai pulled his face into one of those smiles that none of them got very often, his real smile, "Of course you don't deserve it Ugly, but none of us deserve what we get, so bear with it and learn to enjoy it."

Sakura just nodded as she cried a bit more, walking up to her socially-inept friend and pulling him into a tight hug as she cried some more.

"Um, Sai," Naruto said as he looked at Sakura, "I think she's having one of those mood swings."

"Oh," Sai said, smiling a silly fake grin, "I read of that in those pregnancy book I borrowed from the library."

"Why did you…Oh never mind I don't want to know what goes on in there," Naruto said as he rolled his eyes, "I'm just glad you'll be bugging Sakura-chan about it instead of me."

Sakura looked up and looked between the two of them. From Sai's smiling face to Naruto's fox like grin.

"You mean, your staying, Sai?"

"Do you not want me to say?" Sai asked, "You did build this beautiful place, why wouldn't I say in an artistic village? I am after all an artist."

Sakura just laughed happily as she hugged him again, "Welcome aboard Sai! I can use your skills around here."

"Well that's a relief," Sai said pulling up a grin, "I thought I would be stuck with a man like him over there as ruler when his brain is only as big as his-"

"New rule," Sakura said as she glared at him, "Say anything crude like that around here and I leave you halfway through a wall on the second floor, upside-down."

"Why?"

Sakura just glared at him before he sighed and promised. She beamed after that and grabbed him by the hand and tugged, motioning to the house he had designed and helped build.

"Come show me what you did to my new home," Sakura said cheerfully as she tugged him to the door.

Sai just looked back at Naruto before saying, "Your right, she does have constant mood swings. I thought you were exaggerating that."

"If you only knew the half of it," Naruto said as he rolled his eyes, "I'll go get Ino."

* * *

The house was even more beautiful inside. There were dozens of rooms, rooms for company, rooms for diplomats and important figures, rooms for servants, and rooms for family. Bathrooms connected everywhere and living rooms, study rooms, libraries, kitchens, and even a little green house. It had them all.

Not to mention the bathrooms. They were huge! Designed for one to wash or soak and there was even a connecting room so there was a soft lit room where people could get massaged or relax on a really soft body sized silk down pillow.

Her room was huge, but well designed with all sorts of glamrous items that just screamed Sakura. There was even a room for Ino to live there, with a huge walk in closet that never seemed to end. The woman had enough clothes for it.

"Sai, I don't know what to say," Sakura said as she hugged him again, "Thank you."

"But we're not done," Sai said as he looked at her strangely.

"Why aren't we done?" Sakura asked, a little shocked that it was _just that big_ of a house.

"Come here, I'll show you. I left it for last. I read it in a book that it makes it all the more amazing if I do."

Oh, Sai and his books on social common sense that he should of had.

"And what could be greater then all you have shown me?" Sakura asked as he led her a few doors down from her room.

"This," Sai said, pointing at the door with the little off white bird on the door.

Sakura stopped dead in her tracks as she stared at the bird. It looked like one that Deidara was infamous for using, but in a more nonlethal kind of way that made it cute.

She slowly opened the door to see a room with a giant mural on all the walls, reaching high into the sky where there were white clay colored birds flying gracefully to a field where animals and sakura trees stood to a koi pond where the fish jumped from the water going back to the field and looping back to the sky. The crib matched theme well as it was put close to a sakura tree and a bird that was coming into a landing. It was made of cherry tree wood and had little birds floating above the bedding, also white and clay like.

From the toys that ranged from birds to foxes, Sakura could tell her friends details into making this room for _her_ child.

"Sai…"

"Everyone back in Konoha decided to get you stuffed animals for the baby," Sai said as he picked up a deer, "See, this one is from Shikamaru, the bear is from Chouji, Kiba picked the dog, Hinata picked out the bunny, Ino chose the horse- even though she lives here now, Shino chose the butterfly, Naruto chose the fox, and I chose the dragon. I think there is a slug and pig somewhere in here from Tsunade-dono and Shizune."

"Thank you," Sakura said as she began to cry again, "thank you so much."

"Ah, don't worry Ugly, you can make it up to me by giving me my own art studio. As for the others, they just want your baby to be healthy. Which I don't get why they worry, you're going to be a fine mother." Sai said as he patted her on the back gently, "As soon as you get over this hormonal thing. When that's over, people might actually visit you."

Sakura laughed as she threatened him weakly with hurting him, but he didn't take it seriously.

But there was one thing she had to ask.

"Why the birds?"

"Because out of all the animals that could represent us, isn't your lover the bird?"

"You knew?" Her eyes widening with realization, "Why didn't you tell anyone?"

Sai just shrugged.

"I like it when your happy. He made you happy. So there was no problem since it wasn't like you were leaking information or going to leave us."

Sakura found herself hugging the pale artist again, whispering, "You are getting that studio with a huge bow on it too."

"I'll be looking forward to it Ugly."

* * *

That is the end. Of this chapter anyways.

I hope you liked where this is going. I know some of you are still bummed about the whole No Dei till ARC 2 thing, but Sakura is developing well, and I just don't mean her stomach girth. I hope what I did with the whole her resenting the baby a bit thing was done well and made sense. I really do believe that she would have problems accepting it since she got in trouble because of it. Please tell me if you like it or thinks it makes sense.

If I used words you didn't know, please mention it to me in the review.

By the way. I love reviews. But I usually take a long time writing one, so I don't do it often.

But for those who do want to review, please, could you add a bit of critique in it? I know people love the usual "I love it please update" but I ask of you to add just a little bit more. More means perhaps telling me your favorite part, telling me what you think might happen, pulling out something I wrote and adding to the idea.

Like I mentioned Sasuke. He's married to Karin. Is he going to have children too? Are Sakura's and his children going to be rivals or friends?

Things like that.

So please, critique me, it will not discourage me from writing. If I make grammar errors, please, point them out.

Thanks.

Unknown Artist of Hanagakure


	3. If It's not One Blonde, It's Another

Greetings,

Okay... I have to tell you all this. I received a very discriminating review about Karin and Sasuke's children. People, just because all of us have a grudge against Sasuke for not only killing off Itachi in the canon, but _our_ Deidara too does not mean his children carry their parent's sins. Karin is pretty in her own right, and before Deidara even existed, there was only Sasuke who looked pretty... maybe Naruto is you like the blonde (I do). Itachi and Sasuke are brothers. That pretty gene they have is hereditary.

I would just like to say thank you to the people who took the time to review! I really do appreciate your reviews and do know that I have read most of your fan fictions, those of you who signed, and if not, I usually end up checking to see if you have stories that I will like.

But until next opening notes, that is all the answering time I have. But do know that I am taking your comments into consideration when I read them.

That is all my notes for now. I will write some end notes, but until then...

* * *

_**From Leaf to Flower**_

**ARC 1**

Chapter 3

_If It's not One Blonde, It's Another_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or this would be where the story line would progress. I also didn't think up Ino's witty nickname for pregnant Sakura. I don't know who, but it wasn't my original idea.**

* * *

_"To send light into the darkness of men's hearts- such is the duty of the artist." -Schumann_

* * *

Naruto had put off going back for one more day. He had decided to stick around for one last activity before he deemed his travels here over.

And that was Sakura's ultrasound.

The hospital was finished and Ino had been dying to get a hold of one of the ultrasound machines the entire time, even though she had tried once with a stethoscope to at least hear the heartbeat, but Sakura had already been agitated that day. So that went up in ruin the moment she had seen it.

But today, Sakura dreaded, there was no way of getting out of this. She was going to have to lay there with all those people looking on to see her baby like she was some kind of science project or something. It was bad enough that Ino constantly was taking all sorts of pictures, especially now that the house was finished.

She had never in her whole life had been the attention of that many photographs. She was a little nerved-wracked at what the blonde would do with all those blasted pictures.

But the ultrasound was worse. She had decided that this pregnancy would be a surprise. If it was a boy, it was a boy; if it was a girl, it was a girl. She would find out _after_ she gave birth to the little gaki.

Speaking of the gaki, it was kicking rather hard today. That was what woke her on this all special of occasional day. Sakura jumped awake to a particularly hard kick, grumbling as she slowing rolled over that she preferred the morning sickness to internal beatings from the child, but it couldn't be helped.

She rubbed her ever-growing belly gently as if the calm the baby's squirming. She felt the baby's foot against her hand and couldn't help but smile. It knew how to get brownie points with mommy and it wasn't even born yet.

"Sakura," Ino yelled through the door, pulling her from her musings, "I know the bed is comfortable, heck, I almost didn't get out of mine, but you can't avoid today! I'll be back in a couple minutes and you _better_ be up and out of bed, or I'll _get_ you out of bed."

"I'm awake," Sakura yelled back, "No need for shouting. What are you my mother?"

"Better, I'm the godmother of your baby," Ino said as she laughed maliciously.

"Oh great," Sakura sighed loud enough to be heard through the door, "I have an evil godmother on my hands."

It was then that Ino came in, carrying clothes for her to wear today, ones that were easy to pull away from her belly to perform the ultrasound. Sakura was still slowly getting out of bed. It was becoming harder and harder for her to do, but she still preferred to do it herself.

"Someone's getting fat," Ino stated in a sing-song voice.

"Shut it pig," Sakura said as she managed to get off the bed successfully, "I'm in a foul mood as it is, don't be ruining my already bad mood."

"Mmmhmmm," Ino said in a unbelieving tone, "You're just upset because we are finally going to have a look at that cutesy little baby your cooking in there."

"I am no oven Ino," Sakura warned.

"Of course," Ino said, pulling out a bra for Sakura to change into, "If you were an oven, then your product wouldn't be filling you out up there, now would it?"

Sakura didn't bother answering as she put on the bra. Her cup sized had increased, so her chest was more plump and curvier.

"Hate to tell you this, but motherhood looks wonderful on you," Ino said as she helped her get dressed.

"I can't wait till I see my feet again." Sakura said as she tried to look over her swollen stomach.

"Well, not today your not," Ino said, helping her out of her pj bottoms and into her pants, "Today your going to see the baby. Then we'll finally know what gender it is."

"I want it to be a surprise, I'll look, but I don't want to know the gender, alright Ino?"

"But forehead…"

"Pig," Sakura drawled testily, "I want it to be a surprise."

Ino sighed unhappily, but nodded, "Fine, but I'm looking. I want to get the wardrobe prepared for the little one so he or she can look cute!"

"Fine," Sakura relented with a roll of her eyes, "But I don't want to be told and you better hide those outfits well."

"You won't see them till the baby's here!" Ino promised as she finished tying the black ribbon that was where her chest just ended and down half an inch in a neat bow.

She scooted Sakura along who was now beginning to waddle slowly.

"Hurry up and eat breakfast! I want to get there soon."

"Calm down Ino, I'll get there when I get there, the baby isn't going anywhere." Sakura snapped as she kept walking.

After a couple more minutes, Sakura found herself in a wheelchair with Ino pushing her quickly down the hall, to the stairs, stopping so the pregnant woman could get down those.

"I could have walked here you know," Sakura snapped as she tried to get up, Ino helping her impatiently.

"You waddle to slow. It's very soon, you know, when we cut you off from any laborious work."

"Shut up," Sakura grumbled as she made her way down, "I am not going to need that. I can lift a whole freaking tree ten times my weight thank-you-very-much."

The two of them continued to argue as she made her way towards the kitchen, which was closer to the stairs then her bedroom. Sakura had tried to cook herself something, but Ino wouldn't have it and eventually won that battle.

Sakura sat grumpily with her arms on the table and her head rest on them as Ino cooked. Naruto showed up around then, since he was staying here as a political guest and family member, and groaned at the scene.

"Sakura, no being grumpy!" He ordered with a whiny tone, "You get to see your little baby and there is no way that you can be grumpy today! Dattebayo."

"Say another word and I'll punch you through the wall," Sakura hissed from her position.

"Sakurazilla is back," Ino whispered over to Naruto with a grin on her face.

Sakura just grumbled unhappily as she sulked. Soon, Ino had brought out breakfast and everyone there was eating. Sai, Tenten, Neji, and Hanabi showed up as well and just added to the normalcy that had become breakfast, though having Sai and Naruto with them added a little difference.

But all too soon for Sakura, Ino was pushing her to the door.

"Can't be late for your appointment!" Ino cheered happily as she kept pushing the angry mother-to-be.

"Will you quit pushing me! I can walk just fine!" Sakura hissed as she tried to stop.

"Nooo! I want to see the baby!"

Naruto sighed as he caught up with the two, shaking his head slowly before lifting Sakura up into his hold.

"How about I just carry her." Naruto said as he started to head to the hospital.

"I can walk, darn it! Let me down!" Sakura yelled as she began to hit his chest.

"You really are a Sakurazilla," Sai said as he too began to follow.

"How many of you are coming?" Sakura asked as she pointed to him.

"Just us," Sai said motioning to Neji, Tenten, Hanabi, Naruto, Ino, and even Tenzou who had shown up last minute.

"Why this many people?" Sakura whined as she fidgeted, Naruto still walking to the hospital.

"Well, Tenzou and I are leaving later today so, we want to see your baby before we leave. Plus, I have to get a copy of the picture for Tsunade, Shizune, Hinata, and everyone else to see him too."

"How do you know it's a boy?" Ino asked, "What if it's a pretty little girl?"

"I just know there's a boy in there, 'tebayo."

"That's not a good answer! I bet there's a little girl in there with her mommy's eyes." Ino said as she stuck out her tongue him.

"Oh, you want to place bets now do you?" Naruto asked challengingly.

"Yeah!"

"No bets!" Sakura yelled as she squirmed again, "I'm not the lottery!!!"

The arguing continued till they entered the hospital doors. One of the staff members came up to them and bowed respectfully at her superiors.

"Sakura-dono, Ino-sama, Naruto-dono, it is an honor for you to be here." She said with a polite bow.

"Hey Mizu-san," Ino said with a wave, "We are here for Sakura's ultrasound. What room would that be in?"

"Follow me, I will show you." Mizu said as she led them all down a hallway, "Who is giving the ultrasound to Sakura-dono?"

"I am," Ino said as she patted Sakura's belly, "I don't trust anyone else to do it other then miss obstinate here."

"Go screw yourself," Sakura whispered at her with an angry look.

"Aw, Sakura, you know it takes two to tango. Your big belly tells it all," Ino whispered back, making sure the nurse could not hear.

Sakura couldn't make a comeback with the nurse around. So she was forced to let it slide for once.

Mizu led them to a empty hallway, into an empty room that had the device in it. Naruto shifted her to bridal style and laid her down on the nice examination chair.

"Thank you," Ino said with a nod, "That will be all for now. If you hear yelling, it's just us and one of Sakura's mood swings."

"Ino…" Sakura hissed dangerously from her spot on the chair.

"Yes, Ino-sama." Mizu said with a bow before closing the door and retreating.

Ino then turned around and smiled as she snapped on a pair of gloves she had grabbed when no one was looking.

"Finally, I've been waiting too long for this," Ino said as she snapped on the last one.

"Is it alright for us to be here Sakura-san?" Neji asked with a slight frown on his face, "If you want us to leave we ca-"

"No," Sakura sighed, "It's fine. Just enjoy the show."

"Ladies and gentleman," Ino said as she pulled out the necessary items, "Please stand back and enjoy the showing! I know I am!"

"We know _you_ are Pig," Sakura hissed as Ino prepped the machine.

"So mean, Forehead," Ino said as she began to pull back the blouse and pants so that the whole swollen belly was exposed.

"Are you sure this is okay for us to watch?" Naruto asked, suddenly uncomfortable with the situation.

"YES" Both Ino and Sakura said exasperated.

"Sorry, just asking!" Naruto said as he put his hands in the air.

"It's okay Naruto," Tenten said gently as she patted the blonde on the back, "You need to get use to this if Hinata is going to be doing this soon."

"Shuush! No more talking! I'm starting!" Ino said as she began to put the cold gel on Sakura's stomach, making it slick and shiny.

"That's cold," Sakura said as she flinched back a bit.

"Get use to it," Ino said before placing the small device connected to the monitor and machine on her belly.

The image of the child popped up onto the monitor, the image moving to the beat of Sakura's heart and the baby's.

"There it is," Ino squealed as she pointed.

Sakura just stared at it for a moment. Not believing her eyes. There it was. Her baby. Even though the image was not clear as it should have been, she could see it; the cute little thing that was currently curled into a ball.

She couldn't help but fall instantly in love with the child.

Ino shifted it a bit, trying to look for the gender.

"My child…" Sakura said as she looked at the picture.

She had been afraid. She didn't want hundreds of people surrounding her as she looked at the baby for the first time. She was afraid that she wouldn't feel anything towards the baby. That she would grow to hate it instead.

But as she stared, she couldn't help but love the child. It was hers. And it was all the more real as she stared at the image of it in her womb.

"So, Sakura-chan," Naruto said as he looked at her, "What do you want to tell us about this little cutie."

He was equally amazed but couldn't resist a comment about her affection towards the baby. Perhaps seeing it, he had hoped, would make it better for her.

She stared at the picture a bit longer before looking back, "The baby's a hard kicker and wakes me up constantly during the night, but I love this child… so I guess I'll let it slide."

"Oh my goodness," Ino said as she shifted the picture enough for her to see something, Sakura looking away as Ino discovered the gender.

"What?" Naruto asked as he looked at the picture.

"Um…" Ino said, looking a little worried on what to say, before shaking her head, "It's nothing. I do, however, know what to get Sakura for the baby."

"So Sakura," Tenten asked as she looked at the mother-to-be, "any tips on this pregnancy thing?"

"Never do it out of wedlock."

Tenten laughed happily as she smiled, "Okay, I'll remember that."

"Does it hurt to have something growing in you?" Hanabi asked with a curious look.

"No, just annoying at times," Sakura said before Ino squealed again.

"What?" Sakura said as she looked at her blonde friend.

"Nothing," Ino said with a silly grin.

Sakura seemed to notice the same grin on Naruto's face. He was about to tell her, but she cut him off.

"Whatever it is, I don't want to know. I want this to be a surprise."

"Okay… if you say so Sakura-chan…" Naruto said with a unsure look on his face.

"Yes, I do say so."

The rest of the time, Ino spent printing out pictures, one that she wouldn't show Sakura because, as Sakura assumed, it showed the gender, and one that was just for Sakura. Naruto and Tenzou had said their goodbyes after they received a picture, but not before Sakura whispered a word of advice in Naruto's ear.

"When you get back and are titled Hokage, either give Tsunade the desk, or burn it. Do not keep it for heaven's sake or one day you will regret it."

He didn't seem to get it, but promised anyways. The others excused themselves to do their duties till only Ino and Sakura remained.

"So, let me clean you up a bit and give you a little exam to see how things are going, and then you'll be as good as a mother your size can be."

"Alright pig," Sakura sighed as she just laid there, "I'll be good."

Ino just smiled at the turn of Sakura's mood on the child. Before she would have fought, but now she was being well-behaved because of the babe.

Ino smile only grew wider as she thought of the surprise.

_'Just you wait Sakura. You're going to be _very_ surprise on your due date. I can't wait till then.'

* * *

_

_'Dear Deidara_

_I know that this letter will never reach you, heck, I know it will never leave my diary, but I wanted to have a way to write my feelings to you without thinking myself crazy in the head._

_Almost six months ago. That was when I had last seen that golden hair of yours and that smug smirk crossing your lips in that sexy way only you seem to able to do. Six. A lot has changed since then._

_Now, I am roughly the size of a watermelon, carrying _your_ child in my womb. I probably shouldn't be writing that somewhere that is can be found, but my dairy is safe. I always keep it in that seal under the crafted bird you made for me on my birthday. So, it's safe unless someone knows of it._

_Yes. I am pregnant with your child. Can you believe it? You're going to be a father. I just had an ultrasound, it's a machine that uses sound waves to graph a picture on a screen (just because you probably don't know what an ultrasound is, you dummy). I don't know the gender, but your child is beautiful. So small and helpless, yet willing to grow stronger so that one day it will be born into this beautiful and deadly world._

_I am worried about the child though, what if he or she isn't strong enough to live here in this world? I am now in a serious position that could threaten the child's life. What if I fail? I know these words are silly nonsense that I am writing, but I still fear for the child. I even fear you rejecting your own flesh and blood if you ever were to meet the child one day. Would you take responsibility and love the child? Or will you leave me because of the child?_

_I love you, but I also fell in love with this child._

_Don't make me choose, my love…_

_I fear that you will lose by the next time we see each other._

_Onto other matters. Because of the child, I was given a position to start a new village that is a branch of Konoha. I was able to name it and form it to my own dreams. It's called Hanagakure, and I am been named Hanakage –though I don't know how official that is, but even Naruto (who's actually becoming Hokage when he gets back) calls me it. _

_This place is to be an artist's paradise. Home to those who's abilities are their art form. We already have a genjutsu specialist. I know you hate genjutsu because Itachi uses it, but both you and I know it takes a talented artist to use it. I also have my friend Sai here. He's the painter I told you about. He lives here now and even designed my house! My house!_

_Well it's more like a mansion that currently only Ino and myself live in. I think she's thinking of hiring maids, but we don't have enough members of the village to do something like that._

_The village has been completed. Naruto made sure of that before he left, but I still have all this paperwork and sorting to do. The academy will be the most different type of learning center there has ever been and the hospital and government is going to run differently too._

_I wish you could see it, my love, but both of us know that it is impossible as long as you are my enemy._

_Please choose me…_

_That is one of the many things I pray to Kami for. For you to choose me, your child, and a home with us._

_I'm sure you'd be a great father._

_I love you._

_Sakura'_

Sakura stopped writing and sealed it away. Getting up and heading for her bed, but not before looking out her balcony window to look at the sky. Sai had designed it so that it looked like two birds arching their wings to form the door.

After staring for just a moment, Sakura looked down at her stomach and began to rub lazy circles on it as she talked to her child.

"I love you, my flower, my soul… I just pray your daddy will love you too."

And with that she headed to bed to rest. Her stomach for once not being on constant attack.

* * *

That is the end. Of this chapter anyways.

I hope you liked where this is going. You seem to have gotten over the whole Deidara not being in ARC 1. Because you have accepted it and moved on, he appears breifly in the sixth chapter. Cruel, I know, that I am telling you on the third, but have hope! The sixth chapter is done! Now someone asked a very good question:

When is ARC 1 going to be done?

The answer?

Shortly after chapter 7, maybe 8 if I decide on it, then an interlede or two and _then_ it will be ARC 2.

If I used words you didn't know, please mention it to me in the review.

By the way. I love reviews. But I usually take a long time writing one, so I don't do it often.

But for those who do want to review, please, could you add a bit of critique in it? I know people love the usual "I love it please update" but I ask of you to add just a little bit more. More means perhaps telling me your favorite part, telling me what you think might happen, pulling out something I wrote and adding to the idea.

Like I mentioned Sasuke. He's married to Karin. Is he going to have children too? Are Sakura's and his children going to be rivals or friends?

Things like that.

So please, critique me, it will not discourage me from writing. If I make grammar errors, please, point them out.

Thanks.

Unknown Artist of Hanagakure


	4. Sparrow Hawk

Greetings,

Yes, I changed the name of my story. I'm so sorry, but I really thought that this one would work better! I mean Hanagakure was _okay_ but this one sounds a whole lot better. I even rotate the name from English to Japanese for the words 'leaf' and 'flower'. It basically is suppose to symbolize Sakura going from being a Leaf Shinobi to a Flower Shinobi. Sorry about that if it throws you off.

So I decided to fix the problem of changing it on you and giving you chapter four a little earlier then planned.

This, honestly, is one of my favorite chapters. I wrote this without any intention of picking up a OC that will be around a bit, but I did. I orignally would just make him flirt a bit, him being 30 years too old for Sakura, and blend into the background... But then he started being interesting...

Onoki of the Double Scales _is_ the name of the Tsuchikage. I looked it up. The people who translate the online Manga didn't translate his name, so I had to search for it. Luckily, he had said it and someone was able to translate it right. I do not know the Japanese word of double scales, so tough luck. It is in English.

I would just like to say thank you to the people who took the time to review! I really do appreciate your reviews and do know that I have read most of your fan fictions, those of you who signed, and if not, I usually end up checking to see if you have stories that I will like.

But until next opening notes, that is all the answering time I have. But do know that I am taking your comments into consideration when I read them.

That is all my notes for now. I will write some end notes, but until then...

* * *

_**From Konoha to Hana**_

**ARC 1**

Chapter 4

_Sparrow Hawk_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or this would be where the story line would progress. I also didn't think up Ino's witty nickname for pregnant Sakura. I don't know who, but it wasn't my original idea.**

* * *

_"Paradox though it may seem, it is nonetheless true that life imitates art far more the art imitates life." -Oscar Wilde_

* * *

Things had been going well since her ultrasound. She was no longer sulking about her predicament, and on occasion Ino had caught her humming a lullaby as she rubbed circles on her stomach.

She still didn't like it when other's talked or felt her tummy, but for her, it was progress.

Ino just hoped that she would make more so that she could talk to the baby or at least feel it kick _once_ before Sakura went into labor. According to the pinkette, the baby still kicked a lot.

Ino giggled to herself as she tended to the gardens, Sakura resting in her room with a few papers she needed to look over.

It was about mid-day. Early morning updates had been finished, and Sakura had already handled the needs of the families that had moved here and finished instructing the small class she was giving to the understaffed hospital members.

She had been busy all morning and by the time Ino had banned her to her room, she was willing.

Ino shifted the dirt a bit before patting it down. The plants in the garden were doing good and all of them were in tip top shape. She stood up to go to the nearest greenhouse to check on that, but was distracted by the large flying bird in the sky.

She had known Sakura's lover used clay birds as his vessel of transportation and her stomach dropped as she feared it was him. He, no matter who his lover was, was still wanted by Konoha and by alliance Hana until the Hokage deemed otherwise.

She prayed a quick prayer as she ran towards the landing sight, which was their town square, most of the shinobi already prepared to attack. But everyone froze when the bird made a last minute motion and landed at the entrance of the Hanakage's house.

Ino ran quickly, ready to launch at the first sign of aggressiveness, but a large and powerful booming voice stopped her dead in her tracks.

"What is the world is this?" A voice that was not young, nor remotely as Sakura would put it 'melt like chocolate' silky.

It was an old man standing as a graying blonde man squatted next to him, piloting the bird.

"I do not know, hm," The man next to him replied looking around just as confused, "This was not here last time. I should know, I took you to these hot springs not even three months ago, hm."

The little old man looked around as his traveling partner stood to full height. He was older then Ino by at least 30 years, but the only thing that gave away his age was the grey streaks in his once golden hair. He did not have a single wrinkle on his face, just like Tsunade. His hair was long, but kept out of his face by putting it in a braid that rested on his chest. His ocean blue eyes looking at the stunned shinobi.

"What are you doing here, hm?" He asked sharply as he gazed at Ino.

"We live here," Ino explained dumbly before Hanabi came to save the day.

"By order of the Hokage, and with the permission of the Lord of Fire, leaf shinobi were given a chart to this land to create a branch village. This is Hanagakure." Hanabi said before looked at the men, bowing her head lightly, "And who may you two trespassers be?"

"How dare you call us trespassers!" The old man hollered as he hopped down, revealing the white robes he wore, "I am the Tsuchikage! Onoki of the Double Scales!"

"Tsuchikage-sama," Hanabi corrected herself as she lowered her head more, "Please forgive my rudeness. I never thought one as yourself would come this far into the Land of Fire."

"He does so because of the healing properties of the hot springs we build the hotel nearby," Sakura's voice could be heard as she slowly made her way over, "Is that not it, my Lord?"

Sakura looked extremely calm today, but Ino credited that to her being wore out. It looked as if she had been fiddling with the baby's room since in one hand was a book and the other was that white bird stuffed animal. Probably her favorite one next to the fox.

Her hair was for the most part down toady with a couple twists that Ino had put in it earlier and a couple feathers that had pulled the outfit together nicely. The dress was pure white spaghetti strap dress that went to her calves, rising in the front a bit because of her stomach. But what really made the outfit special was the two white wings that stuck out of the back gracefully and made her seem like an angel out of heaven. Several white ribbons tied to her arms and forearms as well as the laced-up flats she wore.

The Tsuchikage and the blonde man both stopped what they had been doing as stared at the jade eyed beauty.

"Onoki-sama," Sakura called out to him as she looked at him with weary eyes, "Is that not what you are here for?"

"Yes," calling him by his name had pulled him back, "it is."

Sakura nodded gracefully as she motioned for Ino to come to her, which she did immediately.

"Then please, by all means, stay, enjoy, and seek shelter at my home. I and my assistant, Ino will ready beds for you and your companion to stay." Sakura said with a smile.

The Tsuchikage just nodded dumbly as the other man just blinked a couple times, still not understanding what had just happened.

"Hanabi-chan, take these fine gentlemen to the hot springs. If they wish a tour, give it to them," Sakura said as she looked at her, then shifted her gaze to someone else, "Kurenai-san, please assist Ino and I with preparing a meal for our guest. As for the rest of you, the threat has passed, please continue with your work."

"Yes, Hanakage-sama," All the members of the village said at once before bowing to the rosette, who just nodded in return.

She turned to look at the two Iwa-nins and smiled, "I shall see you later tonight, Tsuchikage-sama, honored guest."

"Wait," Oroki said as he stared at the girl, "What is your name? I believe I have heard it before."

"Haruno Sakura, apprentice of Senju Tsunade, the fifth Hokage; personal best friends with Uzumaki Naruto, the sixth Hokage." Sakura said with a smile, "Does that answer your question, my Lord?"

"Yes," Onoki said as he nodded solemnly, "I thank you, Sakura-sama, for your hospitality. On my honor as Tsuchikage, nothing we do will be harmful for you and your people."

"I thank you," Sakura said before slowly heading back to her home, getting the quiet lecturing of Ino for exerting herself.

"That woman is quite gutsy," The Iwa ninja said to his kage as he made his bird small enough to fit in the palm of his hand, tucking it away in a clay pouch, "Confronting us in that state of hers, hm."

"That," Onoki said as he began to follow the Hyuuga woman to the hot springs, "was no ordinary woman. She could have probably destroyed anything you could throw at her, Meishou Haitaka."

"My son could do that too," Haitaka said with a bitter laugh, "But no one understood him."

Hanabi bowed out as soon as she had led them to the men's sections. Leaving the two to talk alone. Onoki could tell the younger man was upset about his son, so he tried again to apologize.

"I'm still sorry for the sins I have committed against you old friend," Onoki said as he relaxed into the water, "I would do anything for you to make it up. You know that."

"Hm…" Haitaka said with a nod, "I know you would, but it makes no difference now."

He, too, dipped into the water as soon as he removed the articles of clothing from his body, wrapping his waist in a towel.

"I feel old, you know that, hm?" He said as he looked at his kage, "Seeing that little woman reminded me of my wife when we were trying to have our first born."

"Ah," Onoki said with a wiry grin, "But that's why you're always the one who takes me to these hot springs. To relieve your own sore bones."

"Not that old yet, you old coot," Haitaka said with a small frown, "I'm only old enough to be a grandpa."

"But you aren't and you aren't going to be, just like me, so accept it and move on."

"You're a lousy godfather, you know that, hm?"

"Nah, just an old man bored out of his mind. I wonder what young Sakura-sama will have for us when we get back." The Tsuchikage said with a silly grin on his face, "If only I was a few years younger."

"You mean decades, right? Cause I doubt she would even look at you then, hm. She's already interested in another, you can tell by the size of her womb, hm."

Onoki just pouted as Haitaka pulled his mouth into a teasing smirk.

"You're just mean."

"Nah, just a realistic kind of artist, hm."

* * *

Ino looked at Sakura like she had gone stark crazy mad. There she was, in the kitchen, _cooking_. Ino was not about to stand for that.

"What do you think you are doing?" She asked the rosette as calmly as she could.

"Cooking for the Tsuchikage and his guard." Sakura said, not looking up from her cooking as Kurenai assisted Ino.

"What I think Ino means is, you should be resting." Kurenai said in a much calmer tone then Ino could ever pull off.

"Nonsense, I'm fine. Plus, we need this to go off without a hitch. Currently we do not have enough people to protect us and help cook, so there is only so much I can not do without feeling helpless. I am helping, or so help me I will go out and _break_ something." Sakura said as she finished mixing the ingredients in the bowl.

"Forehead," Ino sighed as she pulled Sakura away from the kitchen counter and sat her in a chair, all the while taking the bowl away from her, "You need to relax. You've been working way too hard. Now either you go back upstairs and take a nap, or I will tie you to your bed and knock you out."

Sakura grumbled angrily as she began to march unhappily, actually more like waddle, up the stairs. Ino only gave her a minute before handing the project over to Kurenai and checking on the usually disobedient kage.

She was right, Sakura had tried to go elsewhere, she had tried to go into the baby's room, but Ino had steered her into her own room.

"I need to put the stuffed animal back, Ino," Sakura said as she lifted the bird by the wing lightly to show she still had it.

"Just keep it," Ino said as she directed her onto her bed, pulling off the woman's shoes since she couldn't, "Not like the baby's going to be using it until after its born."

Sakura sighed as she slowly laid herself down, placing a hand on her stomach and rubbing, "This child is really heavy and big. I just hope I can make it to its due date."

"You will forehead, now take a nap and if they aren't back within an hour, I'll wake you and _then_ you can help cook. Not a minute before then."

"Hai, hai, pig," Sakura said as her eyelids grew heavy and soon she was fast asleep with the bird tucked under her arm that rested on her midsection.

Ino couldn't help but quietly take a picture of this. It had to be one of the best ones of Sakura.

"Night Sakura-chan," Ino said as she quietly snuck out of the room to prepare for the guests.

She had no intention of even waking the kage until the men were coming into view.

* * *

Sakura couldn't help but glare at her friend who twiddled her thumbs like the guilty woman she was. She had 'forgotten' to wake Sakura and if it hadn't been for one extremely hard kick from her baby, she wouldn't have woken for another hour or so.

"Really Ino, I need to handle this properly and you not doing as your told is not helping this situation we are in!"

"Chill out Sakurazilla," Ino said as she waved her hand in front of her own face, "it's not like they're back."

"Yes," Sakura said but then sighed as she set a vase of flowers Ino had designed in the center of the table, "But the one that had come with the Tsuchikage is like _him_."

Ino froze as she finally understood Sakura's worries, "You mean a four-mouthed god of the bed?"

Sakura rolled her eyes, glad Kurenai had gone out to check up on Hanabi and the men, "Yes Ino, a four-mouthed god of the bed. Really can you think of nothing else but men and their procreation tools?"

"Awe, so you admit that the mouths are tools for procreation," Ino said slyly with a Cheshire grin plastered on her face as Sakura's whole face went red.

"I didn't say that Ino-pig! Don't go saying things like that! It's private!"

"What's private, hm?"

Both Ino and Sakura spun around to see both Haitaka standing at the doorframe, obviously having only heard the last thing Sakura had said.

"She was asking me if I knew how you made the bird," Sakura lied easily, having practiced on one like this man, "I told her that you had a kekkei genkai that allowed you to do so… and well… Ino-san thought I had said something I did not."

"Yes," Ino said smoothly as well, "She was explaining how Kekkei Genkais are suppose to transfer genetically, and well, we were wondering _exactly_ what yours look like, your Kekkei Genkai that is."

"Ah," the blonde man said as he pulled off glove that protected his hand, letting a tongue roll out of his hand, "These are what allows me to bring the bird to life."

"Mouths?" Ino asked, looking shocked, which she really was.

No matter how many times Sakura had _explained_ the concept to her, seeing the real deal was a different matter. Sakura didn't even look fazed.

"Thank you for showing us, er…" Ino stopped hoping to get a name.

"Meishou Haitaka," Haitaka said as he offered out his hand to shake.

Ino flinched back at the tongue that rolled out, but it was Sakura that grabbed on and shook back, making up for her assistant's faux pas. Haitaka seemed entertained as he shook her hand strongly, licking her hand as he did so, until she squeezed his hand with an innocent smile on her face.

Onoki didn't understand when he walked in why his godson was on the ground squirming pathetically as he tried get his hand free as the small pregnant woman stood there looking very amused at the man's pained attempts.

"Haitaka, don't go acting strange, this kind woman has offered us a meal and rooms for our visit. Thank her instead of playing charades."

"I'm not, hm," he replied with a pained whimper, "Please make her let go."

To this Sakura just answer coyly, "Why didn't you ask me to let go, dear Haitaka-san, I would have released if you had just asked of it from me."

With that she released his hand which he began to cradle, still lying on the floor, not yet ready to get up as he tried to blink back the pain.

"I think she broke it, hm," he moaned as he looked up at his leader, "Can she get away with that?"

"I didn't see anything, but I know this, I warned you about her strength. So don't go making enemies with a woman who can shatter a mountain to pieces. You're just lucky it was _only_ your hand." The Tsuchikage said before laughing at the man's misfortune.

"Why me, hm?"

Both the Hanakage and the Tsuchikage had gone into the other room, Sakura showing off her home to the interested Onoki, leaving Haitaka on the ground and Ino there to assist him.

"Because _my_ leader has a terrible temper. She just handles it better then most people." Ino said as she squatted down and reaching for the man's hand, "You should see her with Naruto, I think they keep record of how far she can hit him. Here let me see your hand."

Ino became a bit tempered when the man pulled his hand away and got up, "It's fine now, hm."

Ino could tell by the way it was already starting to swell that is _wasn't_ fine.

"I doubt that Haitaka-san," Ino said as she stood to full height too, "Just let me see it."

"I said it was fine," Haitaka snapped, glaring testily at the other blonde, "I don't need you looking at it."

The next moment he was back on the floor cradling his hand again. Sakura and Onoki had returned to hear him argue, so Sakura gently grabbed his hand to see if he was telling the truth.

Obviously not.

"What are you doing, Haitaka? Just let her look at your hand," Onoki said as he laughed at his subordinate's reaction.

"No, I can't," Haitaka said with a glare.

It suddenly made sense to Sakura. Deidara had always been more reluctant for healing sessions with her when it came to his hands or the left side of his chest. It was too close to the Kekkei Genkai. Sakura knew the only way to even heal it was to hold him down and heal him.

"Please forgive this very bold move of mine," She whispered to Onoki before gracefully pinning down the very surprised Haitaka and beginning to poke and prod at his hand, seeing where she had damaged it.

Ino just stood there dumbfounded by Sakura's daring move, while Onoki was laughing his head off as Haitaka yelped in pain, trying to get the pregnant woman, who had flipped him onto his stomach and pulled his wounded arm around so she could inspect it, off of his back.

"Let go!" He yelled as he tried to pull away.

Sakura was quick. She checked the damage she had caused and mended the broken bones quickly, but not before numbing the hand a bit to make sure he didn't feel as the bones moved back into their proper places. She had experience with Deidara's hands. He would often break a finger or bone in his hand and she would have to shift it back. The Kekkei Genkai made the bones arch a bit, but she had already been expecting it. The healing didn't take more then a minute.

"Good as new," Sakura said as she forcefully bent his hand this way and that to make sure there were no problems before sticking her hand out to Ino to pull her up.

Haitaka wasted no time putting distance between him and the crazy rosette once he was free from her hold, somewhat cowering behind his kage. Onoki laughing the whole time at his godson's reaction to the events.

"Does it feel better?" Sakura asked as she straightened her clothes and headed for a seat at the table.

"Yeah…" Haitaka said with a pout, flexing his hand to check, "It's fine now, hm."

"That's good," Sakura said with a smile, sitting as she did, "Please, sit down. Ino will be more then happy to fetch our food."

Ino inwardly cursed. Sakura was using her previous arguments against her. She bowed her head though as the Tsuchikage and Haitaka sat down on the right side of the table, opposite of where Sakura had seated herself.

"You seem a bit understaffed, Hanakage-sama," the Tsuchikage said as he looked around, "I have yet to see anyone in here other then you and Ino-san."

"That is because we are understaffed," Sakura said boldly as she smiled at him, "You might have noticed, but this village basically just popped up here in a matter of months."

"We did," Haitaka said, "And I find that curious, hm."

"Curious how Meishou-san?" Sakura asked, watching as Ino reappeared with the food, gracefully placing the platters in the center and placing the teapot in the center.

Dinner was ready to eat.

"I find it strange that you built all this in less then three months," Haitaka said before adding, "Call me Haitaka, if you would please, hm. Meishou is my title, not name."

"I see," Sakura said, getting up for a moment and poured her guests the tea before sitting back down and pouring herself one, building up to what she was about to say next, "Well, we had some very skilled artisans come and assist us, though they wouldn't call themselves that, much too uninterested in art to understand how beautiful they made this place. We are still building and designing, but the basic structure is finished."

"Hm," Haitaka said before thinking, "How many artisans?"

Sakura, loving the over dramatic-ness of how Deidara's reactions were, decided to see if his clan was a lot like him. She waited for Haikata to take a large sip of tea and before he swallowed, she answered him.

"Two."

Haitaka couldn't help but spit out the tea as he started coughing, Ino just glared at Sakura. She had been in Haitaka's range and was now covered in tea.

"Two?" Haitaka said as he gasped for air between coughs, "What the hell, hm?"

"I highly doubt there were just two men, Hanakage-sama," Onoki said as he frowned at her, patting Haitaka on the back hard as the man tried to clear his passage ways.

Deidara's clan was_ definitely_ fun to mess with.

"Oh, but there were only two. Everyone else is adding the details now, but there were only two that created the buildings," Sakura said as she slowly sipped her tea, "Uzumaki Naruto and a former captain of mine."

"Hm… Uzumaki huh? Isn't he known for his insanely large chakra coils," Onoki asked as Haitaka stopped coughing so hard.

"Yes," Sakura answered, "Add Kage no Bushin to that and you have an army of any size."

Onoki laughed loudly at that idea as he thumped Haitaka on the back once again, causing the graying blonde to jump, "Now that is funny!"

Ino, who had cleaned herself of the tea, decided to remind the other tablemates about dinner, "Please don't forget to eat while the food is hot."

"Yes, hm," Haitaka agreed as he looked at Onoki, "It would be rude not to eat it now. Since they went to all the trouble to make it for us, hm."

"Honored guests, please serve yourselves first," Sakura said as she sipped on her tea, "Ino and I can wait till after you have taken your first serving."

Onoki and Haitaka both nodded in thanks as they served themselves. Haitaka waiting till his kage had finished taking what he wanted, then taking some himself. Sakura took food as soon as he was done, and Ino served herself last.

"Thank you for the meal," Both Tsuchikage and Iwa nin said before digging in.

The meal was quiet at first, no one talking as they enjoyed the food that had been prepared, but as soon as seconds were being taken, Haitaka had another question.

"I have met you, Hanakage-sama, but I have yet to meet your husband. Is he away at the moment, hm?"

"There is no husband," Sakura said with a weak smile, "Just me."

"Oh," Haitaka said as he chewed on his lip, quickly trying to think of something else to cover his mistake. "This place, I have only seen a bit of it but it is different from other villages, hm. I was wondering why that is."

"It is because I fancy art," Sakura told him with a weak smile, poking at her food as she did, "This place… It's my dream to make it an artist's paradise."

"Artist's paradise?" Onoki asked, very interested in what the young girl had to say.

Sakura nodded as she looked up at them, her eyes sparkling with excitement, "Yes, I wish to make this place a place where people can instill their art forms into their shinobi career. Every ninja able to freely create their idea of art without being judged. The village in itself is my gift to my people."

"She designed everything in the village but this place," Ino added in, causing Sakura to blush a bit.

Onoki didn't have to look at Haitaka to know what he was doing. The man had been his godson, after all, since birth and he had watched him grow to be an old man- not that Haitaka would admit it. Haitaka's aura in itself was oozing excitement and want.

Onoki knew that Haitaka's clan was in danger. As soon as he stepped down as Tsuchikage, there was going to be a wide massacre of the clay loving clan. People just didn't understand them since they were so different. Even though he had tried to pick a successor who would protect the clan, there were none.

A thought suddenly occurred to Onoki of the Double Scales, since he loved the hot springs here in this valley it would be hard to give it up. Hanagakure had the land rights to the hot springs, so he needed to give them a peace offering as a way off being able to continue going here. Not only for the hot springs, but to trade with the Hana nins. It was genius this idea, so he spoke it.

"A shame that we are not allies, Hanakage-sama," he started with a small grin.

"Yes," Sakura nodded, not knowing why the sudden change in subject, "It is. But I believe we could draw up some negotiations of trade and such if it would please you."

"Yes, it would please me." He said with a coy grin, "You see, I love the hot springs here and I love artisans and their crafts. Since you have artisans here as well as the hot springs, I would love to offer you a peace offering to show that as long as I am in rule, no harm will come to your people, nor will my people know of it's location."

Sakura blinked a couple times before stealing a glance at the equally confused Haitaka.

"I would love to accept a peace offering from you Tsuchikage, but I do not think I can offer you anything in return," Sakura said with a small frown, "We have just begun to make progress and-"

"Nonsense," Onoki said as he pointed to the ground, "How about I get to stay at your humble abode and get free access to the hot springs. As long as I am comfortable, I think it a good trade."

"A trade for what, if I may be so bold," Sakura asked, arching a brow as she stared at the little old man.

"The Gashu clan." Onoki said simply.

"What!" Haitaka exclaimed as he stood up from shock, "Your offering up the rights to _my_ clan to her, hm!"

"Sit down Taka-chan, I know what I am offering," Onoki ordered as he looked over the gaping Sakura, "Well? What do you say."

"What do I say?" Sakura said in a shocked tone, "I really don't know what to say. Tsuchikage-sama, I-"

"Then say yes."

"But a _whole_ clan," Sakura said a little shell shocked.

"Well," Tsuchikage said rubbing the back of his head, "You see, I too am being greedy when I offer the clan."

"Tsuchikage-sama-" Haitaka began, but was cut off.

"I told you to sit boy," Onoki said, which Haitaka did immediately, and continued, "When I step down as Tsuchikage, there will no longer be a Gashu clan. Sadly the people are already plotting the massacre."

"Is there a specific reason? Or is it just because they are being stupid and judging them for their differences?" Sakura asked, becoming a little angry at the thought.

"The latter, unfortunately," Onoki said with a sigh, "So how about it? Could you do this old man that sort of favor?"

Sakura shot a look at Ino and Ino shot a look at Sakura. They had never expected this sort of gift. More people in the village would be good, but a whole _clan_ was wonderful news.

Sakura dimmed a bit as she thought of her secret. Deidara had never mentioned his clan name, but Haitaka was the same as Deidara so they must have been from the same clan. So before she could even accept, she had to do something: tell the truth.

"I will accept your terms of agreement," Sakura started, seeing the look of relief wash over the Tsuchikage's face, "But first I must come forward with the truth."

"What truth forehead," Ino whispered nervously, watching how Sakura touched her swollen womb as she looked at the Tsuchikage.

"And this truth would be?" Onoki asked solemnly as he stared at the rosette.

"This child of mine is the result of me falling in love with one of your nukenins." Sakura said guiltily, "That is why I was sent here to start a new life away from Konoha, to protect me and this child."

Onoki had heard what she had said and quickly ran through the list of youngish men that could have held her interest. Surprisingly, the list was very small.

"And who of my missing ninjas did you fraternize with, Hanakage-sama?"

Sakura blushed a bit as she looked down, playing with her fingers a bit as she tried to summon up the words.

"Ummm…" She said, lowering her voice a bit out of nervousness, "Deidara."

Onoki blinked once or twice as he allowed the information to sink in. He smiled a moment before bursting out in laughter, pointing over at Haitaka, speaking cheerfully between bouts of laughter.

"If anything, hahahaha, Haitaka should be, Ha ha, apologizing!" He managed to say, looking at the man he spoke about.

Haitaka was blushing as he held his hand up over his eyes, his mouth twitching a bit as he tried _not_ to smile.

"Um… why?" Ino asked as she stared dumbfounded at the two men along with Sakura.

"Meishou Haitaka is not only the leader of the Gashu clan, but," Onoki laughed a bit harder before finishing, "but Deidara is his son."

"You're Dei-kun's Otou!" Sakura yelped as she stared at the blonde.

He nodded, not yet moving his hand away and not yet trusting his voice.

Ino burst out laughing too, "You broke his hand just a while ago for pulling a move you said only Deidara did, and now you know why! This man is his father!"

It took a good twenty minutes for all of them to compose themselves.

"So how is my son," Haitaka asked, finally able to reign in his emotions.

"I haven't seen him since he helped me conceive, but last time I checked, he still blew things up and was as cocky as always." Sakura said with a small smile.

"See, this works out wonderfully," Onoki said as he grinned happily, "You take the Gashu clan into Hanagakure and you'll have the whole lot of the clay makers, making it easier to hid your child's abilities. Not only that, but then a good understanding of the Kekkei Genkai as well."

"Oh, she already knows _all_ about that. She's seen- ooph!" Ino was cut off when an elbow hit her ribcage.

"Zip it." Sakura hissed, a pink tint dusting her cheeks, "I want to keep that private."

The Tsuchikage just laughed louder as he clapped Haitaka on the back, "Looks like your son inherited more then just your good looks."

"I swear, I don't know why she always _told_ you about those things, hm," Haitaka said, obviously talking about his wife.

His face was cheeks were pink too.

"Well little lady, no harm, no foul. Deidara will be under your jurisdiction now. If you ever catch the rascal that is. All we have to do is draw up the contract and the Gashu clan is as good as yours."

"Thank you Tsuchikage-sama," Sakura said as she lowered her head to bow, "I will be forever in your debt."

"No, I am in yours," Onoki said with a wiry grin, "I get to see my great great godchild. I never thought I would see the line continue when Deidara left, but now I will." He patted Haitaka on the back as he smiled even more, "Even though he's trying not to show it, he's giddy as well. Ever since his wife's passing and Deidara's deflection, he had just about given up even thinking about his line continuing."

"Yes," Haitaka said with a sigh, "I am in your debt for charming my son. I know you probably got in a lot of trouble over this, but I had only dreamed of this, hm."

Sakura smiled as she stared at Haitaka. This was more then she had ever hoped for either.

Her new village was getting a clan already.

She had family again through her child.

And she was one step closer to her dream for her village.

This truly would be an artist paradise.

* * *

That is the end. Of this chapter anyways.

I hope you liked where this is going. Sorry about the changing of names for the title, consider this as a making up of doing that.

I have a _really _important question.

Do you like Haitaka?

If you do, please, please, please mention it to me! I want good feedback so I know whether or not to kill him off. Please, I like him, but you are the readers. I give this power to you.

If I used words you didn't know, please mention it to me in the review.

_Haitaka- Sparrow Hawk_

_Gashu- Artist_

_Meishou- Craft Master_

_Hana- flower_

By the way. I love reviews. But I usually take a long time writing one, so I don't do it often.

But for those who do want to review, please, could you add a bit of critique in it? I know people love the usual "I love it please update" but I ask of you to add just a little bit more. More means perhaps telling me your favorite part, telling me what you think might happen, pulling out something I wrote and adding to the idea.

Like I mentioned Sasuke. He's married to Karin. Is he going to have children too? Are Sakura's and his children going to be rivals or friends?

Things like that.

So please, critique me, it will not discourage me from writing. If I make grammar errors, please, point them out.

Thanks.

Unknown Artist of Hanagakure


	5. Complications

Greetings,

I got some really good feed back for Haitaka, so he's going to live. I never thought what is currently happening in the section I'm writing in would happen, but let's just say Haitaka is sticking around for a _long_ time.

So, be happy, your one chapter away from Sakura giving birth! Also, I hear your cries for Deidara, so he's in the next chapter a bit.

I would just like to say thank you to the people who took the time to review! I really do appreciate your reviews and do know that I have read most of your fan fictions, those of you who signed, and if not, I usually end up checking to see if you have stories that I will like.

But until next opening notes, that is all the answering time I have. But do know that I am taking your comments into consideration when I read them.

That is all my notes for now. I will write some end notes, but until then...

* * *

_**From Leaf to Flower**_

**ARC 1**

Chapter 5

_Complications_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or this would be where the story line would progress. I also didn't think up Ino's witty nickname for pregnant Sakura. I don't know who, but it wasn't my original idea. The idea about Sakura's hair belongs to Volleys-chan.**

* * *

_"The artistic world is limitless, it can be found anywhere- far from where [s]he lives or a few feet away. It is always on his[her] doorstep." -Paul Strand_

* * *

Sakura sighed as she rushed about the village, checking up on things. The Tsuchikage and Haitaka had left. It had taken them a total of three days to draw up the papers and both she and Onoki had signed it.

Haitaka left with his former kage so he could inform his clan and prepare them to leave secretly in the night. She didn't know when they would be here, but she had become quiet busy.

Tenten had been commissioned by her to make the head protectors with their new symbol that Sai had designed and she was now checking on the progress.

She had already check up on the port, sending a few men off to go get supplies since they were beginning to run low on some things, like tile and marble. Then she had checked up on each of the greenhouses, there was about twenty within five miles of her home. So that took a while. After that she had checked on the kage's tower and began planning their monuments to commemorate different people including KIA ninjas, people she and the others agreed should be celebrated as heroes, and one for her. She had said no like twenty thousand times already, but they finally wore her down.

She was now heading to the hospital to check up on all ten members of the large building and to check on the vet section that Hana was given.

The day had already been long and exhausting, but she pushed forward. She needed to get this done.

"Sakura," Anko's voice called out to her as she appeared next to the busy rosette, "I had a couple of questions for you."

"Go ahead Anko," Sakura said as she nodded, but kept walking, "I'm listening."

"Alright," She grinned as she opened as scroll, "From what I have collected from the snakes, they say that there are several summon creatures without pacts around here. Starting off with some of the more prestigious ones like the phoenix and Underworld Keys."

"Keys?" Sakura asked, trying to ignore the dizzy feeling she was getting.

"Yeah," Anko said as she jumped about a bit, "The Underworld Keys are super special. It has been said that _they_ hold the pact of at least twenty different summons and they only pledge their loyalty to one person every hundred years, but they are picky little suckers. I think it would just be best if they were a village treasure or something. I mean we can't know-"

"Anko-san," Sakura said, her world was really starting to spin, but she held on as best as she could.

"Yes, Sakura-sama?" Anko asked, a little annoyed that she was being interrupted.

"I think I will need you to catch me," Sakura said, her world dimming fast, "I'm about to pass out."

And with that, everything went black. She could hear Anko for a minute, but soon even the loud swearing of the snake mistress disappeared.

* * *

Sakura groaned as she slowly came to, opening her eyes and waiting for them to focus. She blinked a couple times as she tried to figure out where she was. The last thing she remembered was talking with Anko before passing out.

That's right. She passed out.

She was about to get up, but something pushed her down, "Oh no you don't."

The voice was so familiar that it hurt. Sakura looked over to her side to see Tsunade, wringing a washcloth before setting it on Sakura's head.

"You are going to stay right there," Tsuande said as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Shishou?" Sakura asked, her voice cracking from being so dry.

Tsunade smirked happily as she grabbed a glass of water with a bendy straw in it near Sakura's mouth.

"At least you aren't suffering from amnesia as well. Here, take a sip slowly."

Sakura did as she was told and took a large sip of water to wet her throat before speaking again, Tsunade putting the glass back where it had been.

"What are you doing here Shishou? Don't you need to be helping Naruto run Konoha?"

Tsunade just waved her hand dismissively, "No, he has Jiraiya for that. It took a while, but that was what I've been trying to get Jiraiya to agree to. I wanted to start this village for a while, but I couldn't just leave Naruto alone with no advisor."

"So you were tricking Jiraiya into agreeing when I-" Sakura started, thinking back to that day she had told Tsunade.

"Yes," Tsunade said with a sigh, "It had taken me a couple more days to corner him and force him into signing that paper. I just had to make him believe I was interested in him to cloud his judgment."

"Oh," Sakura said as she tired to sit up, just to be pushed back down.

"Oh no you don't," Tsunade said with a sharp look on her face, "You aren't getting up anytime soon, missy."

"But Shishou," Sakura started to say.

"I'm not your Shishou anymore Sakura," Tsunade said as she shook her head.

Sakura's eyes widened in fear as she tried to sit up again, getting pushed down as she began to sputter out her worries.

"What do you mean! You're not doing this to punish me, are you, Shishou? I don't want-"

"Enough." Tsunade barked with slight agitation, "I'm not your Shishou anymore because you have nothing else to _learn_ from me, not because I'm punishing you. Geez, Sakura, I wouldn't be here if I hated you. You ended you apprenticeship the moment you started to build this place from the ground up."

"But I still need to learn so much more," Sakura argued as she once again tried to sit up.

"The only thing you need to learn is to stay down," Tsunade said as she pushed her back down, "All you need is experience. I've taught you all I know."

That helped calm Sakura down as she took a breath, "Then what do I call you now?"

"… Well let's see, the baby will call me Grandma, so you can call me Kaa-chan… if you want." Tsunade said as she looked at Sakura hopefully.

Tsunade had become her guardian when her parents had died. Though at the time of her apprenticeship, they preferred to keep it professional, but that was done now and Sakura had the chance to have a closer relationship with the retired Hokage.

"I think that would be nice, Kaa-chan." Sakura said with a smile.

Tsunade's smirk came back as she sat down on the side of the bed so she could talk more with her daughter.

"So, first off, you aren't going to be going anywhere for a while," Tsunade said, her smirk disappearing as she looked at Sakura with a disapproving look, "You pushed yourself too hard. And right now you are at a stage where you can't do that. Not only that, but since you are small, it drains you more. So, until you go into labor and give birth, you are to stay in bed."

"But I have work to oversee and things I need to double check, and the Gashu clan will be here any day!"

"You are staying in bed." Tsunade said in that final tone, "You are not even allowed to shower or use the bathroom by yourself, this could happen again and next time Anko won't be there to catch you."

"Alright," Sakura said with a sigh, being stuck in a bed was going to be boring.

"Now, what is this about the… Gashu clan was it? How in the world did you manage to get a whole clan to move here?"

Sakura smiled a bit as she retold the whole story and ended with the words, "It ends up, Meishou Haitaka, the clan head, is the father of Deidara."

Tsunade blinked. Once. Twice.

"You actually made a peace pact with the current Tsuchikage _and_ got one of the most prestigious clans that had managed to keep their names _out_ of the bingo books?"

"That's right," Sakura said with a smirk, "Haitaka-san should be here at any time. He said it would only take a week or so to organize his people and about three days bring them here. That was about nine days ago."

"Then I will be the one who meets with him. I have some grievances to repay anyways." Tsunade said with an evil smirk.

Poor Haitaka would never know what hit him. And Sakura was stuck in bed instead of being able to warn him.

"Just be careful Kaa-chan. He's quite the looker for his age, he's definitely where Deidara got his looks from. And I use to think it might have been his mother too, until I met Haitaka-san."

"Pu-lease," Tsunade said as she waved a hand dismissively, "I have seen my share of men. I highly doubt he could even faze me."

"Alright," Sakura laughed, "If you say so."

Tsunade stood up and stretched a minute before turning around and looking at the rosette.

"I talked to Ino and she's allowing me to give you your next check up."

"That was going to be today, wasn't it?" Sakura asked.

Ino had picked up the habit of not telling Sakura so Sakura could not avoid her and her silly belly talking. Some of the things she had said to her belly were sort of disturbing.

"Yes it was," Tsunade said as she put a stethoscope into her ears, "I really have been wanting to do this."

Sakura sighed as she pulled back the covers so Tsunade didn't have to. She was wearing her nightgown. Ino must had dressed her after she had fainted.

Tsunade pulled up her nightgown and began the checkup, thoroughly enjoying listening to the heart beat. Sakura had wanted to listen, but Tsunade told her no. She had told her that was her punishment for pushing herself to hard.

Soon, Tsunade was done and was resting a hand on Sakura's tummy as the baby kicked.

"In less then two months, you're going to be a mommy." Tsunade said as she looked at Sakura in the eyes, "Does that scare you?"

"Greatly," Sakura said as she swallowed, "but I will do my best to raise the child."

Tsunade smiled as she pulled her hand away and tucked Sakura back under the sheets the way she knew the girl liked it, even going to the trouble of picking that darn stuffed bird off the floor and giving it to her. Apparently, it was her favorite with the fox and slug coming in second and third.

"Rest up Sakura," Tsunade said as she petted Sakura's wiry hair, "You're going to need it."

"Yes," Sakura said, her eyes getting heavy, "I will."

And with that Sakura was out. Tsunade withdrew her hand from the girl's hair and hoped Sakura never found out she had just put her under with her chakra. From what Naruto had told her, Sakurazilla was scary and should be avoided at all times. But that was before he met Hinatazilla.

Tsunade just chuckled as she left the room to finish preparations Sakura had started. If anything, Ino would be a good place to start.

* * *

Tsunade was impressed when she had received the news. True to his word, Haitaka had returned in exactly a week and three days. Sakura had been throwing small tantrums whenever she had to use the bathroom or wanted to sit up. Since she had pushed it the day before, Shizune continually told her 'no', like she would a small child.

Ino was helping Tsunade currently in Shizune's place since she knew what needed to be done, while Shizune was doing Ino's job since she knew how.

"Come Ino," Tsunade said as she stood up and straightened her clothes, which were nicer then her usual outfit thanks to Ino forcing them into her hands and making her promise to wear them, "I have to meet that father of the man who knocked up my daughter."

Ino felt bad for Haitaka.

Tsunade was worse then Sakura. Even when she was in Sakurazilla mode.

It didn't take long to get to the center of the square that they all had landed on, since it was right there. Tsunade marching up in an elegant kimono that was a pale green with a floral print on it, the bigger flowers colored purple as the smaller ones where sky blue. Her obi a golden color. The Kanji for 'Legendry Sucker' written on the fan that was attached to her obi currently.

"Haitaka-san," Ino greeted the leader, as so to point him out to Tsunade.

She back away a bit, a little nervous of how Tsunade was going to do this.

Haitaka jumped off the claybird that was carrying about twenty people, ordering one of the younger men to take charge and to get them to the proper homes, before advancing towards the two platinum blondes.

Ino winced, he didn't seen to recognize Tsunade. Tsunade smirked at that conclusion.

"Ino-san," Haitaka said with a bow, "It is good to see you again, hm. May I ask where Hanakage-sama is?"

"Um, yeah," Ino said as she nodded, "She'll want to see you so she knows what is happening. Follow me and I'll take you to her."

Ino knew it was so wrong to do this, but she didn't want the other members of his clan to freak when Tsunade started to attack him.

Tsunade on the other hand was grumbling to herself mentally as she had to admit that yes, Haitaka was a looker, and yes, Sakura was right about where Deidara got his pretty little looks. It was obvious by his hair color that he was older then his face showed, and he didn't even had a permanent genjutsu like she did up at all. Lucky.

"Is Hanakage-sama alright?" Haitaka asked, cocking his head to the side when they entered the kage's house and headed for her bedroom.

"Eh… you could say she's been better." Ino said as she tried not to tremble as Shizune started to yell.

"Darn it Sakura! Can't you just stay in bed!"

"No! It's boring and there's nothing to do, just let me at least look over some paperwork!"

"You can't do that, you're suppose to be resting and recovering."

"I fainted, it's not like I died or had a miscarriage, just let me sort through my papers at my desk."

Haitaka didn't even understand what was going on when the older blond that had been walking with Ino-san and him started to curse under her breath and slam the door open to see Sakura trying to reach something on her desk as Shizune as trying to get her back into bed.

"Sakura-chan," Tsunade said in her dangerous low tone, "What are you doing?"

Sakura cursed under her breath as she looked over to her door to see a fuming Tsunade, a scared Ino, and a really confused Haitaka.

He was still in one piece, so Tsunade hadn't gotten her hands on him yet. Ino must have been in on it because she also looked guilty.

"Um… trying to get something to do?"

"Bed. Now." Tsunade growled, clenching her fist as she threatened the rosette without words.

Shizune almost fell over that was how fast Sakura got back into her bed.

"What's going on here, hm?"

Darn it, even his accent was cute, Tsunade noticed as she entered the room and walked towards Sakura, fluffing her pillow so she could at least sit up for a bit.

"A small complication, but that's all." Sakura said as she waved her hand dismissively.

Ino had disappeared by then, Haitaka not even knowing as he entered the room further.

"So how serious is not serious?" He asked, looking at Tsunade, who seemed to know what was going on, "I highly doubt it's nothing, hm."

"She pushed herself too hard and ended up collapsing yesterday. Luckily, Anko-san was there to catch her or she could have injured herself. So now she's bedridden till after the birth, but even then we might keep her there for observation."

"Bummer, hm." Haitaka said with a frown, "That's not good at all. But don't worry, my wife had the same problems, couldn't get up to do anything on her own. Not even bathe. We had nurses from our clan do that for her, hm. Actually, they were servants we used for Dei-chan when it came to bath time. Washed him and scrubbed him clean. He hated bath time because of how thorough they were, but they were good at teaching him to be clean and scentless."

"Well thank goodness they probably retired," Sakura said with a smile.

It would have been embarrassing to be washed by a bunch of women. Especially ones that use to wash Deidara when he was just a little boy.

Haitaka laughed as he shook his head, "They use to rough Deidara up on purpose so he would learn to clean himself well. When they washed my wife, they were gentle. But that's not the point."

"What is the point?" Sakura asked as little worried where this was going.

"Against what you believe, they still serve my household, but I don't need them anymore since my wife's passing, hm. They mostly just kept up the place and cooked, so when I told them about you and your large, understaffed place, they agreed to work for you."

"Do they still offer the bathing?" Tsunade asked, cutting into the conversation.

"Yes, I believe so. I don't ask, hm."

Points for Haitaka in Tsunade's book. He wasn't a pervert.

"I see. I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself yet," Tsunade said as she stuck out her hand to shake, "I'm Sakura's guardian, Senju Tsunade."

That poor man didn't even recognize the name. Sakura closed her eyes as he took her hand and shook it, giving his name as well.

"Meishou Haitaka."

It was Déjà vu all over again as he squirmed under her grip, trying to pull free, but this time, he hadn't licked her and she wasn't about to let go and feign innocence.

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune yelped as she looked horrified at the whole thing.

"Not again," Haitaka gasped as he tried to pull his hand free.

"Sorry Haitaka-san," Sakura said, "I didn't think she'd pull something like this. Let me introduce you properly. This is my old shishou, the fifth Hokage."

"That explains A LOT, hm!" He said as her grip tightened.

"Now, I wanted to talk to the man who's son knocked up my daughter."

"I understand, hm," Haitaka managed to say as he felt his wrist crack from the pressure too, "How about you let go and we talk about this like to civilized shinobi?"

"I'd like that," Tsunade said as she gave one last squeeze before letting go, "How about I mend the hand of yours while we're at it."

_'Don't say no, don't say no. don't say no.' _Sakura chanted in her head as she watched him cradle the wrist.

"Unfortunately, I'm going to have to say 'no', hm." Haitaka said as he continued to lie on the floor, "Technically, this is too close to my Kekkei Genkai and the fact that our bones are a little different because of the mouth there."

"It's nothing I'll get excited about," Tsunade said as she picked him up by the scruff of the shirt, "I'll just take you down stairs to give you a nice patch up. I am not taking no as an answer."

Haitaka finally understood his predicament. He just nodded weakly as he followed the woman to certain pain. She wasn't about to numb his hand like Sakura had.

* * *

Could things _get_ anymore demeaning in this pregnancy?

First, she found out she was pregnant and then had to admit what she had been doing. Then, Ino wouldn't leave her alone with that darn camera, she still wasn't, and it was beginning to get on her list of things to not do to Sakura without a death wish. It only got better when she met Haitaka. She broke his hand because of the flirtatious stunt that he pulled just to basically find out that he probably taught Deidara that trick because, oh, he was his father. This part was probably one of the better humiliations, she passed out and had to lay in bed while others did things for her.

But of course, this one took the cake.

She was now being washed in a tub by several women that were now apart of her staff. They were washing her head to toe, lathering up her short hair, and basically having a field day with her, giggling about _this_ and_ that_.

"To imagine," One of the women said, her name was Aozora, "That all those years ago, that we would never have expected to wash Deidara's love when she got pregnant, un."

"Aozora-chan," Nikkoo, the head of the staff, laughed, "We were too busy trying to keep Dei-chan _in_ the tub to be thinking this far ahead, hm."

All six of the older women laughed as they continued to wash Sakura, she feeling the heat rise to her face out of embarrassment.

Haitaka had introduced them all, they roughly being about five to ten years younger then he, but still old enough to be her mother. Nikkoo was about fifty-five, a few years older then even Haitaka.

There were only six of them, but all of them still seemed as jolly as a bunch of giddy school girls. There was Nikkoo, the head of the staff; Aozora, the cook; Kosame and Zaazaa, twin sisters who cleaned very well; Yuki, she sewed and did laundry; and Yuugure, who tended to the gardens and children.

Their ages ranged from forty –the twins- to fifty-five. But all seemed like they enjoyed their jobs.

"Hold still Sakura-chan," Yuki said when Sakura moved back when she was rubbed in a more sensitive spot.

"Sorry," Sakura said apologetically.

"No worries, your almost done, then we will get you nice and dry and back into bed, desu," Yuugure said as she also ran over a more sensitive spot, causing Sakura to squirm again.

"Well," Aozora said with a laugh, "Deidara's obviously got you trained, un."

Sakura's face heated up again as the women laughed at what was said.

Deidara was so going to get it if she ever came across him again. Not for just the pregnancy thing, but really making her _that_ sensitive in his more favorite spots that people could figure it out.

A bucket of water was dumped over her head, rinsing her body of all soap.

"There we go," Yuki said, moving a graying strand of strawberry blond hair out of her light blue eyes, "I will prep your bed and bring in your nightgown, Sakura-chan, aru."

"Thank you," Sakura mumbled as she continued to stare at the bottom of the tub. It was filled with little water so that they could scrub her, but now, the others were rinsing her hair.

"No problem sweetie," Yuki said as she left the room.

That was the only thing Sakura really like about these women as of right now, they didn't call her Hanakage-sama or Sakura-sama, they called her Sakura-chan. It was comforting in a way.

"My," Aozora laughed again as she finished rinsing Sakura's short locks of pink hair, "I have never seen hair so pretty, un. Not even Dei-chan's hair could compare to yours."

She was talking about the duo color hair Sakura had. It was easier to see it now that it was wet. The deep red strands of hairs and the translucent white hairs that caused her hair to look pink. She just blushed a bit as she played with her hands.

"Such a pretty girl you are," Kosame laughed as she tossed a towel over Sakura, "No wonder Dei-chan fell for you, yeah."

Zaazaa smiled as she added, "And made you our shining star, Sakura-chan, yeah."

"I'm no one's star," Sakura said lowly, not thinking these different shades of graying blondes would hear her.

"Nonsense!" "Absurd!" "Sakura-baka!" Four voices yelled out, the twins saying the same thing.

She blinked as she looked up at the aging women, still all beautiful even in their older age. Hues of blue eyes glaring at her as they pulled her up and began to dry her.

"Believe it or not, but we knew Deidara. He was a stubborn boy who preferred to stay away from people, hm." Nikkoo started.

"He only liked three people, his father, his mother, and Tsuchikage- his grand godfather." Aozora said.

"Though he loved his clan as a whole. He never liked anyone individually, yeah." Zaazaa said.

"Girls scared him, boys picked on him, and adults looked down on him." Kosame finished, "He must love you very much. That makes you our shining star, our hope for the future, our next clan head, yeah."

"Clan head?" Sakura yelped, trying to get free of the towels, "I can't be a clan head."

"Haitaka isn't as young as he once was, despite his good stature and current health, hm. He will need to pass it down before your child is old enough and if Dei-chan doesn't return to us, then you'd be next." Nikkoo said before adding, "But I believe that little Dei-chan will be looking for you when he can't find you, hm. That and Haitaka has a good ten years still left as head going for him."

Sakura could only hope that Nikkoo was right.

Soon, she was dressed again and placed back in bed. She sighed as she played with the stuffed bird. From what she had seen, all of Deidara's family had the same basic color of hair and eyes. That easily scratched out the idea of her child having her eyes or her hair, not like she was even sure her rare hair color was even passable that way.

The baby kicked again, but she paid little mind to it other then leaking some of her chakra from her hand onto her belly, to soothe the child with familiarity. It worked and soon the kicker stopped.

"My flower, my soul," Sakura said aloud to herself.

That was what she was planning on naming the child. If it was a girl, she had decided to name her after a flower; if it was a boy, she would name him soul.

"Dei-kun," She whispered as she looked out her window from her spot in bed, "Please, return to me one day."

There was that same prayer to kami. For her child to be her sunshine and moonlight, and for her moon to return to her. That was all she even wanted.

But instead, she gained a village, a home, a family, and a clan. More gifts then she knew what to do with, but she decided to treasure them instead of sulk after the one she wasn't yet given.

If Nikkoo and the other women were correct, Deidara would be looking for her when he couldn't find her. That's all she could hope for.

* * *

That is the end. Of this chapter anyways.

So, yes, bad Hana-chan, I added more OCs, but they are like the ensemble in a musical. They have names, but that's pretty much it. They don't come in a lot of times with more then a couple lines or funny things that make you laugh, like they talk about Deidara... a lot.

Here's a little treat for you that comes from the next ARC:

_"I can see why Sakura-chan chose him, he definitely has the energy to survive her, yeah." Zaazaa laughed._

_"I know, did you see the size of his-" Kosame started but was interrupted._

_"Ahem," Sakura said, clearing her throat and trying not to blush, "Please refrain from such discussions. I would rather not hear about it in my own kitchen."_

_"Aw, Sakura-chan," The ladies whined as they could no longer talk about their favorite topic: Deidara._

As I said, they are just ones that offer funny input and add to the comedy. This story is about Sakura building a village, so there will be times when OCs become apart of the 'more then one line' section to the 'main character, but not as main as Sakura or Deidara or Tsunade or Ino' kind of thing.

If I used words you didn't know, please mention it to me in the review.

_Haitaka- Sparrow Hawk_

_Gashu- Artist_

_Meishou- Craft Master_

_Hana- flower_

By the way. I love reviews. But I usually take a long time writing one, so I don't do it often.

But for those who do want to review, please, could you add a bit of critique in it? I know people love the usual "I love it please update" but I ask of you to add just a little bit more. More means perhaps telling me your favorite part, telling me what you think might happen, pulling out something I wrote and adding to the idea.

Like I mentioned Sasuke. He's married to Karin. Is he going to have children too? Are Sakura's and his children going to be rivals or friends?

Things like that.

So please, critique me, it will not discourage me from writing. If I make grammar errors, please, point them out.

Thanks.

Unknown Artist of Hanagakure


	6. Amariris Rei

Greetings,

Alright. We are clearing things up right here and now. This is still ARC 1. Deidara _is_ in this chapter. But... well you'll see.

Finally! What you've all been waiting for! THE BIRTH! Now hold your horses and let me get through a couple things.

I have written the beginning of the next ARC, but I am still writing the interlude. There is one last chapter after this that is apart of ARC 1 and your done! Next ARC is mostly about Deidara and Sakura... well... you'll see...

So. That is about it. I know you'll probably hate me because there are OCs, but come on, this is about families, and living life in Hanagakure. I'll try to add action... but I do not think I'm good at that sort of thing.

I would just like to say thank you to the people who took the time to review! I really do appreciate your reviews and do know that I have read most of your fan fictions, those of you who signed, and if not, I usually end up checking to see if you have stories that I will like.

But until next opening notes, that is all the answering time I have. But do know that I am taking your comments into consideration when I read them.

That is all my notes for now. I will write some end notes, but until then...

* * *

_**From Konoha to Hana**_

**ARC 1**

Chapter 6

_Amariris Rei_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or this would be where the story line would progress.**

* * *

_"Art does not reproduce what we see rather it makes us see." -Paul Klee_

* * *

Deidara just stared at his cup. It was basically a bunch of syrupy liquid that was once his tea. Not that he was paying any attention as he dropped another sugar cube in it and watched it slowly dissolve.

"Knock it off," A voice ordered him.

"Hmm?" Deidara said looking up at the person who had spoken, "What do you want Sasori-danna, yeah?"

The puppet looked away from the book that he was reading and glared at the blonde.

"Stop wasting the sugar cubes. If you're going to drink it, that's one thing, but you're not." The redhead said before looking back down at his book, "What are you moping about anyways? Shouldn't you be glad that I'm back and Tobi is no longer your partner?"

It was true. He had gone on a super long mission with Tobi just to recover Sasori's core. With a little ijutsu, the core was restored to its former glory and was plugged into one of Sasori's spare bodies. Tobi was reassigned to Zetsu since Sasori and Deidara worked together so well.

"Yeah…" Deidara said as he went back to staring at his cup.

He didn't sound very convincing to Sasori, so the puppet connected some chakra strings to the young member and forced him to drink the syrupy tea, inwardly smiling as the boy gagged after it was swallowed.

"Danna! What the hell, yeah!"

Sasori set down the book and grabbed the blonde's chin in a forceful manner after shushining over to the bomber's side.

"I asked you why you were moping, gaki. I expect to be answered when I ask a question of you." His words were threatening as he glared menacingly.

"I can't talk about it," Deidara sighed as he looked away.

"Can't? Or won't?" Sasori asked, his grip on Deidara's chin tightening painfully.

"Danna," Deidara whimpered as the pain surged through his nerve system, "You're hurting me, yeah."

"Answer the question then." Sasori said, gripping it tighter as his patience grew thinner.

"Won't."

And with that, the grip released and Sasori pulled off his ring, setting it on the table before pulling of Deidara's and sealing the two.

"There in no way for Leader or anyone else to tap in and hear what you're going to tell me," Sasori said, "We're not even in Ame. Tell me."

Deidara looked at Sasori, then around the area. They were in one of their own favorite places in a small country with no shinobi. No one knew they were here and no one would ever find them here. He sighed as he looked at Sasori, trying not to cringe.

Sasori had become like a father figure to Deidara, not that anyone could replace his real father, Craft Master Sparrow Hawk of the Wind Current, but Sasori, Scorpion of the Red Sands, came in a close second to his father.

He had trained him and took care of him since he had turned 14 and forced into Akatsuki. He couldn't lie to him. He would know, so the only thing to do was tell the truth or a couple half truths.

Sasori would be furious anyways, Deidara had fallen hard for the one that helped kill him.

"It wasn't planned or anything, she just kinda appeared one day after I accidentally misread the weather and went into a rainstorm, yeah." Deidara started.

Sasori knew how dangerous misreading the weather was for Deidara, the clay dissolved in wet weather.

"Continue," Sasori said as he sat back down and put his full attention of Deidara.

"I fell out of the sky, crashed into a bunch of trees, my cloak somehow tore off of me, and I was pierced in the side by a bamboo tree. I was dying, yeah. But just as I thought I was about to die, something pulled me back. That was the first time we had met formally. She had found me in the forest area she was scouting and mistook me for someone else, or that's what she said, yeah.

She took her time and nursed me back to health even when she learned who I was, telling me that she wouldn't leave a job half done and that it would be too much trouble to hand me over. Her heart is soft and forgiving, yeah. So instead of attacking her and killing her, I let her live like she had let me live.

The second time wasn't planned either. I happened to be commissioned for the same undercover job. She was my accomplice and through that amount of time, she and I became friends, yeah.

Eventually, I would start looking for her any time I was not on a mission. She never would know if I would appear, yeah. I had made it that way so she couldn't say it was planned. I would usually pick her up when she had solo missions, take her to the nearest village close to her rendezvous point, and spent time with her.

At first, I started to teach her how to draw, take her out to eat, and just hang with her… But soon… Well. She stole my heart as I stole hers, yeah. Every time she had a solo mission, I would go out, no matter what, and be with her, make love with her, and treasure her. That was our routine…

But… I went on that mission with Tobi to recover your core, that five month long mission right after seeing her, and now I can't find her, yeah. I'm worried that she was found out. It scares me to think she might have died, yeah."

"Have you checked the village records she lives in?" Sasori asked as he cocked his head.

"Nine times, yeah. They're gone, like she never existed, yeah."

"Then perhaps she was just a spy in the village, not really a shinobi of that village? It happens all the time Deidara."

"No, she was apart of the village," Deidara growled as he stood up, angrily shouting, "she was the freaking prize student of the Hoka-"

He cut himself off as he stared at Sasori, hoping that he wouldn't connect it.

"Deidara," Sasori growled, "This girl you fell in love with wouldn't be Haruno Sakura, the apprentice to the fifth Hokage, would she?"

Deidara chewed on his lip as he looked down, like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Deidara, you didn't." Sasori hissed, Deidara just nodded.

_He did_.

"What were you thinking!" Sasori yelled as he grabbed the blonde by the hair and yanked him closer to him, Deidara giving out a pained yelp, "She could have been using you for information! What if you told her something that could be used against us!"

"I only told her things about me, and she only told me things about her, yeah. That was what we agreed on when we first started seeing each other," Deidara explained.

Sasori glared a him a bit longer before releasing his hold on the blonde hair, "You realize now that it puts you at danger that she has gone missing."

"I trust her, yeah." Deidara said as he massaged his scalp, "She won't give anything away about me that will cause me any harm."

"Just like you," Sasori hissed snidely.

"Just like me, yeah," Deidara said as he set his gaze at Sasori's eyes.

Sasori just watched as the blonde's eyes sparkled with trust and determination along with the ache of worry.

"Well, we better find her to make sure that she's okay," Sasori said before picking the book up, "But we'll do it when we are not being suspicious. We will have to be careful that Leader-sama never hears of this either."

Deidara blinked. Once. Twice. Thrice.

"You mean… you're going to help me, yeah?"

"Answer me truthfully: Did she ever once take credit to my defeat? Or even talk about it?"

"She spoke about it a lot, but she told me that it was really that old woman that had defeated you in the end, that she was just the tool the woman used half the time, yeah. Sakura-chan hated it when other's recognized her as your killer. I think she flinched the first time I mentioned it."

"You said she spoke of it often, what would she tell you?"

Deidara smiled cockily as he looked at Sasori, "That it was the highlight of her whole shinobi life. She could still remember every blow and every move of that battle. Each time she spoke of it, I'd have to spar with her just to get her to calm down about it, yeah."

Sasori smiled a small smile as he looked at Deidara again, "Then, yes, we. That girl was like art in battle, beautiful and deadly. I wanted her, you know that? I wanted to add her to my collection, that's how much fun she was. I just wanted to know if she took credit, or gave credit was due. I guess I can't kill her now, her being a truthful brat and all. You can have her."

"Thanks Danna," Deidara said with a happy smile, just glad Sasori wouldn't kill his girl, "That means a lot to me, yeah."

"Don't mention it brat," Sasori said as he took out their rings and put his back on, Deidara doing the same, "No, really. Don't."

* * *

Sakura sighed as Ino finished applying cream to her very large belly so there would be no stretch marks. She was in her ninth month finally and could hardly move.

"One last thing forehead-girl and I'll let you get back to sleep," Ino said as she pulled out a fabric tape measurer. She wrapped it around Sakura's pregnant tummy and measured it.

"Okay," Ino said as she helped Sakura stand up to pull down the nightgown, "You're good to go. I think that you'll be due any day now."

Sakura's belly had dropped, it was what happened with all pregnant women when they were days away from birth. The womb getting ready to evict its tenant.

"Good," Sakura said as she managed to lie back down, her eyes weary as she looked ready to fall back asleep, "This baby is a big one. I can't even walk to the bathroom without coming back and sleeping for an hour."

"That's the reason you are on bed rest, Sakura," Ino said as she rolled her eyes, "We knew this was going to happen, so don't sweat it."

It was already the middle of summer, winter being long gone and her stomach now looking like it was on the verge of just bursting. The baby was big, that much Sakura knew, and since she was a little frail –though she hated to admit being frail in anything- she had been easily worn out in her last month.

She fell back asleep easily once Ino had left the room. Said blond gave a giddy grin as she walked down to the favored kitchen in the house, finding Haitaka and Tsunade sorting through paperwork while Shizune was out getting more. The six servants doing their jobs in different parts of the house.

"So, what's the pool currently?" Ino asked, causing Tsunade to smile.

"Hinata and Naruto are betting on a girl and a boy, about 19 inches and weighing in around 6 lbs.

Kiba and Shino guessed two girls, 20 inches, 10 lbs.

Shikamaru and Chouji guessed a boy and girl, both about 18 inches, 7.5 lbs.

Shizune and I guessed boy and girl, 21 inches, 8.5 lbs.

Sai didn't bet because he said she would get angry and she had already said that she wasn't a lottery, but I say screw that so I put him down for 22 inches 7 lbs, both boys.

Neji, Tenten, and Hanabi said 17 inches, 5 lbs, two girls."

"Is she expecting twins, hm?" Haitaka asked, cocking his head as he looked at the two women strangely, "She always refers to them as one child, hm."

"She isn't expecting twins," Ino giggled, "She thinks the baby's just big, but there are really twins in there. We _were_ going to tell us but she snapped at us, telling us that she wanted this pregnancy to be a surprise."

"Well she's going to be surprised alright, hm!" Haitaka said a bit panicked at the thought of _twins_, "That's important to tell her! You should go tell her immediately or I will."

He stiffened considerably when Tsunade pinned him onto the kitchen table, keeping his lovely little mouths up and way from her wrists by grabbing his wrists with one hand and the other hand around his throat.

"You are _not_ going to tell Sakura," She growled, "I love her dearly, but she'll freak out more if she knows _now_ that she is having a set instead of just one child. Get it Haitaka-chan?"

"Who you calling _chan_?" Haitaka growled as he easily flipped her onto the table, his wrists free and their positions swapped, "I've been a shinobi for forty year, hm. I am no spring chicken."

Tsunade bitterly added more points to his name. The man definitely wouldn't just take getting kicked around like Jiraiya, but that didn't mean she'd roll over either.

"Sorry Taka-chan, but I don't like to being thought of as some woman that you can pull this on," She said before flipping him onto the ground and digging her heel into his chest, "I'm just not that kind of girl."

"Of course, hm," Haitaka laughed as he flipped her onto the ground too by grabbing her heel and biting it as he pulled it up, "You're a kunoichi."

"You bit me you little bugger!" Tsunade growled as she and Haitaka began to brawl on the kitchen floor, sometimes hitting the tables, counters, and chairs as they fought for dominance.

"Now, now," Ino said as she tried to break up the fight without getting involved, a nervous smile on her face.

Both continued to brawl, using dirty tricks to get on top, neither bothered by some of the more perverted looking moves. True shinobi fighting, not like the young genin who were not use to such low tactics and would have a heart attack if that grabbed a woman by the chest, but like seasoned shinobi trying to dominate the other.

But still the fight was a little childish, the way they threw insults at each other and snarky comebacks.

"They're acting like children," Ino groaned as she hit her forehead with her hand, "How can these two be shinobi?"

"We're not going to tell her, get it?" Tsunade said as she had wrapped her legs around his waist and was threatening his area with a chakra blade.

"I get it, hm!" Haitaka yelped as he struggled in her grasp, "Just… don't do that yet! I'm not that old yet! I can still use that, hm!"

"What? No begging that you still _want _to do 'it' with some woman?" Tsunade asked, a little stunned that he hadn't begged for the ability to procreate. He had just said he could still use it.

"What do I look like? Some guy who goes to the red light district for some fun, hm?" He sounded very offended.

"Haitaka-sama has only been with one woman in his whole life," Aozora said, coming into the kitchen with groceries, obviously eavesdropping, "And she died fifteen years ago, un."

More points of Haitaka.

"Well Taka-chan," Tsunade said as she got off, "I guess I will have to let this slide then."

"Stop calling me that, I'm older then you, hm!"

"Oh really?"

Though Tsunade had let people believe that she was fifty when Naruto was twelve, she was really only forty. Jiraiya let is slide too, but they weren't _that_ old.

"Yes, you are approximately 48, hm," Haitaka said, "I am two years your senior."

"_You_ are fifty," Tsunade gaped, "You do _not_ look fifty."

"You can say that the man who started our clan was a bit vain," Haitaka said as he got off the floor, "He liked good breeding as well, hm. Knew some women like yourself, young looking even at an older age, then he used them to start his clan, soon he had inbred it into every child."

Tsunade smiled at his flattery, "So how did you know I am 48?"

"I'm old, I live in a clan with women like Aozora-san, who's pushing forty-five currently, hm."

"Says the old goat who turned fifty months ago, un," Aozora said in a sing-song as she began to chop up the veggies for dinner.

"Haha," Haitaka said as he sat back down and began to read the paperwork again, squinting as he looked.

"Your reading glasses, Haitaka," Nikkoo said as she walked through to get to the backyard.

"I can see it, hm," Haitaka replied, ignoring the remark, too stubborn to admit he was farsighted.

Tsunade laughed as she pulled on his braid, "You are an old man."

"Haha, hm." Haitaka said as he handed her some paperwork too, "Now let's see how old age has been to you, hm?"

He started to curse silently as she read it aloud with no problems.

* * *

Sakura was being naughty, she knew that as she quietly went down the stairs to grab another piece of that chocolate pie. It was really all that pie's fault for being just what she had been craving. No one was awake since it was well near midnight and she kept getting cramps, so she figured why not grab another slice.

She had happily sat down to the pie and began to eat, having not a care in the world, but once finished and washing the plate to make sure _she_ wasn't suspected; _it_ happened.

The largest cramp yet. But that wasn't what caught her by surprise, it was the fact that her water just broke. The cramp wasn't a cramp at all, it was a contraction.

She gritted her teeth as she stood there in pain, not currently being able to move. The only thing she could do was throw the plate she had just washed onto the ground and listen as it crashed loudly, awaking the ninjas who lived with her.

Haitaka was the first on the scene, still sleepy looking, but awake and aware.

"Sakura-sama," He called to her, "What are you doing up, hm?"

Tsunade was right after him, coming towards them from down the stairs.

"My water just broke," Sakura managed to say before beginning to pant for air, "And the last contraction was really strong."

"Oh hell," Tsunade said as she flicked on the lights, seeing the broken plate, "Haitaka, can you pick her up? We'll get her to the hospital as soon as I wake Shizune and Ino."

"Right," Haitaka said as he picked her up, not caring if he cut up his feet as he lifted her and got her to the door.

"Breath, Sakura, hm," He said as she held her stomach.

"I am," She hissed as she tried to wait the contraction out.

Tsunade came back down with Ino and Shizune right behind her, Ino snapping a blasted picture of her in Haitaka's arms, looking in pain.

"Ino!" Sakura yelled, "I do not need this right now!"

"I told you I am documenting your pregnancy and that means _all_ the gory parts too!" Ino said stubbornly as she let the camera rest in her purse she was bringing.

"Oh no you're not!" Sakura started to argue, but it was Tsunade who interrupted.

"Let's just get you to the hospital and get you prepped for delivery."

"Fine," Sakura growled as she looked at Tsunade, "That epidural better work too, I am not delivering without it."

"We'll see," Tsunade said, leading the way to the hospital.

Soon, Sakura was on a delivery bed, crying out as the contractions got closer and closer.

Tenten, Neji, Hanabi, Sai, Anko, Kurenai, Nikko, Aozora, Kosame, Zaazaa, Yuki, and Yuugure in the waiting room. Not to mention the entire village was awake and waiting for the news, especially the Gashu clan.

"Give her your hand, Haitaka," Ino said as she finished putting the epidural needle in Sakura's spine.

"Why isn't it working," Sakura cried out, "The drugs aren't doing anything."

"Give it time Sakura," Shizune said as she petted her short pink hair that was drenched in sweat, "Everyone has a different level of effectiveness."

Haitaka gave her his hand as another contraction came, getting his hand squeezed to death, yet again. He whimpered, but Tsunade threatened him to even _dare_ to pull free.

She just finished prepping Sakura before checking her female parts to see how far she had dilated.

"Haitaka," Sakura breathed as she continually crushed the man's hand, "When I find that son of yours, I am slugging him in the face so hard that _you're_ going to feel it."

"I can already feel it, hm," He whimpered, "My hand just cracked again."

"Ino! Stop taking those freaking pictures or I will make sure you _won't_ get an epidural when you're in this position!!" She screamed as Ino just took another picture.

"Yah, yah," Ino said with a roll of her eyes, "You do remember that you and I have high tolerance to drugs because of some of the missions we had to take. The epidural does almost nothing for us."

Sakura started to list off all the swears she knew, how could she forget that?

"Okay Sakura, put your legs through the stirrups, your going to start pushing in a couple minutes."

The process was long and tiring. But soon, after much pushing, Sakura had given birth.

"It's a boy," Tsunade said, handing the baby to Ino to clean up.

The little boy was wide eyed and looking around, not screaming in the least. He was merely observing everything around him.

"What do you want to name him, Sakura?" Shizune said, bringing the baby back to his mother, after Ino cleaned him up, who looked at him lovingly, releasing her grip on Haitaka's hand. He just stood back, waiting for the fireworks to go off once she realized she _wasn't _done.

Ino took another picture, Sakura, not minding this time, as she held him.

"Rei." Sakura said as she kissed his forehead, "His name will be Rei."

She looked a little surprised when Ino took him out of her hands and let Haitaka hold the baby boy.

"Ino? What are you doing?" Sakura asked before she had another contraction.

"You're not done Forehead." Ino said as she cleaned up Sakura's face a bit, "You still have one more to go."

"I have _what_?" Sakura screeched as Tsunade popped her head out of the drapes that covered her lower regions.

"You're going to have another one, sweetie, the placenta isn't coming out yet. Now brace yourself alright?"

"I'm having another one after… after all _that_!" Sakura almost cried.

The epidural helped very little.

"Why wasn't I told? You should have seen it on the ultrasound! Or even heard the extra heart beat in there!"

She curse loudly after she figured out the strange behavior of the two blondes.

"You said not to tell you. Naruto _was_ trying to tell you." Ino said as she backed away a bit, out of Sakura's reach.

"I am going to cut out that long haired blonde's tongues, feed them to him, then circumcise him, then castrate him once it heals, _then_ I am going to kill him slowly by removing all his vitals while he's awake going from least important to most!" Sakura screamed out loud as she gripped the rail.

Haitaka flinched as he covered his grandson's ears. His poor son better hope not to find Sakura anytime soon or she _would_ probably do it.

"Do it later, push!" Tsunade ordered.

* * *

Deidara didn't know why, but he woke with a jump. He looked around the dark room he was sleeping in and shivered considerably, not knowing why since it was a hot summer night.

"What's wrong?" Sasori said as he looked away from the puppet he was working on currently.

"I don't know, yeah. I just got this terrible feeling that someone was plotting my demise."

"Knock up any girls recently?"

"NO!" Deidara yelled, blushing thoroughly, "I'm not that kind of guy, yeah! I've only been with one girl and _don't_ intend on finding anyone else."

There was that honor system his father had instilled into him by example. Sasori was actually glad. He wouldn't want to wait for Deidara while he was getting a fix from a whore house like Kisame or Kakuzu did. Hidan had only done it once, and that was to prove he wasn't a virgin. He wasn't now, but had been. Itachi never had exploits like that, but he didn't know about Tobi or Zetsu. Pein obviously had Konan.

"Then there should be no one who knows about your existence other then a small handful." Sasori said as he turned back around, "It was probably just a dream, just go back to sleep."

"Alright, yeah," Deidara said as he yawned and went back to sleep.

If only he knew…

* * *

"Congratulations Sakura," Tsunade said as she finally pulled out the last baby, "It's a girl."

Sakura breathed heavily as the sweat was being wiped off of her forehead by Shizune; Ino was off cleaning the little girl.

"Well, what are the measurement?"

"Nineteen inches on both," Ino said as she weighed the little girl that was staring at her with baby blue eyes, "She's about 6.3 lbs and Rei is about 6.4 lbs."

"Naruto and Hinata win," Tsunade grumbled angrily, "He always wins this crap."

"You took bets!" Sakura yelled.

Ino distracted her quickly as she set the baby into her mother's hands, "What's this little girl's name?"

"Amariris," Sakura said with a smile.

"Here," Haitaka said as he handed Rei back to her too, "I think they need some time with mommy, hm."

"Thanks Jiji-san," Sakura said as she smiled at the grandfather of her children, "How's your hand?"

"Shattered, but I'll get that mended later," Haitaka said, "I have something I need to do right now."

Sakura nodded as he walked out the door, not even stopping to talk to the others in the waiting room. Tsunade was curious as she looked out the window, not understanding what would be so important.

Sakura had been moved into a room and was not taking visitors yet. She was just feeding her children, admiring their baby traits. Dark hair on both of them and bright blue eyes that matched neither her or Deidara's. She would have to wait a bit before they showed their real hair color and eye color.

"So what do you think your Jiji is off doing?" She whispered to them as she kissed both their foreheads again.

Suddenly a bright light flashed in the sky, taking the form of a sakura petal. A large boom following afterwards. Sakura stared in surprise as she continued to watch as the explosions continued to go off. All of them beautiful and fleeting like Deidara's art.

Tsunade had been walking near a window to Sakura's room when the fireworks started. She stared at for a minute before heading to Sakura's room to see what she thought.

"Sakura, what is that old man doing?"

"Something," Sakura sniffed with a sob in the back of her throat, "that Deidara would do. I didn't even know that he knew how to do that. Deidara told me he was the only one who took his art to the next level."

"Then he must be trying hard for you." Tsunade said as she kissed Sakura's forehead.

Both watched as he continued for a few minutes more. Afterwards, Rei and Amariris were put in the cribs in that room and Sakura easily fell asleep.

Tsunade walked out of the room and began to look for that old coot who was trying so hard. She caught him coming in for a landing near the mansion, as if trying to sneak in without stirring up trouble.

"Taka-chan," Tsunade said as she approached him.

He looked over at her with a curious expression, still cradling his wrist close to him. He stopped where he was.

"Yes, hm?"

"Come here," Tsunade said as she grabbed his hand and began to inspect it.

"I can wait till tomorrow," Haitaka said, flinching back a bit waiting for her to be brutal.

He stopped short when she numbed the pain. She quickly repaired all of the damage and began to play with his joints, making sure all of them moved correctly.

"You'll be a good grandfather," Tsunade said with a smile, "But I would advise you not to shake hands with anyone any more."

With that she released his hand, brushing her lips across his cheek before heading inside. Haitaka just stared out into space as he touched the place she had kissed him, blushing.

He hadn't been kissed in fifteen years.

He smiled after a while as he stared at the stars, remembering something he had told Deidara.

_"The stars, do you see them, hm? They are our perfect models of art. Always there, but ever changing. Like our souls, hm. So let us try to reflect that ever changing structure that is our life, and treasure the memory of life's fleeting moments. Art is truly eternal but changing. Nothing ever stays the same, hm. Let the stars attest to that, Deidara…"_

"I still mean it Dei, hm," Haitaka said as he finally headed inside, "Life is ever changing. Let the birth of your children attest to that, hm."

"Oh Taka-chan," Tsunade called out as she leaned on the door frame, "From the blood trial that leads out into the front, I'm guessing your cut up your feet. Come here and I'll fix that for you."

Darn it. His knew he was in trouble by that sly grin on her face, this was probably going to be the payback of grabbing her chest earlier today to pin her down, accidentally taking a nip while he did so. He just knew it by the grin. His stomach dropped as he tried to turn and flee…

Darn it, she was fast.

Medic-nins were officially the scariest thing he had ever met.

* * *

And that's the end. Of this chapter anyways.

So tell me... I know at least one of you had suspected twins, but what about the rest of you? Did you really think I'd pull that? Or Ino not telling her? Cause I think that she would.

Amariris is the name of a flower and Rei means soul. So yes, she named them after a flower and a soul. Now just to set things a bit before next chapter. Amariris is a bit of a jumper. She doesn't just want one person's affection, she wants to be noticed by everyone. She is overly friendly and doesn't care if you're strange, she'll just find you interesting.

Rei is strictly his mother's child. Even though she loved them both equally, she shows Rei more affection cause he _wants_ it and she loved doting on him because he loves to be doted on. So she might seem as if she pays more attention to him, but Amariris doesn't really want her mommy's attention as much as Rei. She's happy with the amount she gets.

But that is for next chapter.

Alright, send me a review! Tell me what you think? Did I misspell anything? How about grammar wise?

Did you have a favorite scene?

Anything that looks like it will be coming back? Like Haitaka and Tsunade's strange relationship?

Just wanted to know.

So, until next update!

Unknown Artist of Hanagakure

-signing out-


	7. Calling of the FlowerShadow

Greetings,

Okay.... this is the last chapter of ARC 1! Next is the interlude!!!! It took me

I would just like to say thank you to the people who took the time to review! I really do appreciate your reviews and do know that I have read most of your fan fictions, those of you who signed, and if not, I usually end up checking to see if you have stories that I will like.

But until next opening notes, that is all the answering time I have. But do know that I am taking your comments into consideration when I read them.

That is all my notes for now. I will write some end notes, but until then...

* * *

_**From Leaf to Flower**_

**ARC 1**

Chapter 7

_Calling of the FlowerShadow  
_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or this would be where the story line would progress.  
**

* * *

_"Every child is an artist- the problem is how to remain one when they grow up" -Picasso  
_

* * *

Sakura stretched slowly in the back yard, moving as slow as possible into the next stance. She stood on a rock that laid in the pond and practiced her breathing as she leaned her torso downwards towards the water as her left leg rose into the air, her arms stretched outwards and reaching for the sky.

She had her eyes closed as she though of the last couple of months. Rei and Amariris had turned six months. Both children cried, but not as much as she had expected. Amariris was fine with anyone, especially her jiji or baa, while Rei would cry if she handed him over to anyone. He was a real mama's boy.

Rei eyes had become a deeper shade of blue, matching Deidara's with no problem, while Amariris had her mommy's jade eyes, much to the surprise of the whole clan. Their hair was different too, but Haitaka said it was nice to see something so different in their clan. Rei had Deidara's sunshine blonde hair, but at the same time, he had some silvery white whips of hair too, making his hair naturally highlight in some areas. His sister had Sakura's birth mother's silvery white locks that shined in the sun.

Sakura couldn't be any more happier with the outcome. Not only had she gotten her sunshine, Rei, but she had also gotten her moonlight, Amariris.

Both of her children demanded attention from her and she also had her other duties to perform, so Sakura had taken to training her body in early morning so she could slim back down into her old pant size again. She had done so near the beginning of the month after she had given birth, much to Ino's chagrin.

"Why can't you stay a little bit fat for just a little bit longer?" The blonde had complained, "You could still fit into the maternity clothes. Now I can't take anymore pictures of you pregnant looking!"

That was the whole reason she wanted to slim down so fast. She slowly moved into another position.

"Getting use to those new stances I taught you, hm?" Haitaka called out from the kitchen door, he began to walk towards her.

"Yes," Sakura said as she held the new position, "I never knew that your clan was so flexible until you started teaching me."

"We aren't, hm," Haitaka said as he crouched down by the pond and sat, "That was my wife's taijutsu. She was from a different village entirely, but it was wiped out, hm. She called it Odori no Hanabira. I thought it would be fitting for our Kage, the Hanakage, to know the Dance of the Petals, hm."

"She must have been very flexible, some of these stances were painful in the beginning," Sakura said as she dipped herself backwards, the right leg high in the air as her head came as close as it could to her left leg.

"She was gifted alright," Haitaka said, "That right there is a very interesting stance, try it on Deidara sometime if you see him again, it is not necessarily just a move in the battlefield. It very well might turn him on, hm."

"Okay, didn't want to hear that from you," Sakura said as she pulled herself upright.

Haitaka laughed as he waved his hand in front of his face dismissively, "That was something my wife would have said, hm. She wasn't embarrassed of anything. I couldn't resist it, it sounded too much like her."

Sakura shrugged as she walked on the water, and finally was on the bank next to Haitaka, "Shall we spar?"

"Keep Tsunade off of me this morning and I'll consider," Haitaka said as he stood up and stretched briefly.

"So tell me again about the fourth mouth," Sakura said as both took a position, Sakura using her new taijutsu and Haitaka using a clan form.

"It's a large mouth were our hearts should be, hm" Haitaka explained as the spar began, he already dominating her in speed and dexterity, "Because of it, our organs are flip-flopped. The heart on the right and everything is shoved away from the mouth."

Sakura leaned far backwards as she dodged his roundhouse, then flipped onto her hands before moving away from his next attack.

"If the heart isn't on the right side, it usually means a lot of health problems, hm. That's why we don't inbreed. Incest would only assist the problem, not solve it."

"I see," Sakura gasped as she moved out of the way last minute, "And what category would you put yourself in? Long range?"

"I do the missions with the least amount of fighting. I'm good with short range and a tad bit of midrange, but I'm more of a shadow on the wall. Recon, assassination, and stealing are where my specialties lie. Deidara is really the only one who is long range."

"Why is that?" Sakura asked, dodging another kick.

"He had problems breathing as a child and would get sick easily. I kept him inside till he was able to breathe easier, hm. He never even wanted to go flying. I forced him on the bird and took him soaring for a bit. Was afraid of heights at that time, hm."

"You'd never know if you'd see him now!" Sakura laughed mildly as she got hit in the shoulder, "He's constantly flying!"

"But he probably is very prone to colds and poisons, hm. Your son looks healthy, so he probably didn't inherit Deidara's weak immune system, hm."

Sakura grabbed his leg, forced the spar to stop as she looked at Haitaka frightened, "What about Amariris? Or even Deidara?"

"Amariris is just as healthy as Rei, sorry about worrying you, hm. Deidara should be fine as long as he takes proper care of himself. Nothing to worry about, I pounded that into his skull as a boy. Eat well, eat right, and eat on a daily basis three times in one day, hm. Clean himself thoroughly. He just has to keep his immunity high that way and he'll be fine."

Sakura breathed in relief, as she wiped away the sweat, "I think I'm good for now."

"Alright, hm," Haitaka said as he fell backwards to lounge into the grass, "I'll be here resting till its time to start the day officially, hm."

"Alright, you do that, Kaa-chan loves coming here into the gardens in the morning." Sakura said as she began to head back in to take a bath.

"Oh second thought," Haitaka said as he pulled himself up, "My bones ache a bit. I'll go soak in the hot springs a bit before I have to take care of clan related things, hm."

Sakura laughed hard at the man's obvious fear of whatever Tsunade had been doing to him. He was constantly avoiding the woman, even though they both lived with Sakura. She had to admit, he was pretty good at it

* * *

It was obvious to her that she wasn't going to get any work done today. Rei was being too cute for that. Whenever he saw her and he wasn't being held by her, he would cry unhappily 'Momma momma momma' until she had him in her arms, snuggling the little momma's boy. Amariris was happy to play on the floor, inspecting every corner of her mommy's office.

Even though the two were twins, it was apparent that one was much more needy then the other. Amariris was happy with anything, Rei was only happy with his mommy.

"Rei-chan, I have to work," Sakura said as she snuggled into his already long locks of hair, "I can't keep playing with you."

"Momma," Rei whimpered as he clung to her harder, not going to let go without a fight.

"Fine," Sakura sighed as she inhaled his baby smell, picking up a pen and beginning to write, "I'll just deal with my work with you on my lap."

Rei just snuggled further into her chest and was asleep in a matter of seconds, happy to just listen to his mother's heartbeat.

"Just like that father of yours, you can't stay away," Sakura lamented as she began to write again.

Ino came in after a while and collected Amariris, leaving Sakura with Rei, who if moved would wake and cry for momma. Everything was calm until she noticed a hawk at her window, tapping away.

Sakura shifted Rei a bit and walked to the window. The little blue eye boy already awakened and curious to know what had made his momma get up. His eyes grew wide at the sight of the hawk.

"It's a messenger hawk, Rei," Sakura said as she opened the window and let the hawk perch on her bare hand, "Isn't it pretty?"

The Hawk was one that stayed with Konoha, but from the looks of the seal on the message, the letter was from Suna.

"The Kazekage sent us something," Sakura said with a surprised look.

She let the bird perch on her chair, so she could use her free hand to grab the message.

"Ah, ah, ah," She said quickly as she pulled Rei away, "Don't even think of it buster, you don't get to pet the hawk. The bird is not trained for that."

Oh, there it was, the infamous pout. Deidara would pout when he didn't get his way, Haitaka would pout when Tsunade messed with him, and now Rei pouted when he wasn't happy.

"Honestly, I don't see why you're pouting," Sakura said as she kissed his head, "You're merely too young to pet the bird."

Sakura didn't use baby words or that high pitched voice to talk to her children. She talked to them as if they were adults. She, though the others seemed a little unsure, was certain that more then half the time, Rei and Amariris knew what she was telling them.

Babies were suppose to be smart, but Rei was ridiculously smart with Amariris right behind him.

He was still pouting.

"How about I buy you a little bird that you can pet all you want?" Sakura said as she kissed his temple, "Will you stop that silly little pout."

He looked like he was considering. He eyed her for a second before snuggling against her again in the cutest manner possible and the pout was gone.

"Thanks baby," Sakura said as she unrolled the scroll to read it.

The letter was a letter of welcoming. Gaara was happy to have another person who understood love and friendship that some of the other Kages didn't seem to have. She smiled happily as she continued to read.

He wanted her to come to Suna. That stood out to her as she reread the letter. All she could tell about the little he wrote was that he thought it highly important for her to come to Suna as quickly as possible.

She looked at Rei who as curled up into a ball in her arms, staring into space, thinking of something. She couldn't leave him. He would be angry, but then again, she couldn't take him with her, Gaara was a wild card currently and she didn't know how he would react to her choice of men.

Sakura sighed as she wrote a response letter and took the hawk, ordering it to immediately go to Suna. The bird looked a little irked, but decided the extra bag of birdfeed it would receive was a good enough treat. Sakura sent that hawk out with another trained hawk, so her hawk could know the route.

Shinobi bred animals were smarter then regular animals. Now all she had to do was prepare and wait

* * *

She had received the reply 3 days after sending the birds out, and now, she was in the middle of the desert, dressed in gypsy clothing, and riding on an elk. Haitaka was on her right, Anko on her left, both looking nothing like usual.

They all wore cowls that hid their hair, their features, and their faces. All but their eyes which looked around the desert for on coming invaders. Haitaka and taken them as far as he could without sending an alarm to the Suna nin, who still were a little jumpy from Deidara, and had discovered the small remains of a shinobi village who raised elk.

That's where they got the ride. Sakura had quickly made arrangements for the surviving villagers –who had just had their village destroyed- to move to Hanagakure. The elk were mostly unharmed and many left without masters, but the people had reassured Sakura that they were smart.

And they were. Not only that, but they were slightly bigger then regular elk, their horns twisted backwards in a manor that made it so that it would balance them while they ran, they could survive even in the desert heat, and they could run even faster then a normal shinobi.

Her elk's name was Tsubasa. It was a good name for her. She was quick and even though female elk in the wild didn't have horns, she did. It was apart of her breeding. Hers twisted back and made it so Sakura could pull herself up onto the horns and shoot arrows from there. Bells and ribbons decorated the elk as Sakura sat on a blanket that jingled every time they moved.

"We're almost there," Sakura said, glad that the city came into view. Her cowl was white, laced with gold and bells that jingled a bit as she moved.

"Relieved are we Hime-sama?" Anko asked as she led her elk right next to Sakura's.

"The sooner we get there, the sooner we can get home," was all Sakura said, clicking her tongue and tapping her heels against Tsubasa to make her move faster.

The elk took off with a elegant dash, its brethren following with Anko and Haitaka on their backs.

"I'll be glad to take a break, hm." Haitaka said with a laugh, "I think Tsunade-sama has been coming on to me. If I dodged her one more time, I would have gotten a black eye, hm."

"Then she'd nurse you back to health even though she caused it in the first place," Sakura said with a grin, "I think she likes you too."

"Tsunade likes him?" Anko asked in disbelief, "Wait till I tell everybody!"

"Let's not," Sakura said, "I would like my children to keep their grandfather, if only for a couple more years. Tell the world and he's as good as dead."

"Blackmail then," Anko said with a grin.

"Do all women from Konoha have some sort of sadistic streak, hm?"

"Yes," Sakura laughed, "I can't think of a single female shinobi in Konoha that isn't just a little sadistic in their own way."

"Remind me not to go there, hm," Haitaka said with a shiver.

"Yeah, especially since almost all the men are perverts. If Jiraiya sees one hair of your pretty head, he'll go all gaa-gaa till he realizes you're a man." Sakura laughed.

"Even then he might add that to his perverted book," Anko said as she wrinkled her nose, "One thing I'm glad Hana doesn't have."

"Shhh, Anko," Sakura said as she slowed her elk, "We are here."

The gates were right before them and the guards stared at them suspiciously.

"State your name and reason for coming. Then show us your papers." One of the guards said as he approached Haitaka's elk.

"He is my guard, sir, do not bother him. I am Haruno Sakura, I have come to speak with the Kazekage under his request." Sakura said as she removed her cowl to show her unmistakable pink hair.

"Haruno-sama," both guards said as the backed away and bowed.

"It is an honor to have you here," one of them said.

"We will let you through as soon as we have your guards names and papers." The other said.

"She is fine, let her in," A voice said from above.

Sakura put the cowl back in place before speaking to the Kazekage who loomed on top of the wall, "Gaara-sama, it is good to see you again."

"As is it good to see you." Gaara said as he bowed his head a bit, "I heard some interesting rumors that I'd like to confirm."

"Then I believe I should answer them accordingly Kazekage-sama." Sakura said as her elk shifted a bit, "Our means of traveling are a bit tried and thirsty, is there a place where they can rest and refresh themselves?"

"My house. Would that be alright?"

"If it pleases you," Sakura said before shifting the strange basket on her back.

"What is that?" Gaara asked as he looked at the strange thing.

"Something I could not leave behind." Was all Sakura would say about it.

He knew she would tell him later, but right now, it was dangerous or private.

"Well then," He said as he let his sand bring him down to the ground, "Let me guide you in."

"But Kazekage-sama, her papers… her guards…"

"They do not need to be checked, I trust her," the Kazekage said before taking the reigns of Tsubasa and leading them inside.

People would stop and stare at her, the princess figure on an giant elk, lead by the Kazekage himself. Sakura couldn't help but squirm a bit, but one look from Haitaka told her that she should stop. She had to play the part that they assumed she was.

Her body straightened and her gaze became hard. She looked like a desert princess the way she was covered. She could only hope that they would enter the privacy Gaara's soon.

* * *

Sasori sighed as he walked about the city of Suna. Deidara was dragging a bit, he had been since 3 months ago. They couldn't find Sakura, no matter how hard they tried. So they were hoping that perhaps in Suna there would be traces of the girl who helped defeat Sasori.

So far there was none.

Deidara was beginning to thin out. Sasori hated how the blonde's appetite was slowly going away. He had already begun to force feed the boy a bit. Whenever he caught the 24-year-old skipping a meal, he would connect him to some chakra strings and force him to eat till Sasori was satisfied. Deidara was getting sneakier though.

"Keep up brat," Sasori hissed as he pulled the blonde closer to him.

Their cloaks kept people from recognizing him.

It was then he saw what people where whispering about. Upon an elk of all things sat a woman and two others, each on their own elk. But she was different. Her gaze was hardened, but her dress and cowl promised that she was quite a beauty. Not only that but the Kazekage was escorting her, himself.

"Look at that," Sasori mused, "Isn't she a beauty?"

"Hmph," Deidara said without even looking, "My girl was a beauty, anyone else can't compare."

Sasori looked at the strange looking basket and smiled. He knew what that was.

"It looks like she's married though, shame, I would have loved one as elegant looking as she. But I'm not as cruel as to separate a child and its mother."

"What?" Deidara asked, clearly confused.

"That basket is used to travel around with a child." Sasori explained, "It keeps the baby cool as they travel through the desert. It's an old trick that seemed to have died out years ago. Interesting…"

Sasori noticed Deidara's gaze land on the basket almost needing like. He had wanted a child with Sakura, but they had yet seen hide nor hair of the almost ghost like woman who seemed to have disappeared from existence.

"We'll find her, then you can have one with her," Sasori said, "I promise you that, brat."

"Sure," Deidara said before looking away, "I would like that, yeah."

Ah, the signature 'yeah'. Progress. Now if Sasori could only make it last, but he knew the progress would be gone by morning.

He had to find Sakura.

* * *

"So," Gaara said as he looked at the basket, "Can you show me now?"

Sakura laughed as she took off her cowl, now safe in the Kazekage's manor with no unwanted eyes looking at her. Haitaka had yet to do so, but that had been on Sakura's order. He wasn't going to until after the situation was explained.

"Of course, just don't get too loud, okay?"

Gaara raised a brow to that. When was he loud?

Sakura quietly opened the basket top and peered in. Slowly, she dipped her hands in and pulled out a small creature that Gaara had been told was called a baby. He had only seen one or two on occasion, but he had never had contact with one.

"This is Rei," Sakura said as she held the small human thing close to her frame.

Rei blinked a couple times, waking up from a really long nap and snuggled quickly with his mother before looking at Gaara with familiar blue eyes.

"Is this your child?" Gaara asked as he looked at the baby from where he stood.

"Yes," Sakura said as she kissed Rei on the temple, "This is my baby. One of two actually, but Amariris decided she wanted to be with her godmother instead. Rei here is a momma's boy. He doesn't like leaving me."

Gaara looked hard at the child. There was something so familiar about the features. He noticed Sakura was watching him as he tried to place the features of her baby.

"His father is Deidara, if that's what you're trying to do." Sakura said boldly as she put her finger in Rei's grip, "That's why I brought him here. To show him to you and to apologize to you for not telling you earlier."

Gaara looked at her with something close to shock, before being able to school in his expression. "Are his eyes different now?"

Sakura looked up a little confused. "What?"

"Deidara. Are his eyes lighter now? Or are his eyes still long for power, filled with hate and murderous intent?"

Sakura shook her head, "Deidara isn't like the man who killed you. Not when I last saw him."

"I see," Gaara said, "So do you love him?"

"Yes." There was no question about it.

"He is a wanted man, in Konoha, Suna, and Iwa."

"Not in Iwa, actually, hm," Haitaka said as he stood forward, "The Tsuchikage had made a mistake when he charged Deidara. He took the charge back and never posted him as missing, hm."

Gaara looked at the cloaked man before asking, "Who are you?"

"This is Haitaka," Sakura said, "He's one of my men, his whole clan was given to me as a peace offering between me and the Tsuchikage. Haitaka is also the grandfather of my child."

That made sense. Gaara nodded as he looked at the blue eyes, "You're son caused a lot of problems here. He attacked and kidnapped me."

There was an amused look in Haitaka's eyes as he pulled off the cowl and removed the form hiding cloak, showing his young looking figure and his flawless face, only the gray showing his true age.

Gaara studied him. He looked a lot like Deidara. His eyes were strong and determined, but soft and gentle when he wasn't trying to look intimidating. He had the same thin rings around his eyes as Deidara that made him look somewhat like a bird. Strong nose, strong jaw, but he kept his hair out of his face, pulled back into a braided twist with a tie at the top and bottom.

"You said he attacked and kidnapped you, hm? But you don't accuse him of being your killer."

"The Akatsuki as a whole killed me."

"Then learn to appreciate the battle. You are Kazekage, hm. A strong shinobi placed in an unfitting office doing paperwork. You probably barely leave the office to train or spar. Though his actions were most likely crude and uncalled for, you enjoyed the battle while it lasted, did you not, hm?"

Gaara grudgingly nodded, "I enjoyed the thrill of battle."

"And now you no longer have the heavy burden of being a Jinchuuriki, hm. Count your blessings, sometimes they come in the most unexpected ways. I know mine did, hm."

Gaara sighed as he closed his eyes, nodding gently before looking at Sakura, "If I ever have a child, you are to be the one that delivers it. Got it? We'll forget all this if you agree and keep your word."

Sakura smiled happily as she nodded, "I promise Gaara."

She looked down at Rei, who was still staring at the man, and smiled as she whispered something to him. The child looked at her, but instead of snuggling up into her like he would usually, he pointed to Gaara and murmured.

"'Aara."

He couldn't say 'Ga' but he was good at rolling his tongue to pronounce the 'r'.

"That's right," Sakura smiled before walking up to Gaara, who had taken a nervous step back, "He wants you to hold him."

Sakura offered the child, Rei, being highly uncharacteristic like, stretched himself out as far as his mother's hold would let him and reached for Gaara.

"'Aara," Rei said again as he managed to grab a piece of the man's clothes.

"I don't know how," Gaara said as he didn't move, other then looking extremely nervous.

"Take both arms, use one to support his bottom and one to support his balance. You can place it on his back if it makes you feel better."

"'Aara," Rei emphasized again, pulling himself out of his mother's hold and demanding in his own way to be held.

Gaara responded this time as he nervously did as Sakura had told him, being very stiff as the baby boy observed him. It was actually amazing how intelligent the baby's eyes were as the boy gently used his hands and mapped out Gaara's face with his fingers. One little hand stopping at his scar on his forehead and looking at his mother.

"It says 'love'," Sakura said as she smiled at her child's curiousness.

"He understands?" Gaara asked as the child went back his observations.

"He's just smart," Sakura said with a laugh, "Do not get me wrong, babies are all naturally curious, he just understands what I'm saying, not a lot of children are like that. Rei and his sister are just smart."

"A genius?"

"I wouldn't doubt it," Sakura said with a nod.

Gaara looked back at Rei, he had relaxed some now that the six month child hadn't squealed in hatred or feared him. As the little boy slowly traced out the lines of his scar, focusing heavily on moving his finger in controlled movements. He decided that he like these things call babies.

Perhaps he would have one of his own one day.

* * *

"So why did you summon me down here?" Sakura asked lazily as she followed Gaara through the streets, her and Haitaka back in disguise, only Rei being exposed as he was contently snuggling up with Gaara.

"I have something, well, someone, that I need you to look at," Gaara said as he led her into the less populated area, closing in to the hospital.

"Ah," Sakura said as she walked a bit faster, "It's not an emergency, is it? You would have contacted me differently if it was, right?"

"No," Gaara said with a shake of his head, "It is not an emergency, more like a… favor… to me."

Sakura tilted her head in confusion, but followed anyways. He led her into the hospital, telling Anko and Haitaka to stay behind. They didn't look to excited about it, but with a nod from Sakura, they did as they were told. Gaara took her and Rei to an area that was closed off to unauthorized personnel. Sakura's head tilted as he stopped at a door and looked at her.

"In here. Just don't freak out. Loud sounds and all." He said, before opening it up.

It was like he was trying to quote what she had said about Rei. Sakura nodded as she slowly entered the room, not knowing what to expect, but when she saw what she was looking for, she knew that wasn't what she had expected at all.

Crimson eyes staring at her, red tufts of hair poking out gently from all directions, and his usual care-less expression. The child, no older then Rei, looked like Sasori.

"How-"

"Some of my men took the liberty to merge Sasori no Akasuna's DNA from his core to a fertilized egg they had, changing it and making it so it was a clone of him, from what I understand anyways. They had made it shortly before Sasori's core was stolen from us."

Sakura's blood went cold at those words. Sasori. His core had been stolen. Most likely by Akatsuki and most likely a mission given to his ex-partner.

"But we can't clarify which Akatsuki members did it, so the case was dropped." Gaara seemed to have known what she was thinking at that time.

"So… the favor?" Sakura said, a little disturbed at seeing the likeness of the baby to Sasori.

"I hate it when weapons are made out of humans," Gaara said as he looked at Rei, "Humans are not living weapons devoid of all emotions. My people seemed to have forgotten that when they made him, so all I am asking is that you take him. Naruto tells me you want a place filled with artists. This child will no doubt be one."

Sakura spun around to stared at the red head.

"What?"

"Take him, name him, and be something that the original Sasori never had: a mother." Gaara said as he walked over to the Sasori clone child and stared, "He deserves it."

Sakura blinked a couple times before her expressions melted into a smile, "Of course, Gaara."

She leaned over the cradle and lifted the baby out, much to Rei's chagrin, but he just settled for pouting rather then full out screaming like usual. The Sasori child struggled a bit, not use to much human contact, but Sakura pressed him against her breast and made sure he could hear her heart beat steadily. He wouldn't have gotten use to the sound of heartbeats if he had been made in the lab.

He paused as he listened, glancing up at her with a curious expression before closing his eyes slowly and listening to her heart.

"Kagerou." She said as she stroked his red tufts of hair, "Since Sasori is a scorpion and a desert dweller, you'll be Kagerou, a dragonfly who can live anywhere whether it be desert or lush forest area."

And with that, Kagerou became her child as well.

Gaara had led them back to the kage's house, where they stayed for a couple days, but soon, Sakura had to head home. So during nightfall, Haitaka made a large flying vessel large enough for all of them plus the animals and headed out.

Sakura closed her eyes as she listened to the flapping of the wings. It had been a long time since she had flown, last time being with Deidara, but she couldn't help but enjoy it. She gazed down at the earth and watched as the rest of the world passed by.

She looked at Rei, who after they had left Gaara, wouldn't detach himself from her and Kagerou, who found he enjoyed the beating of a heart, resting his head on her left breast and calmly listened.

Today, she had found a calling she had never even known. It was to take in the ones that would be used as living weapons, or were just unwanted by those around them, and give them a home and love them. And as they headed home, she had made up her mind, that she would reject no child that needed her love. None.

For Hanagakure had been made for that. For those who were misunderstood in life for their artistic ways, and needed a place that would just accept them for them. That meant the Gashu clan who had almost been massacred, the surviving villagers who raised their elk to be powerful yet appeasing to look at, and children who were different.

Hanagakure was truly a paradise for those people. And that was her dream being played out even now. She could only hope that the years to come were just as wonderful and fulfilling.

She didn't even doubt it.

* * *

Okay! End and wrap! This is the end of ARC one. The Interlude is next!!!!

Now, things that will break you heart is that the interlude stretches from this point in time to about.... ARC 2 starts up when Rei and Amariris are about five. Sorry. Cruel I know, but there is a reason for that. Rei is funnier the older he gets since he and his sister are smart.

Sakura ends up with a lot of smart children. Kagerou is smart because of who he is suppose to be a clone of. Others are smart for different reasons, but most of the time it is just because of circumstance and who their parents are.... okay not really who their parents are but.... Oh... you'll see. Rambling now.

I was afraid of how Gaara would react myself, but after reading the newer manga releases, I know this is how he would go about it.

On another note, Deidara was in here just to show that he was looking for her and there were side effects of him losing hope that she would ever be found. Trust me, he tries to have a field day.... more like bed day... when he finds her.

But until then, a few questions because I love feedback.

Do you like it? Why? (Give more then just yes)

What was you favorite part? Why?

Do you think that I should play around with the ideas I have presented throughout the seven chapters? Which ones interest you most?

Alright. That is it for now.

Tsubasa means wing

Kagerou means dragonfly

Rei means spirit

And this means I'm done for now!

Unknown Artist of Hanagakure.

Signing out.

-bleep-


	8. Life

Greetings,

Here is the INTERLUDE!!! It took me a while to write this, but I thought that you all might like it. There is about 52 pages on microsoft. 52.... that's about 15,000 words just right here in one interlude!

But this is important. This is what happens in between the gap of the last chapter and the next chapter. I only go as high as Rei and Amariris and co. getting about three years old. Next chapter they will be five, so there is a bit of a jump, but all the more to surprise you with in future chapters.

These are all in the form of short stories. Each having their own little story of time jump. I thought it would be easier this way since there is a lot of time jumps, but the main thing is different stories focused on different things in chronological order. So the first story happened first and the second story happened second and so on.

I believe that is all I have to tell you other then I love your big long reviews and you all telling me what you specifically liked about the chapter. I made this one extra long for all of you so you can get to know the characters a bit better.

So without further ado...

* * *

_**From Konoha to Hana**_

**Interlude**

Chapter 8

_Life_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or this would be where the story line would progress. I also do not own any catch phrases of the animaniacs**

* * *

_"It is art that makes life, makes interest, makes importance and I know of no substitute whatever for the force and beauty of its process." -Henry James_

* * *

**While You were Gone

* * *

**

Tsunade laughed as Amariris nuzzled her chest, looking for milk. Her mommy had milk for her there, but Tsunade didn't. The small albino with jade eyes looked up in question.

"I am not mommy. You are getting bottle feed, deary," Tsunade said as she offered the bottle.

Amariris looked at curiously before testing it with her mouth. It squirted warm milk into her mouth, so she began to suck on it for more.

"Aw," Ino squealed as she looked at Amariris, "Sakura's babies are sooo cute. It makes me want some of my own."

"Then why don't you go hook yourself a man?" Tsunade asked as she rocked the child back and forth, "There are plenty of eligible bachelors here in this village. How about Sai or Alchemy?"

"Alchemy loves teaching, but I think Anko's been sizing him up. Sai is sweet, but I don't think I'd get anywhere with him. I've been trying." Ino said as she sighed, then thinking of a great idea, "There _is_ always the Gashu clan. From what the ladies here tell me, they don't do incest, so I could always grab myself a four-mouthed god of bed from there."

Tsunade choked on the air as she snapped her head up to look at Ino, "_WHAT?_"

Ino smiled knowingly as she put her hands on the back of her head and looked haughty, "Sakura had to tell me about some of their exploits. Image being with a man who uses three mouths at the same time while having sex."

Tsunade just stared, really trying to imagine it.

"And from what the Tsuchikage said, Haitaka is just as good as his son. He's the perfect gentleman, he was apparently a great father from what the maids say, and his was- _is_- a faithful companion."

Tsunade blinked a couple times.

More points for Haitaka. A LOT more.

She, as a medic, might even have to research what Ino had just said and test the statement, _several_ times if needed to be.

"Well, too bad he's too old for me," Ino sighed as she got up and left the room, leaving Tsunade to ponder what had been said by herself.

Ino walked into the kitchen, where the maids and Shizune were relaxing a bit, smiling a giant grin. The others looked at her suspecting.

"I'll give him three months," Ino said as she pulled out some money.

"Five months, un."

"Seven in a half, yeah."

"Seven, yeah."

"Four, aru."

"Nine, hm"

"Eight and a half, desu."

"Two."

"Two months?" Ino questioned as the raven-haired woman dished out the money.

"I know Tsunade like the back of my hand. Plus, she's been cut off from sake with the children around. She'll need a substitute soon. Two months and she'll be trying to jump his bones." With that, Shizune when back to reading her book, calm and nonchalant.

Everyone else just stared at her.

* * *

**Sakura's Exploits

* * *

**

Sakura laughed happily as she persuaded Tsubasa to go faster. They had climbed the narrow mountain pass a while ago and it was still only early morning. She had been up since one, riding. Ino promised to henge as her and Yuugure as well as Shizune promised to watch her children.

It had been about a month and a half since she brought Kagerou home. He was mixing in well. In fact, when no one else was around, he was highly affectionate, but that was when he was alone with her.

But sometimes she just needed to escape and be away. She had been curious about the other villages around, so dressed like a gypsy she rode the elk through the pass, promising to meet an escort to fly her home around eleven. So she had promised not to go farther then the nearest village by the ocean side.

She let out a slight yelp of surprise when Tsubasa leaped off a bid ledge and the two of them went flying temporarily. She laughed as soon as they had safely landed.

"Tsubasa," Sakura laughed, "You are one daredevil elk, you looking for a death wish?"

The elk shook its head a bit, making the bells chime.

"Good," Sakura said, "then do that again!"

As long as Tsubasa knew what she was doing, Sakura wasn't afraid of her stunts.

The two of them traveled, until Tsubasa reared a bit to slow, stopping as soon as possible. Sakura looked confused as she stared ahead.

"Is there something in there?" Sakura asked, getting the elk nodding, bells jingling loudly.

"Let's go in then," Sakura said, "We should get rid of it since its too close to home."

Tsubasa was a little uneasy, but she continued on, at a slow pace.

The place was dark and creepy, exactly what a horror story would describe a forest with a scary killer who was of the undead as. Sakura, however was not afraid. She could defend herself.

Finally after some time, they came across an old building. Sakura swung her leg around and hopped off Tsubasa, who was jingling her bells in warning.

"I'll be careful," Sakura assured her as she entered.

From what she could tell, it use to be a lab of some sort, with screen monitors and huge computers and test tubes filled with Chakra conducting jell. Some were broken or shattered, but other then that, there wasn't anything too frightening.

Sakura continued walking till she saw one monitor was blinking. It had a message.

She used the computer keys swiftly and activated the message. There, on the screen was a professor looking man in panic as he quickly recorded the message.

"Something has gone wrong with the prototype! He is uncontrollable and hungry! I have created a humanoid like no other and but at the same time, he will not listen. He was named Zetsu by my fellow scientist. However, now, I am all that still lives, but I know he'll be back. I'm setting this recording to begin blinking after five years or so.

I was able to finish the designs for the true project. After much study and work I was able to stabilize the original chemicals and created the Ying and Yang. Their names are Ivy and Vine, please, take them and raise them to be good, like they were designed to be.

I can only hope they fall into the right hands."

The transmission ended and all of a sudden two of the status chambers that had not been broken, began to activate. Sakura stared wide eyed as two small children floated up to view. Both were female, and around the age of three, physically.

But one was completely black, except for her long green hair, and the other was completely white, except for her long green hair.

The status chambers moved again, opening up and dumping the two onto the floor in an unceremonious heap. It must have been a malfunction.

Both children opened their eyes and low and behold, the glowing yellow Zetsu had.

Sakura slowly approached the children, looking at them wide eyed for a minute before noticing they were naked.

"Here," Sakura said as she pulled off her extra layers and covered the two small children modestly.

"Who are you?" The black one said as she stared at her, "I do not recall seeing you during our development."

Sakura blinked. The child was intelligent.

"You know some awfully big words for small child," Sakura said as she finished tying on her shawl onto the black one.

"We had information downloaded into out brains before our creator put us in cold storage. We know all this computer system does," The white one answered as she clumsily tied a knot in the clothes she had been given.

"So you are as smart as an adult." Sakura said as she tried to figure this out.

"Technically, yes, but we lack experience and thus are still children. We just have better language skills and are book smart." The black one said.

"Computer smart if you want to be precise," the white one said.

Both of the girls grinned at each other, exposing their sharp teeth. Sakura pretended not to notice.

"What are your names? I know one is Ivy and the other is Vine, but who is who?"

"I am Ivy," the white skinned one said.

"I am Vine," the black skinned one said.

"We are project Ying and Yang." Both said together, "Built for recon and disposal."

"I am Sakura," Sakura said as she stood up to full height, "I live in a ninja village not far from here, would you two be interested in living there?"

"We have a objective, but as long as that does not hinder our objective, we will do just that." Vine said as she stared at Sakura.

"What is your objective?"

"To wipe out prototype Zetsu." Ivy said with a serious face.

Sakura grinned as she put her hands on her hips and looked down at the two, "Well then, we'll have no problems. He is my enemy too!"

These two held some definite promise.

* * *

**Tsunade's exploits

* * *

**

Sakura was gone for the day. Ino and Shizune were busy watching the three runts. There was no sake and thus nothing to feed her addiction. It wasn't really like she had a problem with it. She just drank it because it was either _that_ or doing something she had been saving for Dan- who died years ago.

She could stop at anytime, but she would need a replacement for her pastime. She smiled as she heard the footsteps of Haitaka.

'_Helloooo substitute!'_ she thought as she watched him enter the room, looking around for something.

"Tsunade-san," Haitaka asked as he looked about the room curiously, "Do you have a spare hair tie? Mine are missing."

Tsunade just smiled as she dug into her pockets. She always carried a brush and hair tie since she was constantly fixing her hair. It wasn't easy keeping her hair in nice pigtails all the time.

"As a matter of fact I do." Tsunade said as she held one out.

"Thanks, hm. You're a life saver," Haitaka said as he crossed the room and tried to take the tie.

"Ah, ah, ah," Tsunade said as she closed her hand around it, "Let me fix your hair. You've been getting a bit sloppy and your hair keeps falling out."

"That's only because I got a kink from riding that elk, hm." Haitaka said with a pout, "Its been uncomfortable to lift my shoulder that high."

Tsunade had a gleam in her eye as she patted the spot right next to her, keeping a professional look to her face.

"That can't be a good thing. Sit down and let me see if I can't fix that."

"Really, hm?" Haitaka said with enthusiasm, "That would be great!"

"But, you'll have to let me fix your hair," Tsunade said as he sat down next to her.

"Yeah, sure, hm," He said as he waved a bit.

Tsunade check up on his back, running a quick scan with her diagnosis jutsu before beginning to right the problem.

She got up, pointing a the couch, "Lie down, I need to relieve a pinched nerve. I can't do it with you sitting."

Haitaka looked at her curiously, but listened to what she said. Tsunade slowly straddled him, making him tense, but pinned him down before he could dash.

"Relax, I need to be able to get to the nerve," Tsunade said before pulling up his shirt.

His back was smooth and his skin looked healthy instead of old and dry. She mentally cursed at him for having such a nice back. He was still tense as she began to poke around, genuinely looking for his source and pain. He let out a yelp as she ran over it with her thumb.

"Alright, let me fix that," Tsunade said as she laced her fingers with healing chakra and began to add pressure to the area.

Soon, there was a loud crack and Haitaka tried to bolt, but once again Tsunade was holding him down.

"Don't be such a baby, Taka-chan," She said as she began to massage the inflamed area with healing chakra trickling from her hands, "It's done now. Let me just check your back to make sure everything else is in order while I have you like this."

That part was a lie. She just wanted to play with him a bit longer. The problem was fixed and she should get paid a bit more then just playing with his hair for her services.

"I'm not being a baby, hm!" Haitaka said as he squirmed a bit, "I just don't like the idea of _you_ playing around with my back, hm."

"Relax," Tsunade said as she began to knead his back with her thumbs, "you're too tense for someone your age. It's not good for your health."

He groaned a bit as she rubbed a large knot, no very happy with her as she caused him discomfort. He tried to vocalize his complaint, but Tsunade wouldn't have it.

"Just shut up and relax," Tsunade said as she began working on another knot, "I'm one of the greatest medics out there, listen to me, Taka-chan."

"I'm not a child." Haitaka complained, his voice getting a little thick as he quietly enjoyed it, "Stop acting like your older then me, hm."

Tsunade just rubbed the one knot harder, to make him shut up. Soon, she had worked almost all the knots. Some were bigger then others, so they would need a second treatment, not that she would complain. Haitaka tried to get up after that, but Tsunade decided to spoon him instead.

"What are you doing, hm," Haitaka yelped as he struggled to get free.

"I'm relaxing a bit," Tsunade said as she pressed against him further, Her hips against his and her ample chest pressed against his back, she moved her arms around his neck and hugged him a bit, "You're comfortable."

"Ts-ts-tsunade-s-san," Haitaka started but was cut off by a whimper coming from his throat as she began to blow on the back of his neck.

"Yes?" She purred as she continued what she was doing, feeling him squirm under her.

"S-s-s-stop, hm," he whimpered.

"No." Was all Tsunade said before she kissed the nape of his neck.

"What-"

"I've decided something," Tsunade said as she squeezed against him a bit more before getting up, but not yet unpinning him.

"And what is that, hm?" Haitaka said, still a little flustered.

She pulled his jaw up, so she could look him in the eyes, hers burning with desire as she kissed the shell of his ear.

"You are going to be my substitute for sake." She whispered into his ear, before letting go and walking out of the room calmly.

Haitaka just sat up, staring at the door a bit with a flustered look on his face. He blushed brightly as he figured out what she had meant. He was going to be the thing she would replace sake with. He knew from just living in the same house as her that she was _addicted_ to the stuff.

"Oh wife in heaven, I don't think I have a choice in this one, hm." He said in a strangled voice.

That hair tie was long forgotten by him now.

* * *

**Easy as ABC's, 1, 2, 3, Baby Can't Kill Me

* * *

**

Sakura raised a brow as she looked at the two children brought before her by the leader from Waterfall. Both were about three years old, matching Ivy and Vine's physical age.

"What did you say?" Sakura asked as she stared down at the two who seemed a little lost on what was going on.

"Waterfall are willing to give you these two children as a peace offering."

"But we can't offer anything in-"

Again, she was cut off.

"Actually," The leader of Waterfall said as he looked a little embarrassed, "We already tried to give them to Konoha. Hokage-sama told us to see you about it."

So they were trying to get rid of the two girls.

"What's wrong with them?" Sakura asked as she looked at the man's eyes, hardening them, "Is it something ridiculous like looks? Because that is no reason to get rid of them."

"Actually, its more like… We can't kill them."

"Can't? or won't?"

"Can't, as in physically not able to kill them. Believe me, Meikai has had _several_ attempts at her life, but no matter where they pierce her, she lives."

Sakura looked down a the silver haired girl that hand her long hair in high pig tails. She sported an angry look as she held the base of her large single bladed scythe close to her. Her fuchsia colored eyes not looking up from the ground.

"And Voodoo… well… we can't figure her out, but people who try to kill her, die instead."

Voodoo was busy playing with her creepy doll that looked like she had sewn it herself. She had black hair that fell where it liked in a scraggly way and her eyes were interesting. They were green, but instead of the whites of her eyes being white, they were dark brown, a whole shade darker then her dark skin.

"What clan are they from?" Sakura asked as she leaned down and looked at the two.

"Meikai's mother was a prostitute, and Voodoo came from an old clan who use to thrive with us, they abandoned her when they left. They had no family other then each other."

Sakura sighed as she nodded, "Alright, let's draw up the papers."

"You mean you're keeping us?" Voodoo asked in a raspy voice.

"Yes. I don't care if you're strange, your still a child and you still need a home. Being different is nothing to be ashamed of."

Meikai mumbled something, but Sakura could only make out the words "Other kids."

"She said, 'are there other kids'," Voodoo said, speaking for the quiet girl.

"Yes, we have Asuma, Ivy, and Vine." Sakura said, "they are about your age. Then there is Rei and Amariris and Kagerou, but they're still little. You'll need to wait a while to play with them."

"Cool…" Meikai said as she began to move towards Sakura.

People needed to learn to value humans for what they were. Sakura decided that she would turn no child down who needed the love of a mother. Hopefully she could find a home for these two like she had with Vine and Ivy, who were happily living with Alchemy.

Maybe Anko would want to watch them. Apparently, they were hard to kill. She'd like that.

* * *

**As Long as You Buy Me a New One

* * *

**

Tsunade smiled a bit when she saw Haitaka working at Sakura's desk. He was probably working on some paperwork for the rosette as she spent time with her children. His reading spectacles were on, looking very tempting on him. They gave him age that his normal features did not, he looked experienced in the ways of the world.

He didn't even see her sneak in. He might have been the leader of a clan, but she was the fifth Hokage, retired or not. She knew how to sneak around.

She shut the door with a small click, making sure to do it as he shuffled through some papers and slowly moving in.

He looked up only in time to see Tsunade leaning over the desk, with that glow in her eyes.

"Can I help you with something, hm?" He asked in the straightest tone he could.

She wouldn't try anything on him here…right?

Wrong.

Next thing he knew, she had her hand firmly gripping his jaw as she looked at him with his glasses on.

"You look rather adorable with those on," She said, crawling over the desk to hover over the chair, "Makes you seem… experienced."

"I'm fifty, Tsunade-san," Haitaka said as he managed to pull away, "I have experience, hm."

He didn't realize that could be taken in more ways then one.

He was seriously hoping she would go away, but of course, Tsunade was true to her word about him being her new addiction. Before he could notice, she had pulled his hair tie out and his hair fell everywhere.

"I never got to do your hair Taka-chan," Tsunade tsked as she pulled out her comb, "Plus, I want to check up on your back. I wasn't able to get all your knots out last time."

She rested her hands on his shoulders as he became nervous. This woman was really out to get him!

He tried to bolt, but instead of jumping over the desk and out the door, he was pinned the desktop with Tsunade pinning him down again with her legs straddling his waist. He let out a pained yelp as a wound from sparring that morning with Sakura flared up from the sudden contact with the desk.

"What was that Taka-chan?" Tsunade asked as she began to poke and prod at him, knowing that had been _more_ then just a startled yelp.

"Nothing, hm," Haitaka managed to say without sounding in pain, "Just gave me a – ACK!"

She had poked at his hip, causing the pain to flare up again. He tried to pull away, he tried to escape, he even tried to shushin out of the area, but she had pinned him both physically and chakra-wise. He was stuck.

"Taka-chan, this wound is serious," Tsunade scolded flipped him, and began to check the area with a jutsu.

Haitaka just groaned as she was now straddling him on the waist while he was_ face up_. That would cause problems. He just knew it.

"I'm fine, hm," he tried to convince her, but wasn't able to when he let out another sound of pain when she put pressure on his hip.

"It doesn't sound like you're fine," Tsunade said as she pulled her hand away, ending the jutsu, "It's severely cracked. How where you even able to walk around this morning after sustaining _that_?"

"Practice?"

"Well, I'm going to have to repair it. _Now._" Tsunade said as she began to unbuckle his belt.

"What are you doing?" Haitaka yelled as he tried to stop her from doing so.

"It works better if I don't have something in front of it." Tsunade said as she began to undo his shirt and even lifting it out of the way.

Well, taking it off actually.

"Why the shirt, hm?!"

"Because, it will only continue to get in the way," Tsunade said as she tugged his pants down to his thighs, noting that he wore boxers, and cleared everything out of the way of his hip.

"Relax," Tsunade said as she grabbed his hands with one hand, so he wouldn't try to even think of pulling his pants up, "This will only take a moment."

Haitaka groaned as he hit his head on the desk. Repeatedly.

Tsunade on the other hand, had lied about the shirt. She just wanted to see what he looked like and this, gave her the perfect opportunity. She healed his hip with ease, but decided that she wasn't done _just_ yet.

Haitaka froze as she began to poke and prod at his mouth on his chest. He tried to jerk away, but it was to no avail.

"Relax," Tsunade said, she seemed to say that a lot to him, "I was just curious."

"Well become un-curious, hm." Haitaka growled before moaning.

Tsunade had kiss his pectoral mouth on the sensitive lips and now was moving her tongue left and right of its sides.

"Stop it," He growled the best he could, but he knew with his pants down like this, she already knew.

"So, that turns you on, huh?"

She was spooning him again, making sure she was pressing her chest against him as best she could, him squirming, trying to break free when the door opened, of all things. Both froze as they stared at the people in the doorframe.

Sakura, who was holding Rei, looked at the scene before her with Ino standing next to her with a smirk on her face. Haitaka _knew_ what it looked like, but he needed to be saved.

"Please help," He whimpered as he looked at them with the puppy eyes.

"Kaa-chan," Sakura said as she looked at her mother figure spooning the man under her, with his pants down and shirt off as he had white knuckles from gripping the sides of her desk as he tried to pull away.

"Yes Sakura?" Tsunade asked calmly with a coy look on her face but obviously not happy that she had been caught.

"You will either burn that desk or keep it, I don't care what you do on it as long as you get me a new one. Until then, I will not sit there."

"But we didn't-" Haitaka tried to explain but was cut off by Tsunade.

"Alright, just close the door on your way out. Maybe lock it too." Tsunade said as she looked at the man who was trying to break free, "Right Taka-chan?"

Sakura just shut the door, ignoring the cries of help coming from Haitaka. Ino ran off, saying something about a pool- probably betting on how long until Tsunade jumped the man- and left her alone with Rei and his questions.

"Why Baa on Jiji?"

"Because she was giving him a medical exam," Sakura lied easily to her child, "A full body one."

"Ah. What dat?"

"Something that doctors do when people get hurt. She was making him feel better. Baa-chan is one of the best medics around."

"Ah. Why jiji no happy?"

"Feeling better doesn't always mean the person will be happy, but Baa-chan is working on that."

"Ah," Rei said as he nodded, "What dat?"

He pointed at some random item. Sakura just hoped no one would come investigate the cries and whimpers coming from the door down the hall. They would not get a pretty picture.

"Calm down, I'm just combing your hair!" Could be heard loudly as another cry of pain was heard.

"You're brushing my hair too hard, hm! It hurts!"

"Fine, then we'll go back to what _I_ wanted to do."

"Brushing is good! Brushing is good, hm!"

"I thought so… Now where were we?"

More cries, more whimpering, and more random questions from the ever curious Rei who was just learning to talk.

She needed to find somewhere quiet to go.

* * *

**Sasori's Heir

* * *

**

Kagerou was smart. Most people could tell by the way he seemed to understand things so much easier then others. The fact that he was just as far as Rei, who was slightly older then him, told Sakura that he was going to be a force to be reckon with.

But for one so smart and usually put out looking when people were surrounding him, he loved sitting alone with Sakura, pressing his hear to her chest and listening to her heart beat. He could hear her breath in and out and could feel her vibrate a bit when she spoke. He loved it.

He enjoyed the way things just moved perfectly in a everlasting pattern. Sometimes there were breaks in the pattern, but the body would adjust itself to fix it.

He was still too young to speak, too young to know why he loved listening to her heart beat, but his instincts told him that he enjoyed it. He wanted more of it.

"Are you hungry?" Sakura asked, breaking the silent moment.

Kagerou just nodded a bit, helping Sakura push down her shirt enough to get to her milk supply. He drank greedily. He loved this connection with another human being and he loved the way Sakura would stare at him with a smile, humming and rocking him as he ate. He just had a need to be loved and Sakura had given him more then he even knew what to do with, but he still wanted it.

Perhaps…

This was what his other was missing.

The other entity that he could sense, though he did not know why. He felt the pull since he was born and could still feel the link. The other had never noticed it, but he had.

"You are truly Sasori's Heir," Sakura whispered as she pecked his head, "Let's just hope you don't end up like him."

* * *

**I Free You Of Me

* * *

**

He had just finished a mission. It was pouring outside and he was soaked to the bone. He shivered a bit as he forced his bird to land as close as he could get it to the gates.

"Haitaka-san," The guard said, recognizing his clan leader, "You've returned, un. Was the mission successful?"

Haitaka looked at him with weary eyes before nodding, "Yeah. I was able to get the scroll, hm. I'll be heading in now."

"Yes sir," the guard said as he watched the clan head go towards the Kage's household, the place where he had been given a small suite to live in.

Haitaka just walked, not really caring as the guard gawked a bit at his bird. It wasn't melting in the rain like most clay creations did. He walked into the house well around midnight, being quiet as he entered his quarters. He quickly stripped himself of his wet clothes and headed for bed, too tired to do anything else and fell asleep.

Morning came way too earlier for him.

Tsunade had just finished setting down her food when Haitaka appeared. His hair was in a messy braid and his eyes were droopy with rings under them. He was slow to sit down and only poked at his food as he sat there.

"Haitaka-san," Aozora scolded him, "Don't play around with your food like you were a child!"

He made a noise, telling her he heard her and took a couple bites. Then he just stared a little a bit before getting up and mumbling a 'not hungry'.

"That man has the appetite of a horse," Aozora said a little confused at his decrease in appetite, "I wonder if he's feeling well. Must still be tired from flying all week."

Tsunade looked at where Haitaka had just been before excusing herself from the table, going to go see if Haitaka was really alright. Her chest tightened with worry as she rounded the corner. Haitaka was still slowly making his way to the main door, wavering a bit as he walk. His hand as against the wall to keep balance.

Then, he fell forward. Tsunade was there in an instant, catching him before he crashed.

"What are you doing, hm?" Haitaka asked lowly as he looked a her rather confused.

Tsunade placed her hand on his forehead and almost yelled angrily at him.

"You're burning up, Taka. Come now, let's get you back in bed."

"'m fine…" He weakly argued as she pulled him back into his quarters, pushing him onto his unmade bed.

"If I believed every person that said that, I wouldn't of had half my ninjas alive. You are going _stay_ there while I get something to cool you down," Tsunade said as pointed at him, "If you can, change into you sleepwear."

Haitaka didn't answer her since he had already passed out.

_The land was familiar to Haitaka as he walked around. The trees were in bloom and he could hear someone humming. The song… was sickeningly familiar. He knew only one person knew that song and that was because she had written it._

_"Aya!" Haitaka yelled as he saw her figure lounging under a sakura tree._

_The woman looked up with her pale flawless face, her hair a dark black and her eyes were red with hints of bright orange. She smiled happily, stopping her song to look up at her loved one._

_She was as she was before her ailment._

_"My little sparrow," she said as she stood, running and embracing him, "My love, how have you been?"_

_She looked up at him and wrinkled her nose, "You have gray hair now. You really such an old man?"_

_"I'm not old," Haitaka defended with a huff, "Just experienced, hm."_

_Aya looked at him with a wiry smile, "You've thinned out a bit too. Oh, you use to have such a nice waist line. Remember all those sleepless nights with just you and me and our beautiful art we'd create together as one? I loved rubbing up and down that waist line of yours."_

_"I could never forget, hm," Haitaka said as he put his nose in her hair and inhaled her smell, "I missed you so much."_

_"I know," she said as she hugged him at bit longer before shoving him away._

_"Wha-"_

_"You can't live in the past! You've been faithful to me for more years then you should! Stop!" Aya yelled angrily as she pounded him on his chest, "There is a woman who cares about you in the real world. She's worried about you. She likes you!"_

_"But Aya…"_

_"No buts! You like her too! I know you do! So… please… just be happy." Aya said as she began to stroke his face, "You've suffered enough, just be happy with her. I want you to be happy."_

_Aya looked around, sighing as she did, she hugged him one last time before ripping away, "Dan could only get this much time allowed. Go. Be happy and stop being a sourpuss! You're a great man, lover, and husband."_

_She pulled off her ring and handed it to him, "But I set you free."_

_"Aya…"_

_She began to fade, with that huge smile on her face. A man with white hair behind her looking at him with a nod._

_"Take care of Tsunade. My Hime…She has had a rough life. Please… make her happy." He said before escorting Aya._

_"Come on Dan. We've done all we can."_

_Both disappeared and the place began to fade._

"Ay…a…" Haitaka said in his sleep, murmuring it sadly as he shift a bit.

Tsunade hushed him as she wiped the sweat off his brow, dipping the cloth in cool water and wringing it out again so she could repeat the process. His eyes opened a sliver when she began to clean his face again.

"Hm?"

"You're awake," Tsunade said in relief.

"How long have I been out, hm?" He croaked, looking at her as he tried to sit up.

"Don't sit up, you're still too weak to move. You've been out for almost five days." Tsunade said as she gently helped him lie down again.

"Five days?"

"Yeah, now just relax, your fever hasn't exactly broken yet." Tsunade said before making a unhappy face, "What were you doing out there in the rain? You should have gone for cover or something."

"I hate the rain, hm. Just wanted to be home," Haitaka said as he repositioned himself, surprised to feel the buttons on his sleeves that his night shirt had.

"I got Nikkoo to change you into your nightwear." Tsunade said to his unasked question, "Are you uncomfortable?"

"I feel a little wet, hm," Haitaka said as shifted again, "I feel as if my entire shirt is soaked."

"Alright," Tsunade said as she got up quickly to get him a clean shirt and her stethoscope, "Let's change you into something dry. But before that, let's listen a bit to see what is going on."

She sat back down in the chair, pulling the covers off of him. She used her whole arm, making sure that Haitaka's head was where her elbow folded and her hand was supporting his back as she pulled him up and towards her. She placed his head to it rested on her shoulder. He was breathing a bit ragged as he leaned his body in, so she didn't have to keep supporting him. She slowly undid his shirt and removed the sopping wet shirt; taking the cloth she had been clean him and cleaned him up again.

He shivered when she dried him. She hushed him as she put the stethoscope on and put the end of the device on his bare back.

"Hmmmm," Haitaka whimpered at the cold touch of the metal.

"I'm sorry, it's cold, I know," Tsunade said as she moved it after a second of listening.

She moved it over his heart, which was on his right side, and listened a bit, then moved it down to listen to his breathing. She pulled it away after a bit and pulled it out of her ears.

"You're a bit congested but nothing too severe," She said as she began to put the new shirt on, "You hungry?"

"Not really, hm," He said as he helped her help him the best he could.

"Well, I'd like it if you'd try." Tsunade said as she finished buttoning him up and laying him back down and pulling up the covers, "I'll be right back with something easy to eat."

"Hm," Haitaka said before falling asleep again.

He was nudged a bit later and he woke with a start. Tsunade was there again, but this time with a bowl of soup.

"You need to eat something," She said as she propped him up a bit.

"Alright, alright," Haitaka said as he gave in.

Tsunade fed him slowly, going to his very lethargic pace. He would sometimes drip, but she was patient and wipe his mouth for him.

"Thank you, hm," Haitaka said once he was done.

"No problem, now you just rest. I'll check up on you in an hour." Tsunade began to get up but stopped when she heard Haitaka speak.

"Could you stay?"

"…Yes…" She sat back down.

"I am sorry I avoided you, hm."

"I'm sorry I made you scared with my teasing," Tsunade said with a smile, "But you're really funny to rile up."

"I just couldn't leave Aya… but… I saw her in my dreams… she told me to be free, to fall in love again, hm. Then she left with another man, he knew your name, hm."

"Did he?" Tsunade asked, very intrigued in what he was saying.

"I think Aya called him… Dan."

He glanced over to look at Tsunade. She had froze. Tears beginning to fall down her face as she looked at him. No one but a few people knew about Dan, let alone his name.

"He said to take care of you… his hime, hm." Haitaka went on, moving his hand up to view his wedding band, "Aya had given me back her ring in the dream…"

Both paused as they looked at his left ring finger. There were two rings. His…

And Aya's.

* * *

**Playing Nurse

* * *

**

"Hm," Haitaka grunted as he pulled away.

"Come on, just take it, you big baby," Tsuande said as she pulled him back.

"I don't like it," he whined as he pulled his head away from the infernal object.

"It's medicine."

"It's disgusting, hm! Too strong!"

Tsunade had enough of his childish behavior. His fever had broken not even a day ago and he had been acting like a child since then. Sure, he probably was still not feeling well, but that didn't mean he was going to get away with it.

So she decided to pin him- spooning him really- with her weight. She pressed her chest against his, making him squirm, then she began to run her spare hand's fingers through his hair, making him squirm even more.

"What are you-" He was cut off when the spoon was inserted into his mouth and emptying its contents into his mouth before he could even react.

But what got him to swallow was the lips pressed against his, nibbling gentle on his lower lip. He had swallowed on impulse. He groaned as he did so, half because of the nasty taste, and half because of nibble.

"There we go," Tsunade said as she got off, "That wasn't so hard not was it?"

"What was that!"

"Me being the nurse and you being the patient in need of needed positive reinforcement. Now are you going to behave or do I have to give you more positive reinforcement?"

His grin threatened to split his face as he thought of something, "Do forgive me, but… Helllooooooo Nurse."

Tsunade laughed as she pecked him on the temple. "I'll give you points for that."

"Oh?" Haitaka said with a small smile, "I get points, hm? Where am I now?"

"On the scale of 'uninterested' to 'I'm ready to jump your bones'?" She left a short pause there before saying, "I'm way past trying to jump your bones. I've just been trying not to be labeled as a rapist."

"Oh…" Haitaka said as he leaned back a bit more, "You're not going to jump me now are you, hm?"

"No," Tsunade purred as she patted his face, "I'll make sure I have your pretty ring around my finger first… But that doesn't mean I stop harassing you."

All Haitaka could do was laugh nervously. What sort of relationship was he in now?

Aya had to be laughing at him pretty hard now.

* * *

**Uzumaki Kushina

* * *

**

"Naruto, she's absolutely adorable!" Sakura said as she cuddled the little girl in her arms.

"Yeah, isn't she?" Naruto asked with a small laugh, "And you two, they are beautiful."

"And Kagerou, he might have not been born in my womb, but he's mine as well."

"Kagerou is handsome too." Naruto said as he played with the crawlers.

Sakura continued to play with the raven haired child with natural blond highlights randomly spread throughout her whole head of hair with the pretty blue eyes. Her name was Kushina, after Naruto's mother. She even had her father's whisker marks.

Rei, apparently didn't like his mother's attention being stolen from him. Amariris was happily playing with Naruto, raking her fingers through his hair and tugging. Kagerou was poking at the whisker marks.

"I'm sorry Hinata wasn't able to come. She's been doing a total reform of the Hyuuga clan and just hasn't been able to get away. 'Tebayo."

"It's fine. I'm just glad I get to meet 'Shina here." Sakura said as she petted the wiggly child's hair.

"Momma!"

Sakura looked down to see Rei pouting unhappily.

"Yes?" Sakura asked as she arched a brow.

"Mine." Rei stated as he clung to her, "No 'Shina's"

"That's right. I'm your mother." Sakura said, watching Rei smile before adding, "and Ammy's mother and Kagerou's mother. Shina's mother is Hinata. She'll be going home with Uncle Naruto eventually, so I want spend time with Shina."

That smile was long gone now as he glared up at her with _the_ pout. Sakura picked him up and let him have a closer look at little Kushina. The little girl just studied Rei before laughing and pulling on his long hair, making Rei cry out as he tried to get it back.

"Aw, I think she likes you," Sakura said as she kissed Rei on the temple.

Rei just pouted.

* * *

**I _always_ get my Man

* * *

**

It had been a momentous day.

Sakura couldn't help but smile as Haitaka began to play with his clay nervously. He paced a bit, back and forth, back and forth, creating and destroying what he was making with his clay, not able to focus.

"Calm down Haitaka," Sakura said as she walked up to him, straightening his ceremonial garbs, making sure his sword was just so, his obi was on just right, and none of his hairs were out of place.

"I'm sorry… I'm just really-"

"Scared? Nervous?" Sakura interjected as she put a stray hair back in place, giggling slightly at the blonde's look.

He had dyed most of his hair back to its natural color, save a few streaks of gray, just because Tsunade like it that way.

"Yes," Haitaka said as he inhaled deeply, "I feel butterflies in my stomach, hm."

"You're getting married, of course you're scared. It's only taken you- what- six months after you two started to date to ask her to be your bride?"

"I wanted to be sure, hm," Haitaka said before leaning against a wall, holding his stomach that threatened to empty itself in nervousness.

"Why are you so scared?"

"Aya died and I'm just scared it will happen all over again. What if Tsunade dies, hm? Then I'll be alone again."

"You're not going to be alone because I'm not going to die," A voice said behind him.

Haitaka was about to turn around, but a hand around his waist and a hand on his jaw, keeping it looking forward, prevented him from doing so.

"It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding," Tsunade said as she let go slowly. "I was just coming to make sure you were breathing still. You tend to tie yourself up in knots over things like this. I am not about to have you unable to enjoy our honeymoon because you let your stomach tie itself in knots again."

"I said I was sorry about what happened after I proposed, hm."

"Just hold still." Tsunade said as she let a glowing hand rest on his stomach and another on his forehead, "Relax. Stop being so stressed about things."

"Hmmm," Haitaka moaned in relief.

His complexion was no longer pale and he looked healthy again. Tsunade pulled away and winked at Sakura.

"Take care of him till I come down the aisle, I want him to be there to see me."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world Hime-chan," Haitaka said as he stared ahead.

"He'll be there." Sakura promised before the bride-to-be disappeared again, waiting for the ceremony to begin.

The ceremony began ten minutes after that. Haitaka was standing waiting for his bride to appear with butterflies once again invading his stomach.

Then, she appeared, making them all vanish. She was beautiful. Her honey brown eyes highlighted by her makeup, making them glow even more then they usually did. Her hair was up and twisted into an elegant style, twisting and curling. She had feathers in her hair. They had been bleached, but Haitaka could tell that they were Sparrow Hawk feathers. They pulled the whole look together with the small gems that clipped them in, sparkling.

Her kimono was white, embroidered with birds and feathers, the theme of her outfit. The obi was silver. She even had those white wings on her bare back, since her kimono opened up in the back to display the beautiful white paint that swirled and twisted in an elegant manner. Gems attached at the ends of the swirled paint on her back.

"Ready Taka-kun?" Tsunade whispered as she stood next to him.

"I've been ready for this moment for a long time."

"So have I… So have I."

Sakura cleared her throat as she looked out to the crowd, the two in front of her as she began the ceremony. Only a few from Konoha were there. Few people had been very close to Tsunade and even then she couldn't inform _all_ her friends about her marriage unless she wanted Danzo and the council to hear about it. Naruto was there though, so it made it all worth it. She just wondered if Jiraiya knew…

"Dearly beloved, we are gather here today to-"

* * *

**K'Oed

* * *

**

Tsunade should have known. She groaned into her husband's shoulder when she _saw_ the white hair and heard the perverted giggle.

"What's wrong, hm?" Haitaka asked his new bride, hugging her to his frame, as they stopped in the middle of the street.

They were in Moon Country's tropical island, enjoying their honeymoon. They had decided to take a break from staying in their room for once and actually see what the island had for sights. They had gotten here six days ago.

Currently, Haitaka was wearing a yukata, a nice light shade of purple with blue dragons printed on it. The print of the dragons outlined with gold. Tsunade was wearing the kimono that she had met Haitaka in, since he said it was his favorite.

"Over there… the man with white hair, giggling." She said as she snuggled into his shoulder.

Haitaka looked and made a face. Was that man… _peeking_ on the bathhouses?

"What about him? Other than he's a obvious pervert, hm."

"That's my old teammate… Jiraiya the Toad Sage." Tsunade said with a huff, "I haven't exactly told him about our marriage… He tends to leak things when he's drunk. Or seduced. Though he won't admit it."

"Ah. So you can't beat him up for peeking and that's bugging you, hm?"

"Yeah," Tsunade said, "Among other things."

Haitaka pulled his wife over to a tea shop, kissing her on the head.

"I'll go pull him over here. You can just say I'm your guard for now until its safe to tell him, hm."

Tsunade smiled as she took his hand and gently kiss the mouth there, "Thank you."

Haitaka nodded happily before approaching the pervert. His hair had been done in a nice upsweep. A clip holding his hair upwards while the excess fell back down over the clip. Several hair pins had been put in his hair since Tsunade wanted to walk around with him looking pretty. He had allowed that since he loved her.

Haitaka cleared his throat a bit, making the white haired man- Jiraiya- look up. He was about to say something when Jiraiya jumped the gun.

"Hello miss," Jiraiya said as he stood up, smiling happily as he held his notebook, "You are a rather beautiful subject. I am a writer of great literature and you are so lovely I would be happy to immortalize you in my books. For I am Jiraiya, the great and powerful Toad Sage!"

Haitaka just _stared_ at him. He had mistaken him –HIM- for a girl! He was about to argue when Jiraiya once again began to talk.

"Say no more, say no more! I bet hundreds of men have asked for your hand and you have rejected them, but I ask not of your hand, just to spend some time with you and learn you so that I can write you into one of my books. Even though you are not as… gifted in some areas, your flawless face and gentle golden hair makes up for it tenfold! I would gladly take you to a hotel were we can be alone and lear-"

Jiraiya was interrupted when a fist slammed into his face, sending him skidding across the brick road a bit. Tsunade standing next to Haitaka looking ticked. Haitaka was just covering his face with his left hand, trying to calm down himself without losing it.

"Jiraiya!" Tsunade roared as she picked the man up by the collar, "What the _hell_ do you think you're doing!"

"Tsunade!" Jiraiya looked freaked, "I was just asking this fine woman" –at that Haitaka cringed a bit- "if I could immortalize her in my books! I am looking for characters."

"First off," Tsunade said as she tightened her grip on his collar, "No one wants to be in your porn books! Secondly, I told you if I ever caught you peeking I would beat the snot out of you. Thirdly, I _also_ told you that if I caught you asking woman to come back to your hotel room to _learn_ them again, I'd castrate you. And finally, the most important, how _DARE_ you ask _my husband_ to go back with you! I know he's pretty, but he's _mine_!"

Jiraiya's mouth dropped as he looked at the blonde male, "_WHAT!"_

"So much for not telling him, hm," Haitaka said as he looked at his bride.

Tsunade growled angrily as she mentally kicked herself for telling the blabbermouth.

"When did you get married! Why wasn't I told?!"

"Because you have a big mouth!" Tsunade said before hitting him the face again, sending him flying with an instant KO.

"I love those hands of yours," Haitaka said as he approached his angry wife, "But please don't put me on the receiving end of that punch, okay, hm?"

"Yes beautiful. Now where to next?" Tsunade said as she kissed him gently, already over Jiraiya.

"Well I was thinking we haven't tried the osen yet, hm." Haitaka said as he smirked sexily.

"I like the way you think, pretty boy."

* * *

**Something's Wrong with Tsunade

* * *

**

"Ah, momma," Rei said as he crawled onto Sakura's lap, disturbing her from her thoughts.

"Yes Rei?" Sakura asked, looking down at the two year old.

"Kagewou and Ammy are colowing. Wanted to be wi't momma instead." Rei said as he sat on her lap and looked at the paperwork, "Lots of wo'ds."

"Yes, well, this is the only thing that Kages really fear: Paperwork." Sakura said as she signed her name at the bottom.

"You' name," Rei said as he pointed at his mother's scrawled signature, "Not vewy pwetty."

"I don't have time to be elegant with my signature, Rei, I am trying to get it done."

"Ah," Rei said as he stared at her writing on the papers and moving them off the stack.

"Something bothering you Rei?"

"Why can't I wead the wo'ds?" Rei pouted, pointing a particularly _hard_ word.

"They are little advanced for you, work on the books I've given you at home," Sakura said as she finished scanning another page, signing her name at the end.

"Can you teach me dat?" Rei said as he pointed at her cursive.

"You want to learn how to write in cursive?"

"Ya," Rei said as he nodded, "Yuu-chan taught me my lettews."

"Oh, really?" Sakura said with a grin, "Then sing the alphabet."

She was actually really surprised when he sang it perfectly. She petted him on the head while she continued working. That was about the time when Haitaka snuck in, making sure no one saw him enter the room other than the occupants.

"Hi Jiji!" Rei cheered as he waved enthusiastically.

"Shhhh," Haitaka whispered, putting his finger to his lips, "I don't want Baa to find me."

"Oh, do tell me, why are you hiding from your wife," Sakura asked, amused at the man's terrified face.

It was no secret in the village that Tsunade was interested in Haitaka. It just took her a year or so to make Haitaka see the benefit of loving her. He had married her not even three months before hand. She was happy and she made him happy, much to his surprise, since it didn't start out like a usual relationship- her breaking his hand and all because Deidara knocked up Sakura.

"She's gone mad, hm!" Haitaka whispered, "One minute she's happy, the next, I'm seeing stars because I was just punched through the wall! Something is going on with her."

Sakura nodded. Tsunade was about 50, so she would be starting menopause in the next couple of years of so. It was probably happening now.

"Don't worry too much about it, she's probably going through menopause." Sakura said dismissively.

"It's not menopause," Haitaka said, shaking his head, "Nikkoo-san had menopause and what Tsunade has is _not_ menopause, hm. She's cranky, irritable, gets sick a lot, looks like she might have gained some weight- but I'm not about to mention it-"

Sakura's head shot up, "How long as she been acting strange?"

"Weeks! But it's gotten worse over the duration of the last two weeks! And sometimes she hums a lullaby and looks absolutely giddy. I don't get it, hm."

Haitaka was practically in tears.

"Well," Sakura said, putting together something in her head and smiling as well, "If my hunch is right, you should ask her to show you the test."

"Test? What test, hm?"

"Here," Sakura said as she grabbed onto Rei and began to walk towards the door, "Why don't we just come with you? I probably will need to make sure you don't die of a heart attack."

"Why dat?" Rei asked his mother as he stared at his Jiji.

"You'll have to be patient to find out." Sakura said as she kissed Rei's temple.

Haitaka nervously followed as they headed for Tsunade's and Haitaka's suite in the mansion.

"Look, I'm just a little nervous of going in there, hm. She's been more abusive then ever and won't take it if I fight back like I usually do, hm."

"I know," Sakura said as she opened the door to see Tsunade lounging on a loveseat, reading a medical book.

"Hand it over," Sakura said as she held out her hand, waiting for something to be placed in it.

"Why Sakura," Tsunade said with a teasing grin on her face, "Whatever are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about that little plastic miracle that will help your poor husband understand what's going on." Sakura said as she too grinned.

Tsunade had a mischievous grin on her face, telling Sakura that her guess was right.

"So my husband went to you? Why didn't he just ask?"

"Because… I didn't think you'd know why you were acting all weird, hm!" Haitaka defended himself, still not having a clue.

Tsunade laughed lightly as she pulled something out of her pocket and tossed it to Sakura, "That what you looking for?"

Sakura looked at the small plastic item and nodded before handing it to Haitaka, "Do you know what this is?"

He stared at it for a minute before answering, "Yes, a pregnancy test. What does the blue dot mean, hm?"

"Positive," Tsunade said as she sat up and walked over to him, taking his hand and placing it on her pudgy belly, looking at him lovingly, "It means I'm pregnant with your child."

Sakura couldn't help but roll her eyes when Haitaka passed out. She knew it was coming. Tsunade was laughing her head off as she pointed to the blonde saying things like 'I love this man and all his drama' and 'that made being pregnant all worth while'.

"Momma," Rei asked, moving a bit from his spot in her arms, "What does pwegnant mean? Why did dat make jiji fall on the gwound?"

"It means," Sakura said, smiling a bit as she rocked her son, "that you are going to have a little uncle running around here in a while." She paused for a minute to let Rei soak that up before adding, "Baa-chan is going to make a baby. Jiji fainted because he was very excited."

"Ah." Rei said before looking at his Jiji, "So how does Baa make baby?"

"I'll tell Amariris, Kagerou, and you that story for bed time, okay?"

"Ah."

* * *

**Arisu & Ichigo

* * *

**

"So, let me get this straight," Sakura said as she held Amariris in her arms, Rei being given a bath in the upstairs bathtub by her maids.

Currently she was staring down Karin, who was holding her own set of twins.

"You want me to _adopt_ your children?"

"Just the twins, Ichigo and Arisu." Karin said with a nod.

"Does Sasuke know about this?" Sakura asked as she looked at the two in question.

Arisu as shivering in her mother's hold, breathing heavily as if she had run a marathon and was sweating profusely. Her hair was cropped short and her eyes were staring off. She was no older then just turning two.

Ichigo was calm, quiet and held a straight face, neither excited or concerned. He just stared at her with an interested look. His hair was long and in a pony tail that hung off the back of his neck. He was the spitting image of Itachi, only smaller and cute.

"No. But I think it would be best that way." Karin said, "You see, Arisu isn't doing too well. A bunch of events played out and she was put in a life threatening situation where she activated her Sharingan, but then, not only her first level, but she had watched her best friend die. It had been a puppy, but she had loved that puppy like nothing else. She has been like this ever since."

Arisu muttered something that sounded like an equation, her mother looking at her worried, "Ichigo also activated his Sharingan, but not to the level that Arisu did. He could have stayed, but he refuses to leave his twin."

"How is that even possible? For them to even have enough chakra?"

"My kekkei genkai's fault," Karin said a little deflated, "Please take them, I can't keep them at home with Sasuke being as obsessive as he is about this. Ichigo can't even be in the same room as his father without being glared at."

"Alright," Sakura said as she set down Amariris, "I'll take them."

She took Arisu and cuddled the child quietly, hoping that would make the child relax. It did a little and Sakura could see Karin sigh in relief.

"Ichigo," Karin said as she stooped down low to talk to her son.

"Yes Kaa-chan?" He responded, still looking only interested in what was going on.

"I am going to leave you with Aunty Sakura. You do exactly as she says and you'll be fine. Take care of your sister." Karin said as she petted her youngest son's head.

"I will. We will not be seeing you again." That was a statement, not a question.

"No, Aunty Sakura's going to be your mom now, okay?"

"'Kay," Ichigo nodded before walking over to Sakura and grabbing her hand, not once looking back at his mother.

He already knew she was gone. Karin had a habit of doing that when something was hard. Plus it didn't hurt that he could feel her chakra vanish.

He looked over to the little girl, only a little older than he, to see her smiling.

"You're named Ichigo? I like Strawberries!" She had always been better with r's since her name had so many. "I'm Amariris. You can call me Ammy, though."

Ichigo looked at her a moment before nodding, "I like them too, but my Otou doesn't. That's why I was name Ichigo."

"Don't worry," Amariris said as she patted his head, "You'll like it here!"

Sakura smiled at her daughter's gentleness. She could tell that Ichigo was really terrified, though he was amazing in not showing it. He had calmed down in a matter a minutes as Ammy asked a thousand questions.

She just hoped that rivalry wasn't hereditary, or she was in for a looooooong ride.

* * *

**Bath-time

* * *

**

When Sakura had days off, she would spend it with her children. That meant the five currently living with her and on occasions that she could break away from them, she would go buy Ivy, Vine, Meikai, and Voodoo some treats and watch them eat it.

But what all of them loved best was when she would bathe with them. She had started doing it every weekend on the last day- which she had off. She started it to relieve Rei of bath times with the maids. So he wasn't traumatized of baths, but he loved it and soon Amariris, Kagerou, Ivy, Vine, Meikai, and Voodoo had joined.

This was their first attempt with Arisu and Ichigo.

"Alright, alphabetical order. That means Amariris goes first, then Arisu, Ichigo, Ivy, Kagerou, Meikai, Rei, Vine, and Voodoo." Sakura said as she sat on a little stool.

They had two bathrooms. Once with a normal bath, but the other had a shallow heated pool of water that the children would play after getting washed by Sakura near a showered head.

Amariris skipped up to her mother, already naked as she smiled up happily at her, her jade eyes gleaming, "Okay, mommy! Ready!"

Sakura quickly scrubbed the girl gently, then began to lather up her hair, making sure to make it feel nice before taking the moveable shower head and spraying her off.

"Yay!" Amariris said as she lunged for the water.

"Next," Sakura said as she began to do them one by one, before getting in the water to soak herself.

She had washed way before letting the maids send them in. She enjoyed watching Ichigo lead Arisu around by the hand like a good brother, gently showing her the water was okay before she too got in. Arisu was still having problems, but she didn't mumble as much as before.

"Mommy?" Amariris said as she pulled herself into her mother's lap.

"Yes sweetie," Sakura asked gently as she kissed her daughter's forehead.

"What these?" She asked, grabbing onto Sakura's breasts and squeezing them a bit.

"Those are breast. You'll have some too when your older." Sakura answered, not afraid to tell her daughter the truth.

"Oh… Will Rei have them too?" She looked up in wonder.

"No. Rei won't have breasts."

"Then what his be called?" She obviously knew he would have to have _something_.

"Pectorals."

"Oh. Mommy?"

"Yes love."

"Why Rei's privates look dif- dif-" She struggled with the word.

"Different?" Sakura guessed, getting a happy nod, "Because Rei is a boy. You are a girl so your privates look different than his."

"Why?"

Meikai just groaned as they all got another lesson about the human anatomy again. Stupid Amarisis for asking her mom such questions. Why did the others look so interested in what she had to say! ARG! Freaking genius children.

* * *

**The Art of Rivalry

* * *

**

Rei _glared_ at Ichigo. Ichigo just looked indifferent as he stared back, rather bored looking.

"That's _mine_."

"Rei, I'm not an object you can own," Sakura warned the child as she brushed his hair for him, putting it in a nice pony tail, "Ichigo needs his hair done too you know."

Rei just clung to her like his life depended on it. "My momma!"

"Rei, I'm technically his mother too now." Sakura said as she pulled him up and sat him next to Ichigo, both still staring each other down.

"Now stop that. Rivalry is a special form of art that you are not doing correctly at all." Sakura said as she sat up, both boys in her arm.

"Art… of… Wivalwy?" Rei questioned, not sure what his mother was talking about.

He knew what rivals were. He had asked his aunty Ino before when he overheard her talking about it. She had told all of them what it meant.

"Yes. There has always been rivalry between your father and Ichigo's old family. But they did it wrong."

"Sasuke was wrong?" Ichigo questioned, surprised to hear his birth father was able to make mistakes.

"Yes. They did it with hatred in their hearts. They did it to show who was better, not caring if the other was harmed in the process. That is wrong. Rivalry is showing respect to your rival. To care for his struggles and to know his triumphs and be happy for him, not hate him. It should be _fun_ to be rivals. To always have someone right next to you, striving to get stronger along side of you. That is the art of rivalry. Rivals should be best friends, they should care. Understand?"

"Yes momma," Rei said before looking at Ichigo.

"Wivals?"

"Okay…" Ichigo said with a slow nod.

* * *

**"You're Two" "… Almost Three!"

* * *

**

Rei looked up at his mother, looking rather annoyed as he did.

"Arisu won't stop bothering me." His sentences were clear, of course, he was turning three soon.

He was an avid reader, loved to play with his hair and put it up in some amazing style by _himself_, he was also flamboyant for an almost three year old, wearing rather fancy kimonos. Sakura had to buy him some of his own when he refused to stop taking his twin sister's. Of course, he and his siblings had IQs over 200. Sakura still couldn't believe her luck.

"What is she doing that's bothering you."

"She tore the head off of yet _another _one of her dolls. She's always mistreated her toys. Do you know how that reflects on her psyche?"

Sakura blinked as she processed what he had just said.

"Have you been reading my psychology books?"

Rei nodded a bit, "Yeah, as well as your medical books, medical journals, and big book on poisons. I find them all highly interesting. Aunty Shizune has been helping me with my calligraphy, with Ichigo, Ammy-imouto, and Kagerou."

This was news to her.

"You shouldn't be able to understand my medical books. You shouldn't even know how to read words that big! I mean…You're two!"

"Almost three," Rei huffed a bit as he crawled up on her lap, "What's so wrong with that?"

Sakura sighed and she ran her hand through his loose hairs, "Most children your age are just learning how to put the square block into the square hole."

"That's silly. It only _fits_ in the square hole."

"What else have you been doing? No better yet, have your siblings been doing the same thing?"

"Yes. Kagerou finds the human anatomy and respiration system amazing, but he also likes the puppet book that Uncle Gaara gave you. Ichigo likes your books on genjutsu, though we're still learning to walk up the walls. Ammy-imouto is constantly playing with those keys that Anko-san brought to you last year. A cute three-headed puppy comes out when she uses it. And Arisu is constantly writing big equations on the wall with crayons. Aunty Ino promised that we could see Baa-chan's baby on the ultra sound next week."

That was it. She was working from home from now on.

Leaving five children who's IQ were over 200 was not a good idea.

Why couldn't she get at least _one_ like Shikamaru?

* * *

**Synthetic Eyes

* * *

**

"She's not getting any better," Sakura said as she rocked Arisu back and forth.

Tsunade watched as the girl was having a relapse in her progress. She was clawing at her eyes as she was muttering out long equations.

"No," Tsunade agreed, "She isn't."

"What do you think is causing it?" Sakura asked as she held the girl tighter, stroking her hair.

"Her eyes," Ichigo's voice said.

The two looked at the little boy who had gone to bed hours ago with the others.

"It's her eyes. She started doing that when she obtained Sharingan. She's hasn't been able to stop the… She called it 'download' of information. That was when she was more… sane, now all she does is mutter things she's seeing."

"I see," Sakura said as she nodded, "Her eyes are causing this. Tsunade, do you think that if we perform an operation to replace her eyes that we could stop this constant flow of information?"

"It can't hurt her any worse then she is now…" Tsunade said as she rubbed her swollen belly, "But we'll need eyes to replace hers."

"I've been playing around with eyes, Kaa-chan. I think I could create some from scratch. It will take me a week, but I believe I can do it."

"We must do what must be done. Go. I'll watch her."

Sakura nodded, handing Arisu over to Tsunade, being careful of her belly.

"Ichigo-chan, go back to bed, alright?" Sakura said as she kissed his forehead before leaving for the hospital.

It took a week, but Sakura was happy that she had done it. Using her notes, she had created the eyes to replace Arisu's current ones. They were a pale blue color with no iris.

Ino was the one who brought Arisu in and put her under. The operation had taken the two all day. But when they were done, they wrapped up her eyes so they could heal, and destroyed her other eyes, so that no one could get their hands on such powerful eyes. If it ruined the mind of a three year old with constant downpour of information, what could it do to an adult.

Arisu woke the next morning. She was calm, no longer shaking or muttering, and she wasn't even trying to pull away the bandages.

"Arisu-chan," Sakura said as she sat down on the bed, "How are you feeling?"

"Better… Much… better… Arisu hasn't felt this good since Izumi died. Izumi died for Arisu, but Arisu wasn't able say goodbye to Izumi properly before leaving for Sakura-kaa-chan's house. Is Arisu healed now?"

Full sentences. Though she was talking in third person, it was a improvement. Perhaps her mind was really cured.

"I don't know. Are you still getting a constant download of information."

"No. The information has stopped coming to Arisu. Arisu can no longer hear, see, and feel the pain. The headache is gone. Arisu can hear Arisu's thoughts again. But Arisu still knows all the information still."

"That's wonderful. I am happy for you!" Sakura said as she kissed Arisu's temple.

"It is. Arisu still remembers how to do all those cool tricks! Arisu predicts Sakura-kaa-chan will meet him again!"

Sakura didn't know what she had meant, because Arisu didn't know who _him_ was. But at least the girl was recovering.

* * *

**Nawaki

* * *

**

Tsunade was certain that Haitaka was the best husband around. Throughout the long pregnancy, he had been patient, kind, loving, and took care of all her needs. But the man was prone to hover over her like a worrying mother. He didn't like her doing too much, usually finding a way to get her to sit back down and relax.

He would rub her feet when they became swollen, knead her back to comfort her, and give her constant kisses and affection. In return she would sometimes force him to 'sit the hell down and stop acting like you're the one with child' and rest his head on her belly so he could hear the heartbeats of both her and the child. She would also take his hand when the baby was kicking an place it over the spot, sharing a smile with him.

That usually ended up with him kissing her and doting on her even more. Not that she minded. She loved him spoiling her rotten.

But today was the day. She could feel it in that last contraction. Today, they would finally meet their child.

"Taka-kun," Tsunade gasped as she took her husbands hand and rested on her belly as another contraction hit, "I think it's time."

They had been resting in their living room, cuddled with Tsunade in front and Haitaka pinned in the back. He jumped a bit when he felt her contraction.

"Time!" He said as he began to panic a bit, "What do we do? Head to the hospital, hm? Wake Sakura? Ino? Nikkoo? What, hm?!"

"First," Tsunade said as she kissed his knuckles, "Calm the hell down or I will not wait for the delivery to break your hand."

He gulped a bit as he tried to calmed down.

"Next. I am going to get up, you are going to wake Sakura and come back with a wheelchair. You are not going to pick me up like you did her. You're back is still mending from your last spar with Sakura. Then, we are going to get me AS MUCH DRUGS AS POSSIBLE BECAUSE THIS HURTS LIKE HELL!"

Haitaka was gone before she even got up.

Soon, Tsunade found herself in the same position Sakura had been in last time, with the rosette now preparing for the baby to come through the canal.

"Push Tsunade," Sakura said.

"I'm PUSHING!" Tsunade said, grabbing her husband's hand and crushing it.

He yelped as he held her hand, trying not to pass out as she broke his hand yet again. Tsunade was glaring at him, sweat covering her face as she gripped his hand harder.

"_YOU_ did this to me!" Tsunade roared with tears in her eyes.

"Yes, hm," Haitaka whimpered as his knees weakened from the pain, "I'm sorry you're hurting so much! But think of the end result! A child, hm."

"There had better not be _two _in there for your sake! Or I'll make sure you never cause me pain again!"

"I get it, hm!"

"Tsunade," Sakura said from behind the drapes, "You know there is only one. Stop hurting your husband."

Tsunade finally let go of Haitaka's hand. Shizune moved a chair under him just in time before he passed out from shock from his hand begin broken yet again.

"Ino, revive Haitaka and make sure to mend that hand of his," Sakura ordered before saying, "Push!"

"I AM!"

Haitaka was revived just in time to hear the first cries of his newborn. He was the first to hold the child, Tsunade saying it was because she was sorry for breaking his hand, but he felt it an honor.

There was his brand new son. Deidara had always been wonderful, but a new son was more then Haitaka could ask for. He had lived without Deidara since he turned thirteen. He had endured that pain of losing him long ago, but now he had a new son to raise. And he knew just what to name him.

"Hime," Haitaka said as he placed his son in her arms, "Can I name him, hm?"

"Sure Taka-kun," Tsunade said as she cooed the child.

"Nawaki."

Tsunade snapped her head up at his direction with disbelief in her eyes.

"How did you-"

"A lot of prodding," Haitaka said with a embarrassed grin, "I had to make sure Jiraiya was _absolutely drunk_."

Tsunade sniffed, tears in her eyes, "That blabbermouth."

"Can we name him that?"

"Yeah, I'd like that. Thanks Taka-kun."

"No, hime, thank you for loving me, hm."

Sometimes life as we know it ends, but sometimes, that is the beginning of a whole new story.

* * *

And that's the end. Of this chapter anyways.

So tell me...Did you like all the stories? It took me a couple plots before I decided that add in the whole Haitaka and Tsuande thing. It was actually when I started writing the 'Something wrong with Tsunade' that I decided to tell how they became married and who did most of the... persuading. Tsunade wasn't being horny, she was just doing what Deidara usually does and tries to get a rise out of Haitaka. She likes flustering him. Plus, she was ban from sake, she needed something else to do.

Yes, I added more OCs, but Rei and Amariris need friends and eventually Sakura will need people who can match or defeat Akatsuki members. But that won't be for a while. Arisu will explain later why when the downpour of information stopped, why she became relatively sane. But for now, I guess I'll just say she got bored of being insane and decided being at least somewhat sane would be better. Her eyes, like all Mangekyo Sharingan, caused her to have her own special ability. Hers was information downpour. She knows how to do things that even Madara doesn't understand, but she treats them like games.

But that is for next chapter.

Alright, send me a review! Tell me what you think? Did I misspell anything? How about grammar wise?

Did you have a favorite story?

Anything that looks like it will be coming back?

Just wanted to know.

So, until next update!

Unknown Artist of Hanagakure

-signing out-


	9. Patience can only Pay Out at the End

Greetings,

Welcome to ARC 2! Lol. Now you probably will _all_ demand Deidara. So, here he is! *shows them Deidara* Okay now he's done! *Puts him away*......Just Kidding! I thought this would be the best way to bring him back to her. I had thought of a lot of ideas, but I liked this one the best!

Now someone had a question about Karin. No, she didn't die, she just left to be with her husband. Ichigo was named strawberry because of his father's intense hatred for the child who looks too much like his brother (he was not killed in this story). Sasuke hates sweet things and Ichigo is pretty much the sweetest thing around. Karin has other children and that may come back and bite Sakura, but for now, she cares for the two children who needed a mother.

It has been about six years since Sakura first started this journey, pregnant and such. So the children are about five now. Deidara has been looking for her for six years. When they are finally reunited, I will warn you, he will seem kind of flirty. That is because he's already won the girl. Both know their feelings for the other, and so he will be as flirty as he wants in order to show her how much he cares. Blame Aya. She was his mother and she is pretty vocal about.... things...

I might up the rating to M just because I'm not sure if some of the things I want to add are apporiate for T. It's not like I'm going to be writing lemons (go find something else for that), but they will be a little... like rabbits. Yeah... good term. Okay, I'll stop my ramblings!

That is all my notes for now. I will write some end notes, but until then...

* * *

_**From Leaf to Flower**_

**ARC 2**

Chapter 9

_Patience can only Pay Out at the End_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or this would be where the story line would progress.  
**

* * *

_"Art is the desire of a man to express himself, to record the reactions of his personality to the world he lives in." -Amy Lowell  
_

* * *

It was serendipity that brought them together the first time. But this time, it seemed that the goddess of serendipity was conspiring with the goddess of irony and the goddess of fate, because this was too similar to how they met the _first_ time.

She wasn't even suppose to be out today. She had snuck out on her own accord. Naruto was watching her household of children at his house, Ino was currently running around with a henge of her on, and Tsunade grudgingly assisted with the paperwork with Haitaka, of course.

She rode happily on Tsubasa as the elk dashed through the trees, leaping form ledge to ledge in the surefootedness only these shinobi raised elk had. Sakura couldn't help but laugh a bit when Tsubasa purposely jumped into the middle of a pond, getting her rider wet, and muddying the too perfectly white outfit Sakura was wearing.

Not that Sakura cared.

She thought the same thing about the outfit Ino had pulled out for her to wear. Her hair was still short, being its wiry self as it stood on end on some parts and sticking out there and there on others, the wind adding to the wildness as it fly this way and that. The only sure thing was the hair accessory she had clipped tightly into her hair. It was silver with a fiery orange gem cut smoothly into an opal drop in the center and four long, slender, and light weight blades sticking out of the top in a equally spaced way starting from the half way mark on the accessory to the other halfway mark. A bell and tassel hanging off the bottom of it.

That was her 'half crown' as Ino called it. She wore it to signify who she was and it was usually worn when she wasn't going to something formal. She had a whole _different_ 'crown' for that.

She giggled a bit as she pulled off a layer of her dress and stuffing it into Tsubasa's side back, her dress muddied but still a blinding white dress that was alterable so she could fight in it, right now, she had it in battle mode so she could move easier. A silver obi around her waist and a wing on her left shoulder blade and a shoulder guard made of pure silver, feathering a bit like a wing, on her right.

Her jade eyes gleamed a bit as they left the borders of Hanagakure.

She loved her village, but there was one thing it didn't offer her, and that was the freedom to act naughty and get away with it. Sure, she bent a lot of rules, just like Naruto did in Konoha, but she usually had to act like some noblewoman when in front of the eyes of the villagers, though most already knew she was crazy and weird, but the traders and sailors didn't get it when they came into port. She had to behave for them.

"Faster Tsubasa," Sakura said as they came to her favorite forest.

She loved this place because it was just like the place that she had met Deidara. A bamboo forest with massive trees and thick jungle feel to it. She had promised Amariris a baby tiger and she had promised Ichigo a wild cat, not to mention a kit for Rei to give to Kushina.

She smiled at the thought of her son loving the wild blond and raven haired child with pupil-less deep blue eyes with the hint of lavender in them- that's how he had described her eyes.

The elk did as she was asked and sped up, the trees blurring to the fast pace that the elk was going. Sakura only laughed more as Tsubasa jumped off a ledge and the two of them temporarily when flying into the sky, landing nimbly on the ground where Tsubasa began to slow.

"Thank you Tsubasa," Sakura said gleefully as she hopped down and began to walk, the elk following its master of almost five years without hesitation.

Sakura hummed a bit as she let her chakra senses stretch across the area. She remembered a mother tiger, who was a little too old to raise cubs, living around here. The tiger was intelligent and would know Sakura meant to assist her.

She almost giggled when the tiger appeared, towering over her as only the elder tigeress could, and lead her to her cave.

Sakura had discovered this tigeress during her earlier visits and knew the tiger had been shinobi bred. It still understood its role to anyone who had massive amounts of chakra like Sakura.

"I'm here to see you cubs," Sakura said with a smile, "I will take good care of them if you wish me to relieve you of them."

The tiger nodded as it lead her to the small cave, three blind tiger cubs snuggled together, looking for mommy.

"They are so pretty," Sakura cooed as she looked at them, glancing at the tiger quickly for permission, "May I hold them?"

The tiger nodded again picking one up and placing it in Sakura's arms. It wiggled and wormed as the little cub searched for a milk supply.

"Very cute," Sakura said as she walked over to Tsubasa and placed the cub in the side pouch, with her muddied skirt and wrapped him up.

She was about to ask for another one, but the tigeress seemed to have already predicted what Sakura wanted and brought her the next one, which she also securely placed in the specialized pouch. The last one was the runt, so Sakura decided that would be the one Amariris would get, since it would need a bit more TLC then the others and her daughter was extremely good at caring for animals, even if she was not even five.

"Thank you," Sakura said as she looked at the tiger, "Would you help me with one more thing?"

The tiger nodded as it put its head to rest on her shoulder, showing that she trusted the rosette that visited her when she could.

"I promised one of my little ones a wild cat and also a kit. Do you know where to find those?"

The tiger let out a rumble from her throat, telling her that she knew, and began to lead her. The area that she had lead her to was half destroyed and there were broken bamboo everywhere. It seemed the last storm that had just passed recently had left some homes broken. The tiger stopped at a foxhole as pawed at it, looking at Sakura before padding off.

The tiger was a smart one, Sakura had realized months ago, and would not offer something that was not up for grabs. Sakura checked the chakra around her and discovered there to be a small chakra source near what felt like bodies that once held chakra. The kit's family had died. Sakura dug it out and played with it a bit as she checked it over. The storm had been not even a day ago, so the kit was fine.

Sakura had just placed the little kit in the other pouch when the tigeress came back with a black wild cat kitten in its maw. Sakura accepted the kitten and placed it next to the fox kit before turning to the tigeress.

"Thank you so much! I have everything I promised to get. Is there anything else that may need my attention before I leave the area? I can't be gone long, the village gets a little worried when their kage isn't there." Sakura explained as she petted the tiger's chest.

It stared down at her before nodding again, turning and leading her once again to some location.

It was a little closer to the tiger's den and the area looked like it had quite the beating from the storm. Bamboo was ripped out of the ground and trees where burnt. But the tiger paid no mind to that. She knew the jungle would rebuild itself. What she was leading Sakura to, to Sakura's horror, was a man.

He was thin, that much she could tell by the hollowness of his face and how his cheekbones protruded out, and he was badly wounded. The ground around him had a pool of his blood surrounding his figure. He was stabbed through and through on the left side of his chest from a bamboo tree, yet he was still gasping for air, still barely conscious as chill wracked down his body.

But that wasn't what made Sakura cry out in terror. It was the long blonde hair and the blue eyes that were barely open and glazed over. It was the familiarity of the man who was dying before her.

It was her Deidara, and he was almost just like he was when they had first met. But this time, there was no mistaking his identity. She knew.

* * *

She kicked her heels against Tsubasa's stomach, asking to elk for forgiveness, but at the same time for it to run faster. Time was of the essence.

Deidara was in her hold, as she sat upon Tsubasa and keeping him on the speeding elk as well, bleeding and panting as he press up harder against her. She couldn't understand why he was doing that, but knew it couldn't be good. She just buried her face into his grimy, muddy, and bloody hair breathing in his scent, praying for the chance to be with him after this trial.

The guards at the gate were very surprised to see their kage in such a panic, her elk speeding up a bit more now that they had hit home field and knowing it would be done once she got Sakura home. The house came close and finally the elk came to a screeching halt. Sakura leapt off the elk with Deidara in her hold and began to drag him inside.

"Aozora! Nikkoo! Yuugure! Yuki! Zaazaa! Kosame!" Sakura yelled as she managed to get him on her back and entered the hallway towards the first empty bedroom.

The women came running since she had alarmed them with the panic in her calling and each one let out their own shocked gasp.

"I need one of you to go get Tsunade and Ino! Another one of you needs to get some medical supplies from out stock, as much as you can get, and some scissors and a bowl of hot water with a rag. Also, someone help me get him on the bed!" Sakura ordered as she began to lift him, his body wracking with chills.

She moved him quickly into the bedroom while the women decided what they would do.

"I'll go get Tsunade-chan, hm," Nikkoo said as she ran out the door.

"I'll go get Ino-chan, she's the opposite direction of Tsunade-chan, desu," Yuugure said, following the head of staff out the door.

"I'll get the hot water and rags, un," Aozora said as she too left the room.

"I'll get the first aid, aru," Yuki said ran too.

"We'll help you with whatever you need, yeah," Kosame said as she moved to pull away at the comforter so it didn't get bloodied up.

"Just tell us what to do, yeah," Zaazaa said as she helped Sakura set Deidara down.

"Get his shirt off of him. I don't care if you shred it, I need it off. Also, get his hair out of the way and check for cuts on his scalp. I'll check for a concussion later." Sakura said as she began to pull his shoes off as well as his tattered pants, ripping them with ease as she began to assess the damage.

He was sweating profusely, his breathing was erratic, and his body was wracking in shivers. Sakura checked his heartbeat, which was beating three times the normal rate, allowing him to bleed everywhere.

"What's going on?" Tsunade said as she entered the room with Ino hot on her heels.

Haitaka was also peeking in, while cradling the surprised toddler that was crying. Tsunade gasped a bit as she saw the wounded blond and looked up at Sakura.

"Please help me get him stabilized," Sakura said as she began to slow his blood flow a bit.

Deidara was leaning into the skin contact, almost like in need. He wasn't lucid, but his instincts were as strong as ever.

"I need to know why he's doing that," Sakura said as she looked up at Ino and Tsunade.

The two women rushed in, dismissing the twins, and beginning the access the damage done to the young male. The other maids brought in the needed items and also getting told to leave. Soon it was just the three of them, healing the blonde bomber.

"I'd like to say that I think he just escaped someplace," Tsunade said as she pointed to a few of his deep gashes, "That's signs of torture right there. So if anything, he's probably poisoned as well."

"It's not just any poison," Ino said as she pulled away from her diagnosis jutsu, "It's a rare and very expensive one. There is only one way to dilute it enough to where he would live."

"And that would be," Sakura said, choking back a sob as she cleaned up the wound on his back that pierced into his mouth captivity.

"Sexual intimacy." Ino said as she pulled away, "We can't do much for him till we get rid of the poison, any drugs will affect it and his wounds won't close until then either."

Sakura nodded, understanding her role in this, "I brought back some animals we can use as familiars. Bring them inside, I left them in Tsubasa's side pouches. I will be a while."

Tsunade and Ino nodded, leaving the room. Sakura went to the door and sealed it shut as well as activating the soundproof seal before she turned to Deidara's weary form.

She unlatched her crown and her shoulder guard as well as removing the wing, before pulling off the dress and the undergarments.

"I love you Deidara," Sakura whispered as she neared him, "So please live…"

* * *

It had been several hours since Sakura had been left alone with Deidara. Tsunade comforted Haitaka as he stared at the door hopelessly absorbed in his own little world. The six maids, who were usually laughing and giddy like school girls, were unusually quiet, doing their chores without noise.

Even little Nawaki was not making much noise, sensing his father's intense feelings. Tsunade just cradled her son as he petted his father's hair, not even aware that his half-brother was hanging on by a thread.

"This tension is so thick," Ino whispered as she nursed one of the tiger cubs with a bottle, the only thing that was making any amount of noise.

"We don't know if he's going to make it, Ino," Tsunade said with a grave look on her face.

"He's going to make it," Ino said with a firm tone, "He has a son and daughter who need to meet their father and a woman who is hopelessly faithful to him. If he dies, we lose Sakura."

That truth rang about in the air. Sakura had always clung to the hopes of Deidara finding her; that's what got her through the hard days where she just _needed_ something to keep her anchored. Rei and Amariris were her life, but Deidara was her whole world. Take him away, and she would die too.

The gloom in the room grew thicker, if it was even possible, and even the tiger cub was quiet.

Suddenly the door opened and Sakura, though very weary looking, was fully dressed and staring at the ground as she panted a bit.

"Finish up the job; he's going to pull through," Sakura said before moving out of the way, "I think I'll take a long nap.. by his side. I don't want to leave him alone."

And before she could even move anymore, she collapsed into a heap and promptly passed out from chakra depletion.

* * *

A head wound to the back of his head, his right temple, and forehead; his left eye banged up and light sensitive in the healing processes; a mended jaw that had been shattered in three spots; a collapsed lung while the other was infected badly; six of his ribs broken, fractured, or shattered; his right shoulder broken; his pelvis bone fractured; his hip bone cracked; his right thigh bone broken in two spots; and six of his ten fingers broken or sprained, that was the amount of damage that Tsunade and Ino had mended.

Sakura seemed to have fixed a couple gashes and lower region stuff while she had diluted the poison, as well as cleaning out his lungs of any smoke, taking care of any concussion he had, and closing up the wound on his back the best that she could.

Deidara was just lucky to be alive in Tsunade's perspective. He was skinny, too skinny, for one of his height and it showed badly when all he had were boxers on. He had probably stopped eating a lot when he discovered that Sakura couldn't be found.

Tsunade just sighed as she tucked her daughter in. Sakura was asleep, lying next to Deidara and already pulling the blond into her embrace, as if she feared in her sleep he would vanish. Tsunade smiled a bit as she dimmed the lights and headed out to greet the worried family members.

"He's stable." She said with a grin, "He'll pull through with no difficulties, but he's going to be a little delicate in health for a while. It seems he had stopped eating as much as he should a long time ago. Sakura will probably fix that problem, but Deidara will have to be watched carefully, he won't feel hungry, even when his body is need of substance. Also, his lungs are in bad shape right now, treat him like you did when he was little and had the breathing problem. Don't get him too excited, it's bad for him right now. Let Sakura be the one to tell him things, and until he knows Sakura is around, don't mention her name. Got it?"

"Yes Tsunade," the people all said in some form of speech or another, the relief on their faces apparent.

"Good, now let those two rest for now, Deidara is probably going to be out for a day or two, depending on how well his body can flush out the drugs we pumped into him." Tsunade said before closing the door and walking over to her husband and child.

"Thank you, hm," Haitaka said as he hugged her tightly with one arm, while hold Nawaki in the other, "I don't know what I'd do if I had to bury another loved one."

"I know," Tsunade whispered as she kissed the base of his jaw line, "Children should outlive their parents, and parents should live long lives to watch their children grow and see grandchildren."

"Who dat, hm?" Nawaki asked, pointing at the door, "Wit' Sakuwa-nee?"

"That," Haitaka said with a smiled as he played with his little boy, "Is your brother, Deidara, hm. He's not feeling very good, so we had to make sure he would feel better."

"Ah," Nawaki said with a grin, "Like Mommy wit' Daddy!"

"Yes," Tsunade said, hiding her embarrassment better then Haitaka, "Like what Mommy does with Daddy when he's not feeling well."

"Geez, what are you teaching him, hm? It's bad enough Rei goes around listing off the parts of the human anatomy for both men _and_ women."

"Utewus!" Nawaki shouted happily as he leaned towards his mother, wanting to be held by her.

"Yes," Tsunade said as she scooped him up into her arms, "Uterus! And who has that? Mommy or Daddy?"

"Daddy!" the ignorant child said with a laugh.

Haitaka's blush just deepened as he thought about that concept.

"No," Tsunade said, "Mommy has the uterus. It's what makes babies."

The child's eyes grew big.

"Mommy makes babies?"

"That's right," Tsunade confirmed with a grin.

"Make une! Make une, hm!"

"Only if Daddy says we can, but it takes time. How about we just let Sakura make one?" Tsunade said with a laugh, noticing how Haitaka's whole face had gone red now.

"Let's just let Deidara and Sakura sort that out, hm," Haitaka finally said, "Plus, mommy and daddy are too old to have another baby."

"Aw…" Nawaki said, a pout forming on his lips, tears threatening to spill, "But I 'ant baby…hm"

"Well, let's wait till daddy's 'not feeling well' and see if mommy can't weasel a 'yes' out of him, shall we? Mommy hasn't hit menopause yet."

"'Kay!" Nawaki cheered, "Mommy no have minopaws, hm!"

"What are you teaching our child, hm?!"

"Reading, writing, arithmetic, and basic human anatomy with pictures. Why?"

"Forget I asked…"

* * *

Sakura stared at his sleeping figure lying right next to her. He was dirty and had dried blood crusted all over him, but he was _there_. She never had thought she would be able to hold him again or hug him or kiss him or make love to him. She refrained from laughing as he burrowed further into her chest as he slept, desperate for her warmth that he had not had for years.

She rest her cheek on his, then moved to kiss his forehead slowly to take his temperature. He was a little warm, but not too bad for being in the condition he was in. She was just glad she was able to pull him through.

She sighed as she used kawarari to switch places with a pillow, allowing her to get up and ready for the day as he just snuggled further into the pillow, his breathing loud and rumbled with fluid.

Sakura pumped her chakra through her veins again to flush out anything that she may have contracted when treating him. She walked to the door and quickly left the room, leaving the lights off so he could sleep. It was best if he didn't see her till later that day.

Soon Sakura was showered, dressed in clean clothes with her half crown pinned in her wild locks of hair that had a more Mohawk look today, her clothes easy to maneuver in and varied from orange gems to white articles of clothing.

"I'm off," Sakura said as she grabbed breakfast, and walked out the door.

"Come back as soon as you can," Aozora said.

"By the way, Sakura-chan, what should be done if Deidara-chan awakens, hm?" Nikkoo asked as she folded a towel.

"Clean him up, do that check-up your clan does, and get some food down him," Sakura said before sighing, "I'll try to be back before supper, but I will have to tell Naruto and Gaara that he's here. We'll trade information for his pardon."

"Good luck," the women said before grinning mischievously.

Sakura felt bad, but Deidara needed to be punished a bit for neglecting to take care of himself properly. She did, even when he wasn't there, there was no excuse for him not to do the same.

Poor Deidara.

He had woken a little after noon, dazed and a bit confused. He didn't know where he was or what had happened after he crashed into the jungle that stormy night when he tried to escape custody for his enemies. He had been dying, he knew that much, but when he tried to distance himself so his kekkei genkai didn't get exposed to the wrong people, he ran into a storm and ended up like he had all those years ago when he had met with _her._

His heart ached a bit at the thought of her not being with him.

He raised a hand to run though his hair and was shocked to discover the feel of gauze covering his left eye. He was about to take it off when he heard the door open.

His visible eye widened as he remembered the faces of the women who were staring at him now with those malicious grins on their faces. He couldn't even get up in time to escape their grasps.

* * *

Okay! End and wrap! This is the end of the first chapter of ARC 2. There will be more!

Alright, the next chapter is the one you've all been waiting for! Yay! Rei and Amariris and co. are gone for a bit, so there will be oodles of fluffy between Deidara and Sakura. Remember one thing though, for Deidara, getting healthy again will be a bit of a long road since he wasn't taking very good care of himself. He has low immunity ever since he was a child. That will be important later.

But until then, a few questions because I love feedback.

Do you like it? Why? (Give more then just yes)

What was you favorite part? Why?

What did you think about this chapter as a whole?

Alright. That is it for now.

And this means I'm done for now!

Unknown Artist of Hanagakure.

Signing out.

-bleep-


	10. When It's no Longer a Dream

Greetings,

There isn't much to introduce. This time I will allow the chapter to speak for itself....

Enjoy.

* * *

_**From Konoha to Hana**_

**ARC 2**

Chapter 10

_When It's no Longer a Dream_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or this would be where the story line would progress. I did not think of the rules of the Gashu clan, Volleys-chan did. I also got the idea about the tongues from FluffyKeira.**

(Seriously, go read their stories.)

* * *

_"Life beats down and crushes the soul and art reminds you that you have one." -Stella Adler_

* * *

Deidara squirmed as much as he could to try and break free. He didn't want to be here. He needed to get out. He lunged again for freedom but was held back.

"Goodness Dei-chan, you're just as squirmy as you were a little boy," Nikkoo said as she pulled him back into the tub with a splash, scrubbing his back with a rough brush, being cautious of his more tender wounds as she did so.

Yes. He was being given a bath again. By _them_.

"Let go!" Deidara hollered as he tried to escape their grasps, slipping on the soapy edges of the tub.

He's attempts to free himself were no good as the ladies just held him there, still doing what they had been doing before he tried to wrench free. Even though they were retired, they had all been at one point a kunoichi.

"Well he's not a little boy anymore." Aozora laughed. "He certainly has grown, un."

She pinched one of Deidara's cheeks, ignoring him as he swatted at her hand angrily yelling anything he could think of.

"In more ways than one," Kosame laughed as she finished lathering up a washcloth.

"I can wash that myself, yeah!" Deidara yelled as she moved towards his lower regions.

"Dei-chan, you're a mess." Zaazaa scolded him as she picked up one of his feet and began to scrub hard. "I don't know if you can clean yourself properly, yeah. Maybe if you can prove yourself later we will believe you, but for now, we're going to wash you."

Yuki was washing his hair, lathering it up well, digging her nails into his scalp to make sure to free it from any oil.

"Dei-chan, your hair is too pretty for you to be treating it like this. Shiny, health hair, that's what it should be, not this bloody, dingy, and oily mess, aru."

"Okay, I get it, yeah! Now can you let me go," Deidara said trying to break free.

"Of course not, desu!" Yuugure said as she finished scrubbing his left arm. "You're still a complete mess! Hardly what a clan heir should look like."

Deidara was about to argue, but Nikkoo had changed jobs, stuffing a toothbrush into his mouth and began to clean his teeth.

Deidara whimpered as he tried to get away again, causing his wounds to flair in agitation and making his breathing harder.

Nikkoo seemed to notice, since she pulled to toothbrush out and motioned the other ladies to stop.

"Breathe Deidara," She told him as she propped him up a bit to help him breathe better.

They were used to him having breathing attacks when he was a child; they knew what to look for and what to do when he had one.

Deidara spit out the toothpaste still in his mouth, glaring a bit as he wheezed.

"I'm not having an attack, yeah. I out grew that," He said as he forced himself to breathe evenly.

"You have an infection in your lungs, so we want to be careful with that," Aozora said as she held him down; he had tried to escape again.

And with that, the woman went right back to scrubbing to his chagrin. Not that he just sat there and took it. He was constantly squirming and trying to escape.

"Stop washing me there, yeah!" Deidara snapped at Kosame, his face becoming pink out of embarrassment, "I can do that!"

He squirmed a bit more then he was already doing when Kosame scrubbed a bit too hard.

"Quiet you," Kosame said with a frown on her face, "We can obviously see you weren't taking care of yourself. We were worried about you Dei-chan, yeah. Now I'm almost done."

"Same here," Zaazaa said as she switched feet.

"Let me just wash under your arm," Yuugure said, having lifted his arm a bit to scrub his pit.

"Your hair will be finished in no time," Yuki said as she ran her nails across his scalp again, making his wiggling increase.

"Here we go," Nikkoo said as she washed his face with a washcloth, "All done, hm."

"Done, aru." Yuki said as she backed away.

"Done here, desu," Yuugure said with a satisfied smile.

"Done," both twins said as they held him down from running.

"Done, un," Aozaro said as she pulled away as well.

And with that, Yuki dumped water on his head, rinsing away the soap and grim that was on him, the water going down the drain in a brownish color.

Deidara coughed and sputtered a bit. No matter how many times they had washed him as a kid, he never got use to them dumping warm water on him. He always coughed right afterwards as a way to clean his passageway from any water he might have inhaled.

He flinched as a towel dropped on his head. Oh… He hated this part.

As memory recalled properly, they were still rough with him when drying. Yuki was practically attacking his hair as she rubbed the towel through the wet locks repeatedly. The other women where drying different parts of him and some parts of him he wished they would just leave alone.

Soon he was being dragged to a new room that connected to the bathroom, with a towel around his waist and basically tied down onto a really fluffy body pillow.

His hands were at the head of the pillow, being tied there palms up as Zaazaa tied his waist to the center.

"What are you doing, yeah!?" Deidara didn't remember this part of what they used to do and the new situation was making him uncomfortable.

"You'll see," Yuki said as they left him in there.

Deidara wiggled a bit, trying to see if he could break free. He let his tongues come out of his mouths on his hands, seeing if they couldn't undo the ties,hearing someone enter the room distracted him.

"Dei-chan," The voice greeted, a familiar blonde coming into his view.

"Tou-san." Deidara said, a little surprised. "Why am I tied here?"

"Just checking up on these," Haitaka said as he touched one of Deidara's hands, before touching to sewn up one on his chest, "And this."

Deidara paled at the thought of what was coming. He now knew why he was tied down. His father was going to do extractions for him.

In his family, every three years, teeth fell out and new ones would set in. It was during the few months _before_ their next birthday would they start checking up on their teeth and pulling the ones that were going to be replaced. It was painful, since they didn't use any drugs or numbing. However that was because of the fact that they had to feel in order to know what tooth had to go.

"Listen, you don't have to do this, yeah!" Deidara said as he squirmed away as best as he could, helplessly limited by his restraints.

"Ah, but I do Deidara, hm. It's not healthy for you to leave them be. Now let me check on this one first," Haitaka said as he used the mouth on his hand to chew away at the stitching.

"Ow," Deidara grunted as his father pulled it out.

His mouth opened wide and licked its lips on habit. It had been a long time since it had been opened.

"Hm," Haitaka didn't sound too happy with what he saw, "You've been neglecting it. Honestly Deidara I thought I taught you better, and what's this?" He fingered the seal around his mouth, "A self-destruct seal, hm?"

Oh, he knew his father wasn't happy with him, so he kept struggling. Why was his father even here? Or all his old nannies? This wasn't Iwa! But, then again, he didn't really know where _here_ was. Maybe it was a dream? No, too painful for that.

He tensed as he saw his father snap on a latex gloves. He didn't remember that being apart of the usual ritual for teeth extractions.

"Relax, hm," Haitaka said as he came close with a metal bowl, "It will hurt less if you're not so tense."

Deidara tried, but having your father dip his hands into your most sensitive mouth on your chest and pulling out black goop, really makes it hard.

"What is that, yeah?" Deidara asked as his father pulled out another handful.

"An infection, hm. This is why your suppose to clean out your mouths every three years. From the look of the build up, you haven't been doing that for at least nine years. You're lucky, hm. This could have killed you." Haitaka said as he pulled out more, not minding as his son grunted a bit.

It took well over an hour before Deidara was deemed 'done' by his father, though the man had done a lot more then Deidara wanted. Not only were his mouths sore, but his seal was no longer on his chest. Haitaka didn't seem too keen on the idea of Deidara dying.

His wounds, other than his eye which had remained covered, though she did switch out the wet dressings, were redressed by Yuki, who also made sure to wrap up his chest mouth so it wouldn't open without his consent, and she then put on him a male nightgown and helped him into boxers, much to his embarrassment.

"There we are," Yuki said as she pushed the obstinate Deidara back into the room he had woken in, "Now you just rest. Aozora's cooking up a nice hearty meal for ya. We need to fatten you up! You are too skinny as you are!"

Deidara tried to argue, but the older woman kept pushing him until he was in the bed with clean sheets, 'd left without even acknowledging a thing he had said. He sighed as hestared up at the ceiling,seeking out useless patterns in the wood. He was so confusedabout what was happening, but at the same time he was really tired. It wasn't easy being back with clan members, they brought back so many difficult memories. But he knew he was safe- wherever he was.

The wounds he had sustained were cared for. His cuts and gashes were closed and healing. He could bend his fingers stiffly without pain when he _knew_ they had almost all been snapped purposely in his torture. His eye was covered up, but he couldn't remember anything more than thatit had been hurting before he had blacked out.

He took a deep breath in, coughing lightly as his lungs didn't seem to agree with him, before allowing himself to feel comfortable and warm in the nice sheets and soft blankets. He closed his single visible eye and sighed a bit in contentment.

Soon, he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Sakura returned later on that day from work to see the older Gashu clan women laughing. She could only imagine what they had done to poor Deidara when she told them to wash him and get him cleaned up.

"He definitely has grown," Aozora said with a giddy grin, making Sakura's favorite stew, "It's just sad that he lost so much weight, un."

"Well with the way we'll be feeding him, he'll fatten up in no time, hm!" Kikkoo said, equally as giddy.

She placed a tray out for Deidara's food.

"I can see why Sakura-chan chose him, he definitely has the energy to survive her." Zaazaa laughed.

"I know, did you see the size of his-" Kosame started but was interrupted by an irritated sound behind her.

"Ahem." Sakura said, clearing her throat and trying not to blush. "Please refrain from such discussions. I would rather not hear about it in my own kitchen."

"Aw, Sakura-chan," The ladies whined as they could no longer talk about their favorite topic; Deidara.

"No buts, what if Haitaka or Nawaki heard you? Or worse; Deidara? He's not in good enough health to be having a fit, which he would have if he heard you."

"So I guess sending you up would be a bad idea, desu?" Yuugure said as she rose a brow.

"Yes," Sakura said as she nodded slowly, "I would only excite him, causing him to agitate his wounds. He also has the infection in his lungs which could cause him trouble breathing. I don't want him hurting himself."

All six ladies looked at each other before looking back at Sakura. She had a sinking feeling that they didn't give a hoot and that she was going to do it _their_ way.

…

…

"Stupid stew for being so freaking good," Sakura hissed under her breath as she walked down the hall to the one Deidara was resting in, "If it wasn't for Aozora saying I couldn't get my serving till I fed Dei, I wouldn't be in this mess."

She really did love this stew. And Aozora only made it once in a great while.

She didn't bother to knock on the door, she just slide it open and walked right in. She had seen Deidara in every view, nothing would be new to her. He was lying on the bed, still asleep from when Yuki had put him to bed. His mouth was open a bit and his breath was a bit ragged from having to breathe a little harder from his infection, but it was him.

She quietly placed the tray on his bed stand, not yet ready to wake him up. Would he be happy to see her? What would he do?

She was afraid of him hurting himself out of excitement. She just sighed as she stroked his dry hair; it was clean now and that golden locks shined healthily.

Deidara had a habit of burying his face into whatever he could, this time, he was hugging his pillow right in front of himself and his face resting on it, half way submerged into the goose down pillows.

Sakura decided that since the stew was still too hot to eat, and she wasn't yet ready for Deidara to be awake, that she would check up on his wounds and their dressings.

She slowly pulled back the sheets and lifted the nightgown to check on the larger of the wounds. It was the one that had pierced his chest, right into the mouth cavity. It was oozing a bit, probably from being agitated, and it was infected; probably thanks to his own neglectof his chest mouth.

She went to the corner of the room, pulling on a pair of gloves, then grabbed the disinfectant as well as a rag that she could clean the wound with. She took off her half crown and made sure she had nothing on her that could hurt him while shetreated his wounds. She slowly made her way back, just to see Deidara stir.

He cast his glance at her, seeing her putting down the items she had collected and snapping off a glove,before she placed her hand on his forehead.

"How are we feeling today?" She asked with a gentle smile.

Deidara was burning up. She bit back a curse as she stared into his blue eyes. For some reason, he was calm about her being there.

"I'm going to clean your wound for you Dei, then we'll see if you're hungry-"

She was cut off when he pulled her onto the bed and pinned her down.

"How about we skip the nurse bit and go into my favorite part of the dream, yeah," Deidara smirked as he looked at her hungrily.

She was too stunned at the moment to talk back. He thought he was dreaming. How often did he dream of her making love to him? As often as she did? More?

His smirk changed into a slight frown as he looked at her chest, "You breasts are a bigger then I usually dream up, yeah, but no worries," That lecherous grin was plastered on his face, his hands moving towards her chest, "I know how to make you scre-ACK!"

That was when Sakura stuck her gloved hand into his infected wound, immediately making him curl into a ball and off of her. She pulled him to the edge of the bed, forcing him onto his belly whilst being careful of his wounded arm. His sleepwear been pulled up so she could treat the wound. He was still groaning in pain from her digging her nails into the infected area.

"Hold still, you baby," Sakura said as she began to clean it, "I don't want this anymore agitated then it already is."

"And who just-ow- agitated it, yeah? That's pretty low of you sticking your nails in there!"

He was arguing with her without even realizing what he was doing. He hadn't seemed to connect the dots yet. She blamed that on his fever.

Sakura added more disinfectant to the rag and began to clean the wound again, getting cries and grunts of pain, depending on if it was a sensitive spot.

"Who thought they were dreaming me up?" She asked, not amused, "And how dare you dream me with a flat chest."

"They weren't flat, yeah!" Deidara defended, "they just weren't as ample as no…w…"

It seemed that he just realized something. Sakura quickly finished cleaning the wound and redressed it, letting go of him as she sat back down on the chair next to his bed.

Deidara turned his head to look at her with a wide eye, shocked and probably a little nervous as he asked the obvious question.

"You're… real."

"As real as you are blondie," Sakura said as she snapped off the glove and crossed her legs with a smug look on her face, "Though I remember you a lot thicker around the waist, having a bit more there to love on."

"Sakura…" Deidara breathed as he stared at her, not moving off of his belly like he would normally.

"Yes Dei-da-ra-kun," Sakura said, as she used her right hand to stroke his hair.

For someone who was still recovering, he was fast. He pulled her into his hold as he began to kiss her repeatedly, tracing up her neck and on to her lips to her forehead and back. Tears were spilling down his eyes as he kept muttering 'You're real' over and over again.

Sakura couldn't help but respond to his affection, kissing him in return, but the moment he began to cough, she was pulled out of her passionate stupor and pushed him away.

"You're irritating your lungs," Sakura said as she pushed her chakra into his chest, relieving him of the pain for a minute.

"Its… Nothing…" Deidara managed to say between coughs, he pulled her closer, refusing to let go, "Just… be… with me…"

"I'm not going anywhere Dei," Sakura said as she pulled away from him; only let her hands hover over his chest as she relieved the agitation.

She couldn't touch him right now without wanting to do more than just kiss him senseless.

"Breathe Deidara. Nice, calm breaths," Sakura said as she slowly pulled away.

The look in his eyes told her how he ached to touch her and become familiar with her again, but she wasn't about to risk it with him being in the condition he was.

"I brought you supper," Sakura said, as she helped prop him up enough to eat, her touch lingering a bit too long sometimes, "It'll help bring you back into health."

"Screw supper, just be with me," He pleaded as he ran a hand through her hair, making her shiver as his mouth on his hand kissed her as it moved.

Sakura almost gave it. Almost. Ifshe hadn't had several years learning how to deny Rei his requests for her constant attention, she would have given in.

"No," Sakura said as she placed the food tray on his lap, "Gain a few pounds and I might reconsider."

Ah. The pout. No matter how good at it Rei was and no matter how often Haitaka used it, she still thought that Deidara was the best when applying his frowny pout. She sighed as she kissed his temple, him whimpering because it wasn't his lips, and sat back down, grabbing his spoon full of stew and holding it to his mouth.

"Eat it, it'll make you feel better."

Before he could make utter the words 'no', she had shoved the spoon into his mouth and pulled out it out without the contents on it. He chewed and swallowed it, but his still looked at her longingly.

"You know," Sakura drawled, "If I'm distracting you from your meal, I'll just leave."

Deidara made a face as he snatched the spoon and began to gulp down his food. Obviously he didn't want her to leave. Sakura was glad for it. She knew he still loved her.

"Slow down, this isn't an eating contest," Sakura laughed as he choked slightly on some of the stew.

"But you'll leave, yeah," Deidara said with a heartbreaking look on his face, "I just found you, please don't leave me again."

Sakura decided that he had been punished enough and got up and went around the bed so she could crawl in next to him on the queen sized bed without disturbing his tray. A smile crossed his lips as she sat as close as possible and hugged him gently.

"Eat your food," Sakura reminded him as she rested her head on his shoulder, gently as to not hurt it.

She had longed for this day. Every moment since she had left him. He made her complete. Rei had been her sunshine and Amariris was her moonlight, but this man was her world, she had never known that before she became pregnant. He radiated heat. She knew it was because he was running a temperature, but for right now he was fine.

She had her chakra sweeping through her blood stream constantly, so she wouldn't catch what he had no matter how many times he kissed her or something of the sort.

"Where are we, yeah?" Deidara asked as he took another bite of stew, "This is Aozora's stew, but I know this isn't my father's home nor are we in Iwagakure."

"We're in Hanagakure." Sakura said as she played with a lock of his hair, "You're in the Kage's house as a guest."

"Oh," Deidara said as he took a bite, finishing his meal, "I have heard of Hana shinobi, but no one knows the location of Hanagakure, yeah."

He stopped a second as stared at her, "Have you been here the entire time?"

"Yes," Sakura said as she took the napkin on his tray and began to clean his mouth with it, "I have been here since the founding. I came here because of some… interesting turn of events which made Konoha no longer safe for me."

Sakura's stomach twisted a bit as she noticed Deidara was staring at her. He looked as if he was kicking himself for something, but at the same time relieved. She kissed him softly on the side of his mouth to calm him down a bit.

"What were those… turn of events, yeah?"

"Not now," Sakura said as she combed her fingers through his hair, noticing how he trembled, leaning into her touch as she did so, "When you're better I'll tell you all about it, but for now I can't have you getting too excited."

"Are you sure there is even going to be a recovery, yeah? I mean, yeah, for some strange reason my Otou is here as well as my clan, but I am a wanted man. The Hanakage can't turn a blind eye to that, can he, yeah?"

Sakura looked at him a moment, chewing on her lip before glancing back at him, fixing her gaze on his steadily. "You sticking with me or Akatsuki?"

Her answer was easy to decipher as his lips crashed onto hers, demanding her attention with want and need. Love was easy to read in his attempts to go further. Sakura ran a hand though his hair as she kissed back, but only for a moment. She could feel him hold his breath to keep back the coughing.

She pulled away with a grin on her face as she licked her lips. Deidara held her gaze for a moment before having to turn away to cough. Sakura waited for his coughs to subside, rubbing his back gently to help soothe him, so she could finish talking to him.

"You going to marry me, yeah?" He asked her once he was able to.

"Of course," Sakura said with a coy smile," The Hokage and Kazekage will be thrilled to hear that the Hanakage finally owns the whole Gashu clan."

"And who is the Hanakage, yeah?" Deidara asked, skeptical that the Hanakage would actually _want_ him.

"Hm," Sakura said with a shrug, "Some woman with duo colored hair, jade eyes, and now has a fiancé who her best friend describes as a 'four-mouthed god of bed'. Not really worth mentioning her inhuman strength and terrible temper with a certain jinchuuriki whose name means 'fishcake' who just happens to be Hokage."

She had kept her tone straight, nonchalant as she listed off a couple things for Deidara to pick up on. She wasn't disappointed. She could feel him stiffen and he slowly shifted to fully face her. She kept her face as straight as possible as he stared at her with wide disbelieving eye.

"You." He said as he stared at her unblinking.

"I guess if you must know," Sakura sighed playfully, "Yes."

"You are Hanakage…"

"Yes, Deidara. You're future bride is the Hanakage. Do you have a problem with that?" She asked, arching a brow as she looked him straight in the face.

"Four-mouthed god of bed?" He finally asked, probably the first thing he could think other then the fact that she was _the_ Hana-freaking-kage.

"Yeah… Your dad really didn't appreciate Ino telling that to Tsunade-kaa-chan. She seemed really interested to see if others in your clan were just as… god-ish in bed." Sakura said as she looked away, blushing a bit, "I kinda walked in during the middle of that experiment. Haitaka looked grateful since she had backed him into a corner, but Tsunade looked a bit… miffed."

Deidara blinked. Once. Twice.

"Your Shishou was trying to get in on with my _outo?_"

"She kinda won…" Sakura said as she looked anywhere but at him, "She bonded him to her through marriage."

"My otou is remarried, yeah?"

"Yeah," Sakura said as she shifted a bit, making sure her hands had a good position for checking his heart rate; she didn't want to excite him too much yet.

She would tell him about his little brother later. His heart rate was already too high for her tastes.

"Breath Dei," Sakura said once she realized he wasn't breathing.

He inhaled loudly as he ran a hand though his hair, "That's a lot to take in Sakura, yeah. Let me get this straight. My Otou is remarried to your Shishou-"

"Ex-Shishou, I am no longer her student, I surpassed her."

"Ex-Shishou. You are the Hanakage of the Hana shinobi that everyone has been seeing lately, but no one knowing where Hanagakure is, yeah."

"Yes, keep going."

"You own the rights to my clan, yeah."

"Yes," Sakura purred, "I own you."

Deidara's face heated up as he thought about what she had just said and she couldn't help but crack up at his expression.

"Don't go having a nosebleed there, Deidara, unless you want Yuki to come back in here and clean you and your bed up."

"No, that's okay, yeah," Deidara said as he leaned back and rested on the pillow, "That's a lot to take in, yeah."

"Then rest. Soak it up and be ready for more, I have six years of things I still have to tell you. And you're not getting away scotch free buster, you are going to marry me."

Deidara looked at her before lightly kissing her on the lips, "Who said I wouldn't, yeah?"

Sakura smiled as she grabbed his tray and hopped off his bed in a graceful manner. Deidara didn't seem happy when she laid him back down and kissed his forehead.

"Sleep. I'll be back here soon and I'll stay the night with you, but nothing that will aggravate those wounds."

"Yes, Hanakage-sama," Deidara said as he rolled his eyes.

"That's Sakura-chan to you." Sakura said as she headed out, "And if you don't like it, find someone else."

"There is no one else," Deidara said with a yawn, "Believe me, I've been looking for you for six long years, yeah."

Sakura turned from her spot at the door with a gentle smile, "And I've been waiting."

With that, she turned off the lights and closed the door, carrying the tray back to the kitchen.

Her twins and her other charges would be back in several days. She would have to make sure Rei and Amariris were aware that she had found their father, before taking them in to introduce them to him. She only hoped he took the surprise well.

"So she returns." Kosame said to her twin, "Do you think she is with child now, yeah?"

"You have to do the dirty deed in order to have children, yeah," Zaazaa replied with a impish look as she glanced at her, "She wasn't in there long enough to do that… yet."

"Six long years is enough to drive a healthy young woman like Sakura-chan up the wall," Kosame replied to her sister with a grin.

Sakura just glared at the two of them, "We didn't do anything like that. It would aggravate his wounds and maybe even kill him."

"Of course, she wants long term use of our little Dei-chan. Does that mean she asked him to marry her, yeah?"

"The boy does that silly."

"Sakura won't wait for that, yeah. Our boy is too girly to be the one that asks, Sakura is going to have to ask."

"Just so you know, he asked me." Sakura said as she looked at the two of them, not happy at all.

"That boy is going to have a heart attack when you introduce Rei and Amariris, you do know that, un."

"I know." Sakura said as she served herself some food, "That's why I'll slowly prepare him for it. But I can't just say 'marry me because I had your children', nor can I say 'I had your children, but they aren't here right now, sorry for getting you excited'. I'll wait till I can show him."

Sakura massaged her head as she imagined her almost five year old having a hissy fit because he was _now_ just meeting his father and he_ now_ had to share his mother with yet another person.

"Rei is going to be the death of me," Sakura sighed as she began to eat her wonderful stew.

"I always thought it would be Arisu." Aozora said, "Or is that Yuugure who says that."

"Have you tried watching a child who can teleport and bend the fabrics of space and time with her mind, and she actually is _very_ aware of that talent?" Yuugure asked, raising a brow.

"Sucks to be you!" Aozora said with a laugh, "I just have to deal with Kagerou. He loves cooking, so there is no problem with him in here."

"Well, I for one can't wait for them to come home," Nikkoo said, "It's dull without them all running around being- what does Tsunade-chan call them? The mini Akatsuki."

"Don't call them that, I have a hard enough time with the _real_ Akatsuki as it is. I don't want them thinking about being next generation villains or something." Sakura said as she took another bite. "Plus, there are more kids then there are Akatsuki members, doesn't work. Can I have seconds?"

"Sure you can," Aozora said, giving her another serving, "I'll even make this more often if you do something for me."

"What?" Sakura asked eagerly, anything to get more of this stew.

"Go back to Deidara and don't come out until you're sure you're with child."

Okay, maybe not _anything_.

Well… not just yet.

* * *

Reviews would be nice. If you have anything you'd like to comment on, I'd love it. I also put up a poll on my profile.

Check it out if your interested in me positing another story.

Till then...

Unknown Artist of Hanagakure

Otherwise known as:

Hana-chan


	11. Adjusting

Greetings!

You all must bow down to the great FluffyKeira for editing this. I have so many errs it isn't funny! She fixed them up and asked questions like a good little beta! So here is the next chapter all fluffed up for you. A couple more chapters and I will introduce Rei and co. to Deidara. Yays for cuteness that will ensue!

Till then, I don't think I had anyone ask any hard questions (other then my beta but I will answer her question at the bottom). Oh! I have a poll! Go look at my profile. I have already begun to write this story, but it will take some time out of this one, but not much (already catching up on my stockpile). So, please, vote!

So let the story begin!

* * *

_**From Leaf to Flower**_

**ARC 2**

Chapter 11

_Adjusting  


* * *

_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or cute nicknames like Sakurazilla

* * *

**

_"The true work of art is but a shadow of the divine perfection." - _**_Michelangelo_

* * *

**

There were two things about Deidara that Sakura had totally forgotten about; firstly, he was about as patient as she was, and he wasn't known as the best patient either. These didn't help his current bed rest situation, ending up with her walking in on him trying to get up, arguing over that and Sakura winning the battle of the wills by compromise.

That was what had just occurred. She was now sitting on the bed with Deidara's head in her lab, playing his hair as he tried to get some more sleep. Obviously, that wasn't working.

"Deidara," Sakura said as she ran her hand through his hair again.

Deidara rolled onto his back so he could look up at her.

"Yes?"

"You're not resting."

"Nope." Deidara said as he took his hand and stroked her face.

"Well you're supposed to be." Sakura said as she leaned in closer and took a small kiss from his lips. "That's the whole point of bed rest, not making little circles on my back with your fingers."

"But it's fun, yeah. I could think of a couple other activities that are even more fun." He said as he lifted the bottom of her shirt with his nose, exposing her skin.

"Deidara." Sakura warned as she felt his hand go under her shirt as well, reaching tantalisingly close to the places he knew she loved to be touched.

"Hmmm?" Deidara said with a mischievous look in his single exposed eye, feigning innocence halfheartedly.

"Don't." Sakura said grabbed his hand from behind her.

He smiled as he licked her stomach, causing her insides to turn into butterflies, before kissing circles around her naval. Sakura tired to pull away, but he easily pulled her down on the bed all the way, nuzzling into her stomach, while his hand she had tried to pull away kissing up her spine while his thumb rubbed small circles on the previously kissed disk.

"Deidara," Sakura tried again, losing her tone of voice as well as her will to stop him the more he had his wicked ways with her.

"Hmmm?" Deidara said as he moved to where he was hovering over her with a smug smirk.

"I said 'no'." Sakura said as she gently grabbed his head and brought his forehead to her lips.

He groaned frustrated at her rejection as she just held him there before slowly withdrawing her lips.

"You still have a temperature," Sakura said as she stroked his hair. "Wait till you're better."

He dropped on top of her, squeezing her close as he buried his face into her chest, groaning unhappily.

"I'm sorry," Sakura said as she stroked his hair some more. "But not today, not now."

"When, yeah?" Deidara muttered from where he had buried his face before rubbing his nose up and down in between her breasts.

"When you are healthier; when I have spoken to you about what has happened; and when I have a pretty ring on my finger signifying that I am in wedlock. Like Tsunade-kaa-chan and Haitaka-kun did."

Deidara groaned again before pulling his head up and resting his ear over her heart. "I'm healthy now. Tell me what you need to now, and I'll get you that pretty ring today if I have to."

"No, you are still recovering; you're not ready; and marriage takes time if we want to do this properly. Do you even still want me?"

Deidara looked at her like she had grown a second head, "Why wouldn't I still want you? I have been looking everywhere for you for almost six years. I've checked every place where your name should have been recorded, and usually ended up with nothing, yeah. If it hadn't been for most Akatsuki members knowing your name, I might have thought I dreamed you up."

Sakura smiled happily as she kissed the corner of his mouth. "Well, I am very glad you didn't give up. Now." She got up, despite the fact that Deidara had been holding on to her, "I have to get back to work."

"No." Deidara groaned as he sat up and pulled her into his lap, kissing and suckling on her neck. "Stay, yeah."

Sakura moaned a bit as he licked her pulse before sucking on it. Sakura quickly put her finger in his mouth to pull it away from her flesh to stop the suction he was creating. She did not need a hickey today of all days.

"I have to work," Sakura said as she quickly moved her hand up to pinch his cheek quickly, "But I will be back to do a small healing session and feed you."

"Can I pick what's on the menu?" Deidara said suggestively, pressing her closer to him to hint at what he wanted.

"No, Aozora is making the food. Be prepared, you're getting a bath today." Sakura said, using the moment he flinched to get out of his grasp, scuttling towards the door.

"Sakura, you're not going to let them give me another bath are you?" Deidara said with a horrified look on his face.

"I let them the last time," Sakura said with a grin, "That's a bit of revenge for a very awkward situation you put me in a couple years ago with them."

_'For all those sensitive spots they were teasing me about every time I was given a bath for three months.'_ Sakura thought as she left the room, sealing it after her, hearing Deidara's frustrated groans as he flopped back onto the bed unsatisfied.

* * *

Sakura smirked as she came back; she had been riding Tsubasa again to meet Gaara and Naruto for some tea. She had finished talking over what had occurred. Gaara agreed to watch her kids for a while once Naruto was done with them, since he wanted Aisoku to have some friends other then the fan girls' children that were his son's age.

Sakura still couldn't stop snickering that he named his son 'beloved son'. She had been there when he did it too. His wife looked a little surprised, but she agreed to it.

Naruto seemed a bit upset, but he said that he would save judgment till after Rei had made his. Sakura knew she was practically screwed then. Amariris would love her daddy since he was her daddy, but Rei? He would… cause absolute havoc deciding whether to accept him.

After a quick exchange of notes, and Naruto finally revealing his secret to goofing off all the time while at the same time working, Sakura headed home.

Sakura sighed as she ran a hand though her muddied hair. Tsubasa was equally as muddy since she was the one that ran into the giant mud puddle for fun. Sakura was muddied up head to toe, but nothing a quick bath wouldn't take care of.

She just had to make sure no one saw her till she was clean. She snuck upstairs to her bathtub bathroom. She needed to soak a bit to relax before she met up with Deidara and had to deal with his drama. She loved him, was glad he was back, but she couldn't do that to her children without at least having them approve of him first. That would come before the marriage.

Imagine her surprise when she opened the door to see Deidara getting his bath. He froze in mid-movement, in the middle of a struggle to get out, staring at her muddied form.

"Sakura-chan!" Nikkoo said in a chastising tone, "What did you do? Jump in a mud puddle, hm? Come here and let's see if we can get you back to looking like a young lady."

Crap. She needed to get out of there now!

She was not going to be degraded and washed by them again, not when they liked to tease her by running the washcloths over her more sensitive spots. She spun around, preparing to flee.

Sakura sighed unhappily when she felt the arm around her waist while she was in mid-turn to escape.

Not even the Hanakage could escape them…

…

…

"Not. A. Word," Sakura said as she was glaring at the bottom of the tub, the water was shallow since the maids were washing the occupants of said tub.

Deidara grinned happily as he looked over his shoulder, not minding them scrubbing him for once since Sakura was back to back with him, sitting Indian style with her hands in the center gap her legs made. Like a wet cat looked like when it wasn't happy with its predicament.

"Wasn't going to say a thing, yeah," Deidara said as he sniggered a bit.

Sakura yelped unhappily as Kosame purposely ran over her most sensitive spot with the wash cloth. Unlike Deidara though, who usually tried to escape, she just blushed a bit and kept still.

"Still sensitive there, yeah?" Zaazaa said as the ladies giggled.

Sakura muttered a few choice curses.

Deidara must have inherited his mother's non-bashful nature in situations like this, since he pulled her into his lap and let the maids wash him without fidgeting once. Sakura on the other hand was trying to break free of Deidara's hold.

_'Oh, this is so embarrassing,'_ Sakura thought as she swatted at his hand.

"Well, I know what the cure to Deidara's squirming problem is, desu."

"We should have tried this days ago, un!" Aozora said as she scrubbed Sakura's hair.

"Who knew Deidara would sit still if he had Sakura in his lap. Like a child with his favorite toy," Yuki said with a loud laugh.

All six of them began laughing. If Tsunade ever heard of this, which there was no doubt she would, she would never let her live it down. Sakura decided that if Haitaka even laughed once at her, she would suggest this to Tsunade. Hopefully he would be a bit more bashful if she added Nawaki to the picture.

Deidara didn't even retort to their teasing, instead he showed them all how well he could behave with her in his lap, her being the fidgety one instead.

She swatted at Deidara's hand as he tried to pull a move on her while she sat in his lap, being washed right along with him by his old nurse maids.

Sakura noticed she was the only one blushing, Deidara seemingly unaffected by the embarrassing situation.

Soon the bath was done, but instead of drying off her off and letting her leave, they all got up and left both of them in the tub. Deidara was immediately kissing her bare back on his favourite spots.

Sakura knew if she hadn't shushined _(1)_ out of his grasp, that she would have never made it further then another second of him doing that. She grabbed a towel that had been laid out and flung it at Deidara before wrapping one around her own body.

"Sakura," Deidara purred as he chuckled, smiling in realisation. "you really haven't been with anyone else have you, yeah?"

He wasn't getting out of the drained tub, but had moved the towel around his waist, tying it securely so she would turn around and talk to him. For some strange reason, she was being rather obstinate about being with him, so he had figured he would wait and she would come back to him, like she had before.

"No! I haven't," Sakura said as she blushed, "Is it really that obvious?"

"Your body's memory is still there. If you had been with another, you would not respond to my favourite spots but to the other's, yeah." Deidara said as he tried to pull himself up.

Sakura sighed as she realized why he hadn't gotten out; he couldn't. He wasn't strong enough to pull himself up yet. Sakura sighed as she grabbed another towel and flopped it over his head before gently drying his dripping hair.

He groaned a bit in pleasure; obviously, they still liked to rough him up at bath time if he was enjoying her gently massaging his head with the towel. She eventually pulled that towel away and grabbed a new one to help him dry the rest of him, pulling him up after a while and letting him stand as she finished drying him.

She was about to go for his dressings for his wounds, but he had pulled her back over to him with a towel he had grabbed around her waist.

"Let me dry your hair," Deidara said as he used the towel he had pulled her back over with and began to gently dry her hair.

How much did she miss this? She mused as she leaned into him a bit. She had not had male affections pointed at her like this in forever. Rei was different, he was her son and so were Ichigo and Kagerou. She had yearned for touch like this for years, not even a week went by after she had last been with him did she begin to ache to see him and be touched lovingly.

She hadn't even realized Deidara had pulled her close enough to whisper on the shell of her ear until she heard the faint words, "I don't know why you've been avoiding me, but I will wait till you come to me to give you all of me, yeah."

Sakura sniffled a bit, touched by his words. "Thanks Deidara…I will come back to you… just wait… please…"

"I will always wait for you," Deidara said before kissing the shell of her ear and pulled away, "But that doesn't mean I'll stop harassing you, yeah."

Why did that sound like something Tsunade had told Haitaka?

* * *

"Deidara," Sakura said in her warning tone.

He was misbehaving again and had followed her to her room. She turned around to face him, only to see an innocent look on his face, like he didn't know he was following her around like a little duckling.

"Yes, Sakura-chan?" Deidara said, pulling his face into the sweetest smile he could.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sakura demanded, placing her hands on her hips.

"Going to your room, yeah."

Why did he make it sound like it was so simple? Sakura lamented to herself as she rolled her eyes a bit before looking at him again. He was trying hard, but she knew that her room was closer; he couldn't stand much longer, so she just groaned as she led him to her room. He smiled happily as he followed her angry footsteps.

"Go lay on the bed," Sakura said pointing at the bed. "Before you break something."

"Of course, Sakura-chan," Deidara said as he walked past her in his clean pjs, radiating smugness.

He was able to talk her out of the stupid nightgown thing. It didn't help his male ego very much. He kissed her head as he passed her and walked to the bed and relaxed. Sakura huffed as she walked into her closet to try to find something other than the towel around her to wear.

She muttered angrily at the closet since there was nothing like what Deidara had, simply, comfy, and not too layered. She finally found a simple pair of slacks and a yukata top with a simple obi around her waist. Sakura was just surprised that Ino had put something so not extravagant in her closet.

Deidara was lounging on her bed, hands holding his head up as he lay on his belly, watching her come out of her closet.

"It took you long enough, yeah," He said with a huff, looking up at her with reproachful eyes.

"I have a lot of clothes," Sakura defended, "Being Hanakage isn't easy you know! Especially when I divide up my time for other things."

"Like?" Deidara said as he raises a brow. "You goof off?"

"No!" Sakura said with a blush crossing her face. "I have other responsibilities! I have to make sure that the development of the village is going well; I make my rounds and make sure everyone is good; I have several clans that I maintain good relationships with; and I teach children at the Academy!"

She wasn't about to tell him it was because her handful of children that she had been named guardian over were prone to scare off other people capable of teaching them.

"You teach, yeah?" Deidara sounded interested.

"Yes!" Sakura said with a huff as she grabbed a brush off her vanity and began to work it though her short locks of hair, wincing as it caught and tugged.

She moved to the edge of the bed and sat down, angrily trying to get her hair untangled. Deidara sat up, pulled her into his lap while swiping the brush and began to gently comb her hair for her.

How did she live without him so long?

She couldn't remember how. All she knew was this was paradise for her. She obviously still had problems combing her hair, though that had been his job.

"Then why aren't you teaching them right now?" Deidara asked as he gently untangled a knot.

"They are with Naruto-kun. He said he would take them in and show them what a different village is like. They are going to Suna next so Gaara can show them his village as well," Sakura said as she leaned into him a bit.

"I see," Deidara said, "So does the Kazekage know I am here? How about the Hokage, yeah?"

"They know you're here, I talked with them this morning, that's why I had to leave. Gaara has already pardoned your crimes against him, thank your father for that later, and Naruto has decided that…"

She paused. How in the world was she going to tell him that Naruto was saving his judgment for when Rei decided whether or not he liked his father?

"He decided…" Deidara drawled, trying to get the answer from her.

"It's complicated." Sakura said as she looked at the window, "When you're better, okay?"

Deidara let out another frustrated groan, when was she going to tell him anything?

There as a knock on the door, but to Deidara's surprise, Sakura didn't jump off his lap in embarrassment.

"Come in," Sakura said, looking at the door with a smile.

Haitaka and Tsunade popped their heads in and looked at the two. Tsunade frowned for a second before putting a questioning look on her face. Sakura seemed to know what it meant.

"Go ahead, let's see how he'll take this," Sakura said as she finally slide off his lap and stood next to him.

"Alright," Haitaka said, pulling the door all the way opened to reveal a blonde haired child with honey and blue eyes being held by Tsunade.

"I'm guessing Sakura told you about me and Haitaka, correct?" Tsunade said with a pointed gaze.

"Correct," Deidara said with a bit of confusion in his eyes, "Congratulations on your wedding, yeah."

Oh boy… This was awkward. He hadn't actually seen his father in almost eighteen years, so he didn't really know how this should be going.

"Thank you Dei," Haitaka said, smiling a bit at his eldest son, "We thought you should meet someone, hm."

He took the child from Tsunade's arms and walked over to Deidara, looming over him a bit, like he always did, as he played with the child in his arms a bit. Deidara remained silent, trying to figure out what was going on. He almost feared the child to be Sakura's, but his father was holding the child much too fatherly for that.

"This is Nawaki," Haitaka said as he looked for Nawaki to Deidara, "He's your little brother, hm."

"Hi Aniki!" Nawaki said with a happy wave, "Daddy said you and Sakuwa-nee-chan like each othe'. "

Deidara passed a look over to Sakura, questioning whether he was sane or not, but she nodded, a blush on her face at what the child said.

"Um…" Deidara said, not really knowing where to go from this.

His world had been limited while being in Akatsuki. Though he knew how to react with Sakura, he didn't know how to feel about having a little brother. How was he supposed to react? Wanting to hold him? Falling in love with him? He didn't know.

So he just stared, shifting uncomfortably. It wasn't until Tsunade had walked up and took Nawaki and held the boy out to his brother.

"Do you want to hold him?" Tsunade asked, she was trying hard to be friendly with the boy who she was still angry with, for Haitaka's sake.

"Could I?" Deidara asked as he sent a look to Tsunade.

"Of course, he's your little brother," Tsunade said holding Nawaki out farther.

Tsunade almost forgot why she was angry at the blonde when he awkwardly took his little brother into his hold, sitting the boy on his lap and staring down curiously at the child, lost at what to do.

"You name? Is Deidawa, hm?" Nawaki asked.

"Yes," Deidara said as he still watched the child, "And you're Nawaki, yeah?"

"Hai! You look lots like daddy. He said you from a diffewent mommy, but you still my aniki because you awe his son. What you mommy's name?"

Haitaka never said Aya's name much in front of the child. If he had, Nawaki never registered it as his first wife's name.

"Aya. Her name was Aya," Deidara said as he gave a small smile, forgetting his earlier nervousness as he spoke to the social child, "She was really pretty."

"Like my mommy?"

"Like your mommy. She was silly and spontaneous."

"Spon..tan..eous, hm?" Nawaki looked at him questioningly.

"Random and always doing something different, yeah."

"Ah! Like Sakuwa-nee! She always doing spontan…eous things! She took me riding! And she likes adventuwe and playing and all sowts of fun things! Why you say yeah? Not Hm?"

"Why do you say hm?"

The look on Nawaki's stumped face made Deidara chuckle lightly, a grin spreading across his face and his eyes light. It was a new side to Deidara that Sakura had never seen. He was a natural at handling Nawaki, once he wasn't as nervous. She could tell he really liked his curious little brother and a smile spread on her lips as she darted her eyes over at Haitaka and Tsunade who were also still there watching.

Deidara seemed to have forgotten they were there. He was still talking with the toddler that knew too many words. Tsunade was actually trying not to smile. She was finding it hard to keep her grudge against the blonde. Haitaka had quietly moved his fingers and laced them with hers, probably kissing her palm to show his affection. He wasn't hiding that smile on his face at all. He was watching his sons be brothers.

"I think it's someone's naptime," Tsunade said eventually, when Nawaki yawned again.

Nawaki looked over his shoulder before glomping onto Deidara, hugging the man close by wrapping his arms around the older blonde's neck. "No want to go, hm! Want to stay with Aniki!"

Tsunade blinked, her son never had done that before. Haitaka had a surprised look on his face as well as he looked over to his wife. Deidara had stiffened at the contact, but was now relaxing as he pulled the child in closer and whispered something in his ear. Nawaki looked over at his mother then back at Deidara with a question written on his face. Deidara nodded before releasing the boy enough for him to reach out for his mommy.

Tsunade was confused as her child willingly came back to her, snuggling into her with more affection than he ever had.

"Bye bye, Aniki, Sakuwa-nee-chan!" Nawaki said as he yawned again.

"Bye Nawaki-chan, yeah," Deidara said as he smiled at Tsunade, "Your son is very sweet."

Tsunade grinned a bit but made sure he knew she wasn't pleased with him, "You're still on my list, brat, but I guess you're an okay brother. Nawaki-chan is free to play with you anytime, except right now. It's naptime."

She looked over at Nawaki who was already asleep and laughed lightly before kissing his temple and walking out with him.

"Deidara," Haitaka said, getting his son's attention. "When you're labelled 'better' by Sakura, come visit me in my suite. The maids will point you to it. 'Till then, I have business I need to take care of, hm. Take care alright?"

"Hai, tou-san," Deidara said with a light nod of his head. "Take care of that new son of yours, yeah."

"Take care of our kage, hm," Haitaka shot back before leaving himself.

Once they were gone and the door was shut, Sakura was on his lap and giving him light kisses on his jaw line. He chuckled a bit as he looked down at her, getting a kiss on the lips as she continued to kiss him gently.

"What brought this on? Not that I mind, yeah," Deidara said as he buried his face in her hair, enjoying her warm, feminine fragrance.

"You looked very cute with your brother. I never knew you'd be a natural with children." Sakura said as she kissed him again, "What did you tell him? None of us could hear."

Oh. So she wanted to know what he had told Nawaki. He smirked as he pulled away, smiling a bit wider as his eyes danced with mischief. He had always been good at spotting opportunities like this.

"I don't give away information for free, yeah. I'll trade you something for it though." Deidara said as he watched her expression turn into a cute pout.

"What?" She said as she crossed her arms, ending the soft kisses, "You want to trade? You're still stuck in bed and I still won't go that far with you Deidara. Your lungs won't have it."

"I haven't been coughing that much," Deidara said as he furrowed his brow slightly before lightening his expression. "But that's not it. What I will trade for what I told him is if I can stay in here with you, yeah."

"You want to stay in my room?" Sakura asked incredulously.

"Yes, and-"

"Oh, there's an and?"

"Yes." Deidara said as he laid back on the bed, dragging her with him and nuzzling her hair as he breathed in her scent, "I would like a child of our own, yeah. Not today, since you're not ready for me yet, but soon."

Sakura pulled herself up a bit, looking at him rather surprised as he stared at him with those gleaming blue eyes. She had only dreamed of him wanting to be a father. She had only wished every moment of her adult life for this. Her eyes grew gentle as she laid her head on his chest so she could listen to his heart.

"I would like that. But the whole pregnant thing will be long and tiresome, Dei. Are you willing to put up with a 'Sakurazilla?"

"I would, yeah. I think you're cute when your ticked off and rampaging about."

That got him another kiss.

"Alright, what did you tell him?"

"I told him that I only had my mother till I was eight, then she went away, so he should treasure his mother as long as he can." Deidara said. "He's a smart kid, yeah."

Sakura smiled as she played with one of his locks of hair. She wasn't afraid of him rejecting his children anymore, and he was a natural at being a father. Now all she had to do was get Rei to see that. As soon as he was won over, the rest would follow.

But till then she was going to get him back into health so he could survive the obvious battle that was coming down the road. Gaara would only be able to entertain the kids for so long. She could predict them back within a week.

* * *

Okay! Cut! That's a wrap!

Well here is the one thing my Beta wanted an answer for:

_(1) Shushin- a ninja move that allows the user to teleport to a different location. It cannot be used long range, but short range. (The fancy pantsy move Sasuke and Kakashi used to show up during the finals of the chuunin exam)_

Other then that, you know the drill:

Tell me what you think! Your input is used in my stories, so give me what you think!

Alright, that's it for now.

Till next time

Unknown Artist of Hanagakure

signing out

_-bleep-_


	12. A Tale of Two

Greetings!

I am soooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry that this took forever. I was in a dry spot and wasn't able to write, only read. So finally I was able to write. I had to rewrite the whole chapter because I didn't like it. Maybe one day I might post it as a side idea, but for now, here is the chapter.

So let the story begin!

* * *

_**From Konoha to Hana**_

**ARC 2**

Chapter 12

_A Tale of Two  


* * *

_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto  


* * *

**

_"It is not the language of painters but the language of nature which one should listen to, the feeling for the things themselves, for reality, is more important than the feeling for pictures." __- _**_Vincent van Gogh  
_

* * *

**

Rei had known something was off when Gaara had picked them up instead, but since he liked the redhead he had lovingly come to know as Uncle Gaara, he let it slide. Kagerou was rather excited, though if a person didn't know him well enough, he looked the same care-less child that he pretended to be. Suna was known for their puppets and Kankaro was the best puppeteer there.

Kankaro had been going over Kagerou's amazing puppets since they had come here, giving him tips and tricks to move the puppet better. Not that Kagerou wasn't a master at making the puppets almost real like. His were made of a mix of porcelain, clay, and metal fragments to make it harder to break but looked real to the human eye. The mixture felt like skin to the touch and he even made it so their chest moved in and out like they were breathing. They blinked and looked alive. Not to mention Kagerou was a stickler for details. One practically looked like their mother, save his puppet had silvery hair like Amariris.

They had been here for a while and it was getting rather suspicious as to why they were not heading home already after being away for a week. His mother got lonely easily, so she never left them alone this long.

However, Rei knew for a fact that Ichigo was just as suspicious as he was of his mother's planning. Arisu probably knew what was going on, but trying to decipher her mini predictions were as easy as understand the immortality that Meikai and Voodoo seemed to have obtained. It was too hard, so even though the other children that weren't in his class of misfit geniuses considered him a genius, he didn't try to figure out the mystery call Arisu.

His twin looked over at him with those sparkling jade eyes as she fingered her keys. When they were little, she had come across the village treasure that was known as the Underworld keys. Anko had given it to their mother, but the keys had chosen his sister. He wasn't jealous though; she had a great sacrifice for being able to use them. It took a forth of her chakra and lived off of it. But then again it made her have large chakra reserves because of how much she needed to survive.

"What," Rei asked his sister, who though was very smart, tended to be naïve about some things.

"I was just thinking," Amariris said, "Do you think it could be possible to ever meet Father?"

Rei rolled his eyes. Not this again. His sister was obsessed over meeting their father, the man who his wonderful mother seldom spoke of. But when she did speak of him, there was nothing but nice and wonderful words. If he was so great, why couldn't he find them?

"I don't really care, Ammy," Rei said with a huff, "He's going to steal Kaa-chan away from us if he ever does show up. What's to say he'll even like us? I mean, yeah, we are some of the smartest kids around, but he'd only like us because he's our father and has to like us in order to get brownie points with Kaa-chan."

Amariris pouted a bit as she looked at her brother with an unhappy face, "I bet he wouldn't!"

"Would too," Rei sniffed, "He probably doesn't even want kids. Why would he? He's a bad guy!"

"He is not!" Amariris yelled, tightening her grip around her keys, "He's a good guy! I know he is! He just was placed on the wrong side! Jiji says so too!"

"He has to, it's his son!"

"He doesn't exaggerate the truth when it comes to Nawaki! Why would he do so for his first born?"

Rei was caught there. Their jiji didn't exaggerate the truth. So he just pouted and stormed off to find Ichigo. Amariris looked equally upset as her brother left.

Unfortunately, Amariris wasn't done, "AND YOU LOOK LIKE A GIRL!"

Rei let out a frustrated cry as he slammed the door. So what if he like being pretty? So what if he was a little vain? It gave him an advantage against his opponents when they thought littler of him. Looking like a girl gave him the upper hand in almost every situation. Why didn't other people see that? He fingered the hairpin in his hair before glaring that the first child he knew.

It was Meikai. She just asked him what crawled up his butt and died. So, he just stalked away. Darn Meikai, always making him feel like he was a sourpuss. Why did she have to become more vocal? He liked it when only Voodoo knew what she had said.

He decided to spend time with Gaara.

"Did something happen?" Gaara asked knowingly as he continued working in his office, Rei had just come in and was standing at the door looking a little cross.

"Amariris keeps asking about Otou. I don't know why. He's a bad guy from what everyone else says."

Rei climbed up on Gaara's lap and sat and stared at him. Gaara just stared down at the child who only heard little of his father when his sister begged for it.

"Your father was a very talented shinobi. From what you're mother told Naruto and me, he was forced into Akatsuki. It was because of his talent." Gaara said as he set down his pen and scooped the child up so he was more comfortable.

"Wait, he's apart of Akatsuki! They are after Uncle Naruto! He's was just using her then, wasn't he?"

Gaara shook his head, "He had many opportunities to take advantage of your mother, but he didn't. He had changed after meeting her. Before, he was greedy and power hungry, trying to discover his place in this world. I fought him during that time."

"You… fought my otou? What's his name? What does he look like? What kind of attacks does he use?" Rei asked, leaning in a bit and looking at his Uncle with excited eyes.

He must of loved hearing about his father, since Sakura usually couldn't do it without feeling alone. She must have never told him much. Even though he was against his father ever finding them again, he still wanted to know what the man was like or even named.

"His name is Deidara. He looks a lot like your jiji, except he is a bit more vain when it comes to his appearance from what I could tell. A real… pretty boy," Gaara began, choking a bit at the phrase 'pretty boy'.

Rei just listened with eager ears, trying to understand his mother's love for the unknown man.

He recalled that day very well, "And my fight with him was the greatest match I have ever had…"

Rei had just sat there, listening wide-eyed as he listened to the finely detailed battle that Gaara described. His father was amazing! He was just as cool as his jiji had said. Gaara never bent the truth, so it was a little amazing to hear about this man that he never knew.

"So, he likes to blow things up too!" Rei said as he smiled happily, "I thought that was only me and Ammy! Jiji knows how, but he prefers not to do much more then teach us the little he knows."

"I am glad I could be of help," Gaara said as he petted the child's hair gently as to not upset the intricate hair style, "Do you still find yourself against him?"

"Yes," Rei said as he glared a bit, "How dare he hurt you! It just proves that even though he's a good fighter and cool, that he's not a nice guy."

"Rei, your mother wouldn't fall in love with a man like that," Gaara said as he pointed to Rei, "She fell in love with him because he changed. His eyes are no longer filled with hatred and darkness, but light and love."

"How do you know that?" Rei asked, not getting how Gaara could be so forgiving to the man that attacked and help kill him.

"Because I trust your mother. You should too," Gaara said before standing up with Rei in his arms, "Shall we go get some dinner with the rest of your family?"

"Sure, I just hope Ivy, Vine, and Anryuu keep themselves from eating the cat this time."

"I thought they learned self control since last time." Gaara asked him, raising a brow in question.

"Yeah, but they do it to tick off Kankaro-san. Since it was his pet and all."

"I shall make note of it."

* * *

Sakura paced back and forth at the meeting spot. Normally she wouldn't be this nervous, but Deidara had been running a fever when she had left. She would have stayed by his side, but she had told him that this was very important. He had nodded, waving her away, but she still felt guilty.

His lymph nodes were swollen and his nose was so stuffy it was red and the back of his throat was terribly red and raw. He had felt nauseated and had already retched all the breakfast he had consumed. If this hadn't been so important that she had to be the one to pick them up, she would have sent someone else so she could take care of him.

But this wasn't just any group of kids; this was her whole class of kids. From her children to her wards to her students, all of them were here and she had to make sure that they got home to their distinctive families safely.

She see felt their chakra before she saw them. Rei and Amarisis had some of the most distinct chakra signatures she had ever felt- especially her sweet little girl.

"Mommy!" Amariris yelled happily when she finally could see her mother, running up to her and being swooped up in a hug.

"Baby girl!" Sakura greeted as she hug her tightly, inhaling her scent that smelled of clay and flowers.

"Uncle Gaara showed us everything and it was so cool because Suna has some of the rarest types of clay and he bought us some to use!" Amariris chatted happily as she pulled away and let herself drop nicely to the ground.

"Really? Well then, I guess we will have to get someone to teach you how to use it properly, won't we?" She said with a tender smile before looking up at the rest of them coming over the horizon.

As expected, Rei was being held in a gentle manner by Gaara who was staring at her with those eyes. Those eyes that told her that she was going to have to talk to her son about his father finally finding them and she better do it before he finds out himself or there would be a huge tantrum.

She gave him a silent nod, telling him she understood before she greeted the rest of the children.

"Did he return to Aunty Sakura?" Arisu asked, cocking her head and smiling mysteriously.

Sakura tried not to look startled, but Arisu had made a lot of sense in her usual nonsensical way. All that time… She had been predicting the return of Deidara.

"Perhaps," she whispered low, giving Arisu a wink, "perhaps not. What are you talking about dear?"

Arisu just shrugged, "Arisu doesn't know more than half the time."

Sakura greeted each and every one of her 'kids' before turning last to Rei. Amariris liked to be first, so she could move on with other things, and Rei liked to be last so that he could linger as long as he wanted. But only when it came to her.

"Hello Rei-chan," Sakura greeted, holding out her arms for him to switch.

He stared at her for a second or two. He could already tell that there was something about her that was different. Her saddened look that, though well hidden he could always see, was gone and she actually looked happy and not lonely for once.

He loved her being so happy. Her being happy meant she wasn't sad. The only thing he feared was her being taken away from him.

"Hi momma," Rei finally greeted, switching to her arms and was shocked at how warm her embrace was.

"Hi baby," she whispered, kissing his head gently, "I'm sorry I didn't come get you after you were with Uncle Naruto for a week."

"It's okay," Rei said with a nod, "Uncle Gaara was a lot of fun." He paused for a moment, thinking of if he should mention it, but decided to anyways, "He told me a story about my dad."

"Did he?" Sakura asked, looking up at Gaara with a questioning look.

"I have seen your children back to you and will be taking my leave. Good luck Sakura, I will see you at the festival in Konoha in a couple months." Gaara said, bowing out quickly before shushining out of there as fast as humanly possible.

He was not about to explain himself on this one.

Sakura glared at where the red head once stood before turning her attention back to her son, "Well, what did he tell you?"

"He told me about his fight with him, that his name is Deidara, and that if you had fallen in love with him, then he must be different than the man that he had fought."

"People can change Rei," Sakura said as she kissed his forehead, "Did Gaara tell you that?"

"Yes, but it is still inexcusable for him to attack Uncle Gaara," Rei pouted, "He didn't do anything wrong."

Sakura laughed lightly, "Come little ones, we are heading home."

She was still holding Rei, mounting Tsubasa and pulling Amariris up to ride with her as well. The other children mounted with the older ones of the bunch who could ride the other elk and followed after Sakura's. They all caught up in their own conversations.

"Amariris, what do you think about your father?" Sakura finally asked.

"I want to meet him one day and I want to play with him and see if what you said is true. I bet it is," Amariris said with a happy smile, "Mommy never lies."

"I see, so Gaara didn't tell you the story, did he?"

Amariris's eyes grew wide before she turned a glare onto her brother with her jade eyes burning with fury, "You got a story about Otou!?"

"Yeah, so?" Rei snapped back, folding his arms, "All I learned was that Father might have been strong, but he hurt Uncle Gaara on purpose and took him to his organization and the killed him."

"Nu-uh! Uncle Gaara is alive!" Amariris yelled, not at all happy with her brother at the moment.

"It's true," Sakura said calmly, "He took him to his organization and killed him for his bijuu. A woman named Chiyo traded her life for his."

Both paused, looking at their mother with awe. Did she really just agree with Rei about their father?!

"But that was when he was young. He made some poor choices at that age, but that's not where the story ends… or even begins. People can change if they are willing to change. I learned that when Naruto defeated Gaara," Sakura paused as she looked down at her two children, "Did you know that Gaara once had a black heart just like your father?"

"Uncle Gaara has a heart of gold, Kaa-chan!" Rei said, his eyes wide with disbelief and horror that his mother would suggest that his Uncle Gaara was ever evil.

"He did," Sakura insisted in a motherly calm tone, gazing up as she remembered, "Naruto had to defeat him because he had wrapped a sand claw around me and threatened to kill me."

She gazed down at her children to see both eyes glued to her wide with surprise.

"He defeated him and save me, and Gaara left with some words that Naruto had parted with him before he left. It changed him. He no longer was bloodthirsty and he tried so hard to right his wrongs. Your father hasn't had that chance entirely, but his heart was changed nonetheless. When I met him, he was lying in a forest bleeding out because the heavy rain he had accidently flown into dissolved his bird. He was going to die."

Rei swallowed hard as he looked at his mother in desperation, "And you saved him? Why? What good ever came out of being with him?"

Sakura smiled as she looked into his eyes, "Yes, I saved him, Rei. I saved him because I do not think it is right to judge one based on what others say. I had done that once with Naruto, and I was gravely wrong. I saved him because I couldn't bear to let him die like that. I'm a medic. I don't like to kill."

"But what good came of it? You had to leave your home and you had to leave Konoha and Naruto and your family!" Rei cried out in anger, "Was it worth it!?"

"Yes," Sakura smiled, "Yes, all of it was worth it. I fell in love with a man who loved me deeply. I had to leave my home, but I received something wonderful from it."

"And that is??"

Her jade eyes glowed. Rei had never seen them glow like this before. They glowed with love and passion and kindness and joy and happiness that made him stop to wonder what in the world was so wonderful that made her so happy.

"Because of him, I became kage of my own village, I learned about what was precious to me, I gained friends, and what's most important… was he gave me my children."

Rei was silenced. He couldn't think after that. It was all overwhelming. This was the first time that his mother had ever opened up about his father and he felt as if he was drowning in the amount of affection she had for him. It was… nice though. His mother seemed happy about her love and her decision.

"Okay," Rei nodded, "I get it."

"Me too, Mommy," Amariris said with a gleeful nod, "So, he is good now?"

"Yes, your father is a good man now." Sakura said, her eyes tender, "Now, when we get back, remind me about a surprise."

"Okay Mommy," Amariris said before turning the subject to what they had done in the last two weeks.

* * *

Deidara sniffled unhappily as his stepmother (he mental shuddered at that) was giving him an exam.

"Come on Deidara," She said, putting the stethoscope from around her neck on put the buds in her ears, "Don't act like you are dying."

He severely flinched when she pulled up his shirt and placed that cold disk on his burning skin.

"Cold," he whined, unable to move or pull away as he lied there helplessly.

"Breathe in," Tsunade told him as she focused on her work.

She was being kind actually, this was a perfect opportunity to get some petty revenge on him, but he was her stepchild and he was ill. She wasn't about to reap a vengeance on him while he could only lie there being miserable with this flu.

He managed to take a deep breath, coughing as he breathed out and groaning. She moved the disk to several other spots before moving it to his back, getting another whimper for the cold disk touching his hot skin.

"Your lungs are fine, you are just congested," She told him, taking the thing out of her ears and back around her neck, "This is what happens when you don't take care of yourself when you have a poor immunity like yours."

Deidara looked at her tiredly. Tsunade ignored it as she moved her hands to his lymph nodes and touched them. He let out a pained noise as she touched the swollen nodes.

"Those haven't gone down," Tsunade said with a tsking sound.

"Why are your hands so cold," he complained as he screwed his eyes shut.

"Hush, you shouldn't be talking." Tsunade told him before pulling back his covers a bit more.

Okay, so she would reap her petty revenge before he was able to actually fight back.

"I'm almost done with your exam," She told him before initiating her master plan.

Deidara learned just how cold her hands were when she quickly inspected his lower regions.

"Ah, so you do take after your father," She said wickedly as she quickly finished her exam, "There you go, let me get you something to eat and then something to knock you out cold for a while."

"I probably deserved that," Deidara croaked with his hoarse voice, "But why are your hands so cold, yeah."

"Your father doesn't complain," Tsunade said with a grin, "I think he likes my hands."

"Too much information!" Deidara whimpered weakly, "I do not need that in my head, regardless of if you are his new wife."

"Does it bother you?" Tsunade asked, her expression and tone turning serious, "That he got remarried to me? That we have a child together?"

Deidara looked at her. His face was pale from being sick and he had black rings under his eyes from being tired, but his eyes were not dulled.

"No," He relented, shaking his head weakly, "It doesn't bother me. I haven't seen him in years, yeah… he deserves happiness and if he gets that from you, I should be happy with his happiness."

"Well, perhaps you aren't too terrible after all," Tsunade said as she pulled off her gloves, "No there is no possible way for me to still be angry with you. You're just a natural charmer, aren't you?"

"Yep." He croaked with a smile lightly on his lips, "How do you think I got such a fine catch as your student, yeah?"

Tsunade laughed as she got up, "Alright kiddo, I'll give you points for that one. Let me get you something to try to choke down before I give you enough medicine to knock you out for the rest of the day and well into tomorrow."

"That would be wonderful." Deidara groaned, "Can we skip the meal though?"

Tsunade gave out a huge laugh that shook her whole body.

She stopped suddenly and looked at him with a serious look, "No."

"Can't blame me for trying, yeah."

* * *

When Sakura came back home, it was late. She had seen most of the children back to their different homes and took her mass of children home.

"Well, if my little lovelies aren't home at last!" Azora said as she put the last plate on the table, "Come, sit and eat your food."

"Arisu has missed this sooooo much!" Arisu exclaimed as she skipped over to her designated chair and smiled happily.

Kagerou sat next to Arisu on one side, Ichigo on another, Amariris next to him, and Rei next to his sister and mother.

"What about our surprise?" Rei asked, looking at his mother with a questioning stare.

"After dinner," Sakura promised, taking a bite from her meal with a quiet smile.

Rei looked over to his grandparents, "Well do you know what it is?"

Both of them casted looks at each other, before looking back at him with unreadable looks, shrugging at the same time.

"That's not fair! You're both trained shinobi!" Rei exclaimed, pointing at both of them.

"Eat your dinner Rei," Tsunade said before putting her spoon in her mouth, "This is something I am not crossing your mother on."

Rei looked over to Nawaki who was sloppily eating his meal, "Nawaki?"

"Yes Wei-nii-kun?" Nawaki said with a bright smile on his face.

"Rei," Sakura warned, "don't go asking around. Now eat your dinner or you won't get your surprise."

"Su'pwise?" Nawaki asked, crinkling his brow, "T'ey get a su'pwise, hmm?"

"You've already seen it Nawaki-chan, now no more talking just each your dinner, hmm," Haitaka told his son, before taking a bite of his food and putting it to Nawaki's mouth.

Rei was mad that he couldn't get anyone to tell him throughout dinner. Amariris didn't mind, she concentrated on eating so she could get the surprise. Kagerou and Ichigo were curious, but knew it probably was only something that would have great meaning to the mismatched twins.

Ichigo figured that his twin knew what it was, but at the same time didn't. You didn't ask her unless you wanted a headache.

Finally, after what seemed for be forever, dinner was over.

"It's over now," Rei told his mother, looking up with big eyes as he pleaded to her mentally to finally show them the surprise.

"I don't know," Sakura said with a teasing smile, "Tsunade-kaa, do you think I should show them?"

Tsunade knew that was a question meant for her about his condition. If he was out enough not to wake up while she was showing them their father.

She heaved a big sigh, pretending to be put out by it and rolled her eyes playfully, "I suppose so."

"Alright then, I guess it is time to show you," Sakura said with a playful smile, but quickly turned to her other charges, "Would you like to see as well?"

"No thanks, I'll see it later," Ichigo shook his head.

"I'm tired. No doubt I will hear of it tomorrow," Kagerou stated.

"Arisu already knows, so why would Arisu go?"

"Right," Sakura said, picking up both twins, one in each arm, "I guess that means it's just us, hm?"

"Yep," Both chimed happily.

Amariris might have been quiet, but she was no less impatient as her twin. She just knew that showing it usually ended up in her mother's teasing. She wished her brother would figure that out. But he was curious and stubborn. He would never change; he was too much like their mother.

They approached their mother's room, but she paused.

"Now, whatever is in here, you must stay silent. Whisper if you must but you must be quiet. No shouting at all." Sakura said, making it clear to the twins that she was not screwing around.

"Hai, mommy," both said in a whispered tone.

Sakura smiled, kissing both of them on their foreheads before silently opening the door and entering.

The lights were off in the room, but there was a little light coming from the window as the sunset. It was just enough to see into their mother's room.

Amariris was the one who saw the surprise first, before Sakura began to approach the bed. There was someone sleeping there in her mother's bed. She could hear Rei also gasping. She peered over to see his eyes wide as well.

There, sleeping in their mother's bed was a blonde male. He was pale and his face was covered in sweat. His nose was red and there were black rings under his eyes, but there was no doubt who he was. He looked too much like their grandfather.

"Is he," Rei breathed silently.

"Daddy?" Amariris finished for him.

"Yes," Sakura whispered, "He is your daddy."

She watched as both her children stared at him in an awed silence. Rei was silenced. He didn't say a word, but she knew that he was not going to take Deidara with open arms. Amariris was already smiling as her jade eyes twinkled happily.

"He's very sick right now," Sakura told them, "So we can't overwhelm him. So I want you two to be very considerate to that."

Rei tore his eyes away from his father's sleeping form.

"What?" He whispered violently.

"Rei," Sakura warned, "He's going to be staying. He's your father and he will love you." She turned her head Amariris. "Both of you. He will love both of you."

"Alright mommy," Amariris said as she wiggled, sliding down out of her mother's arms and quietly approached her father.

Sakura watched as her daughter gently stroke her father's hair.

"He's got the flu?" She asked, her jade eyes glowing like embers in the setting sun, such like her natural affinity with earth and fire.

"Yes. Right now his immunity is low. He is very weak right now. He's hurt and trying to recover."

"He looks malnourished," Rei added in, the first time he had really spoken without being upset.

"He was very sad when he couldn't find me," Sakura told them, her eyes dimming, "He had given up on life."

Rei wiggled, a bit, "He loved you that much?"

"Yes," Sakura told him, giving him a kiss on the cheek before setting him down next to his sister, "But he has us now. We will fatten him up and get him as healthy as a horse again."

"Yeah," Amariris said excitedly in a whispered tone.

"I guess," Rei allowed, finally touching his father, as if to see if he was real.

He wasn't too happy about this, but he felt as if he understood more than before. Gaara had prepared him for this, he realized grudgingly, and he had good points about it too. He would trust his mother's judgment for now, until he could make his own decision.

"When do you tell him about us?" Rei asked, looking back up to his mother.

Sakura's expression grew clouded for a moment. She bit her lip for a second.

"I don't know how to," she finally said, "I don't want to scare him or overwhelm him when he's like this…"

"It would be worse to keep it a secret." Rei told her, taking the rag in the bowl of water next to the bed and wrung it tightly before wiping his father's face clean of sweat, "if he's anything like you have told us, he will want to know."

Sakura smiled as she stooped down to her son and daughter's height.

"Well then, I guess when he wakes, one of you should be there to greet him huh?" She whispered as she stared at her lover.

"Yeah," Amariris said happily, "Could it be me, mommy? Please?"

"Alright baby," Sakura said as she kissed her daughter's soft locks of silvery white wisps.

"Thanks mommy," Amariris said before she looked at her lovingly.

"You're welcome baby," Sakura said, pausing for a second before swooping both children up in her arms and pulling them away, "Now, let's let Daddy rest and get to bed ourselves."

"Yes mommy," both whispered in a fit of silent giggles.

* * *

Cut, that's a wrap!!! Yes!!!

Other then that, you know the drill:

Tell me what you think! Your input is used in my stories, so give me what you think!

Alright, that's it for now.

Till next time

Unknown Artist of Hanagakure

signing out

_-bleep-_


	13. Meet the Family

Greetings.

Hey there! I know it has been forever, but school has been hard and I have been helping Volleys-chan with her stories, so no time for mine.

But I figured you'd all go mad if I at least didn't tell you about Deidara meeting his family. So, here it is.

No art quote for now, but maybe later when I get the time.

* * *

_**From Leaf to Flower  
**_

**ARC 2  
**

Chapter 13

Meet the Family  
_

* * *

_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

**

Amariris was up early morning. She had gotten a bath and was clean as a whistle. She had Aunty Ino pick out one of her prettiest outfits that made her look like her mommy. She held onto her bunny plush and entered her brother's room. She woke Rei up and he grudgingly got up long enough to decorate her hair with a half crown like their mother's but instead of sharp spikes, soft white feathers, pulling a few strands into gentle twists.

She thanked him and he groaned, falling backwards onto his bed with a thump as he went back to sleep. She skipped happily to her mother's room, sneaking a peek inside to see her mother readying herself for the day.

She peered over at the door and with a unspoken word, gave her daughter a sign that she could come in. She trotted in with a quiet step, approaching the bed to see her father's sleeping form.

"He should waken soon," Sakura told her in a quiet voice, "Sit by the chair and look over him while I go get him some breakfast."

"Okay," She said, sitting happily on the chair pulled up to the bed for her.

She watched her mother go before watching her father. She was happy to have a father. She loved her mother dearly, but she had always wanted a father to dote on her and be there to give her kisses and hugs like she watched other children have. Alchemy even raised the children he had let into his home with hugs and kisses and kind words of endearment.

She was not stupid, she was brilliant and a shining star- her mother told her often. But she wanted that love. Having a father meant the world to her. Jiji was wonderful, but she wanted a daddy. Like Nawaki.

Her father was handsome, she mused. She might have been five, but she knew what she thought of as handsome. Though he was ill and thinned by lack of eating, she still thought him handsome.

The window that her mother left open let out a gentle breeze, birds singing happily outside. It seemed as though the sounds of the wakening world brought him to consciousness. His eyes fluttered for a moment as he wakened. Amariris held her breath as she held her bunny tighter, staring intently at this man.

Deidara's eyes fluttered open, he felt better then yesterday, but no where near healthy again. His head felt stuffy and felt as if the world was spinning if only just a little. He sniffled as he tried to resituate himself, turning towards the vanity, where Sakura was usually quietly getting ready for the day as to not disturb him.

He froze when he met the stare of two jade eyes that were not Sakura's.

It was a little girl, curled up on a chair holding a white bunny, dressed in something similar to what Sakura wore all the time. Little wings sticking from her back that didn't even pass her shoulders and a delicate white dress. Definitely something that Sakura's best friend Ino had gotten a hold of. She wore a little crown of feathers and had the most dazzling jade eyes and silver white hair that was translucent in the morning light.

"Hi," she said shyly, hiding halfway behind her bunny, "You woke up."

Deidara found himself lost for a moment before he swallowed a lump in his throat, "Yeah… I woke up…"

She peered at him through her lashes that were tipped white naturally, her jade eyes sparkling as she squirmed a bit. Finally, she moved again, offering him her bunny.

"This is Usagi, she's my bunny that I've had since I was little. When I'm not feeling well, she makes me feel a lot better." She told him as she waited for him to take hold of the bunny.

He took it lightly in his grasp, noticing how nervous he felt. He couldn't get over those eyes. Anything else would have him thinking her someone else's daughter, but those were Sakura's eyes. She was Sakura's, this he knew.

"Thank you," he managed as he laid the bunny next to him, still staring at her with wide eyes.

She fidgeted a bit longer, since she no longer had her bunny to hide behind, before talking again.

"Um… your breakfast is on the way. I was told that I would watch you while you slept… I didn't think this far ahead." She confessed as she played with a ring of keys on her ribbon belt, "Don't be mad, okay?"

"No… It…it… it's fine," he said.

He couldn't think straight anymore. Had she really given up on him? Did she find someone else for a while? How else could this child be explained? His heart felt like it was crushed. She looked nothing like a Gashu. His clan had only blonde hair and blue eyes. Not jade. He loved those eyes, but they were impossible for a Gashu.

"You look sad. Did I do something wrong?" She asked, cocking her head to the side, "Cause I don't want you to be sad… It's just I've never had a daddy before, so I don't know how to act around you."

Deidara's eyes shot back up to her, staring at her for a minute, waiting for her to continue.

"Mommy said that you finally came back to us… I mean, Jiji told stories about you, but… I never thought I would really get to meet you." She said, leaning forward a bit, "do you really like explosions?"

Deidara nodded dumbly. This child… was his?

"What's your name?" He finally blurted out, staring at this child that was a picture of beauty.

"Amariris," she said, smiling happily at him finally talking, "My mommy named me after a flower cause she is named after a flower. Jiji says it fits."

"It does," Deidara agreed, his voice croaking.

He was still trying to absorb the idea that she was his little girl.

"Forgive me for asking, but my head is a little foggy, yeah. Your mother is Sakura, right?" He checked, making sure he was hearing this right.

"Yes, and you are my daddy," Amariris said with a smile, "Mommy was worried about how you'd take it. Don't be mad at her, okay?"

Deidara nodded again, dumbstruck.

Amariris turned her head away from him, smiling up at someone from across the room.

"Hi mommy," she said in a loving tone, "I already explained it, but he seems a little…" her eyes flickered back to his before looking back at Sakura who he could now sense, "despondent."

That was a big word for a child, Deidara mused in the back of his mind. Sakura came up with a tray of food, setting it on the table across the way before picking up her daughter and sitting her on her lap as she quickly checked on him, snapping her fingers in front of his face a few times to make sure he was not staring off.

"Deidara, are you okay?" She asked worriedly, "I meant for Ammy to wait, but… are you alright?"

"She's… ours?" Deidara wanted to clarify once and for all, not just with the words of a five year old.

"Yes," She said as she stroked his hair lovingly, "This is your daughter, born of our passion."

"Ew, mommy, that makes it sound icky," Amariris said as she crinkled her nose.

"But it is true," Sakura said, kissing her child on the temple and getting a giggle from the little girls lips, "Now that you have freaked your father out, go downstairs and get your breakfast with the rest of the family. I will be down shortly."

"Are you going to tell him? Or are you going to show him?" Amariris questioned her mother with a hard stare, "You can't dodge everything mommy, Baa-chan says so. Sometimes you must hit instead of dodge."

"That is your lesson in fighting, my dear," Sakura said as she set the girl down and patted her bottom to make her go.

"Yes, but it works in and out of a battlefield," Amariris said before looking at her dad again, "I will come in later to talk, 'kay?"

He nodded wordlessly, never once taking his eyes off of her. He stopped her before she left though.

"Wait," he called out to her, her pausing at his command, "Do you have the kekkei genkai?"

She looked at him strangely before showing him her palm, wagging her tongue out at him with a happy wiggle, "don't all Gashu clan members do?"

"Right," he whispered, watching her leave in a skip.

"She will be turning six soon," Sakura said as she stood up and got the tray, setting it over his lap.

"She… really is mine?" Deidara asked, looking over at her in a loss of words.

"I have been with no other, Deidara. Do not doubt my loyalties," Sakura told him, raising her head up a bit in her own pride, "I was only yours. That little girl is your daughter."

Deidara didn't know why, but the thought made him dizzy. He could feel Sakura using her chakra to keep him from passing out when she had reached out and laid a hand on his temple.

"You are not allowed to pass out, Dei-kun," She whispered as she sat on the bed next to him, "I have more to tell you."

"R…Really?" He breathed, "I'm having a hard time with finding out I have a little girl, yeah."

"I noticed," she smiled, "this is why I was afraid of telling you about her."

"No more secrets like that Sakura," Deidara told her, still feeling faint with surprise and excitement and all sorts of other emotions.

"Then I guess I should mention her twin brother?" She whispered, touching her lips against his swiftly.

"T-t-twins?"

"Fraternal," Sakura told him, "One boy, one girl. Rei and Amariris, my soul and my flower."

"Can I… Can I meet him?" Deidara breathed, his heart fluttering with excitement.

He was a father. He had a little girl and a little boy. His wishes had come true long ago!

It made sense now. She vanished because she was pregnant. He was on Tsunade's list, not because of him screwing around- okay maybe screwing around- but getting her pregnant. The thing she kept avoiding… it was that he had children. That was why she was so turned on by him being able to handle Nawaki; it was because she had children and she was excited that he liked them. That's why she had said the thing about pregnancy being long and tiresome!

"Eventually. He's a bit mad at the moment, confused about you." Sakura said, her smile fading, "but once he sees you as someone who loves him for him, he will open up." Her smile came back, "He's a lot like you, but a lot more vain about his looks."

"This is why you disappeared, yeah?"

"Yes, they are yours, I could not stay in Konoha and claimed that they were of the Gashu clan like I can now. Haitaka protected them with his clan being apart of Hanagakure."

"I see…" he nodded, his head was still spinning, "I'm sorry I got you kicked out."

"I didn't get kicked out, I left with a group for a branch village that is not so branch like anymore." Sakura said with a light, breathy laugh, "But no being sorry. I am not. I was only sorry for doing it behind my loved ones' backs."

She kissed his head as she pulled her other hand to his other temple and held him there for a minute.

"But I never regretted you." She whispered before sitting up and patting his leg under the blankets, "Now, I have to go see that everyone is at breakfast, and I will try to be back to introduce a couple of my kids to you." She smiled really wide and before he could question her she continued, "I kinda adopted a few odd balls. Three live with me and about… eight I have shared guardianship over."

Deidara raised a brow, "What possessed you to do that, yeah? Not that I mind."

"You'll see," Sakura sang-song before pulling his tray up further on his lap and standing, "I'll be back soon and this had better be empty."

"Blech," Deidara grumbled when he pulled himself up and looked at his porridge.

"You don't get to be picky," Sakura told him, kissing his temple before walking away.

So, slowly, and with a lot of bad manners, Deidara ate the food, watching the door. He finished it eventually, setting it on the floor, and laid back down, watching.

He must have dosed off because the next thing he realized, he could feel small movements on the bed as the blankets dipped down as something or other crawled about on the bed.

"Don't do that," Sakura giggled softly, pulling whatever it was off the bed and made it whine.

"But, I wanna play wit' nii-kun!" It was Nawaki, he realized.

The boy liked to come in when no one was paying attention to him and he slipped by his parents, which was rare. They always found him talking to Deidara and Deidara chatting pleasantly with Nawaki.

"He's still unwell, you have to be careful, okay Nawaki-chan?" That one he recognized as Amariris.

He had already committed everything about her he had observed to memory.

"O'tay, A'mei, hm."

"It's alright," Deidara mumbled, forcing his eyes open to look at them, "I am awake, yeah."

Sakura was squatting down low so she was with height to his little girl who smiled happily to his conscious state. Nawaki was on Sakura's lap, waving his hand gently.

"Ah! Aniki!" He said in a happy manner, "We come to say hi, hm!"

"Someone has been learning bigger words," Deidara said with a smile, "Aniki is a new one."

"He's copying me," Amariris said with a shrug, "He heard me call Rei that and decided that it was what he wanted to call you."

"I see, yeah." Deidara said with a light chuckle, "Now how was your breakfast?"

"Really good! Azora-chan makes the best food! Baa-chan and Jiji-kun have this really bad habit of making terrible food. Nawaki won't even eat it, and Mommy has no patience with the kitchen. Aunty Ino was there, she usually is already off trying to catch some guy. I think she's just decided to see who she thinks is the cutest and most skilled out of all the male shinobi populace and-" Sakura cut off her daughter's story as she clapped her hand over her mouth.

"Ammy," she warned, "I told Ino to not go any farther in her rant and I will ask you not to talk about such private things."

She removed her hand. Amariris turned around and looked somewhat confused.

"But doesn't it take sexual intercourse to fertilize a female's egg?"

Deidara choked on the air, covering it up with a couple coughs from his flu. Sakura lifted her eyes skyward and quietly asked 'why' to Kami.

"Yes," she finally said, "it takes two to make a baby. I would appreciate it if you didn't say such things around other people though, alright?"

"Of course. But you're my Mommy and plus, I've known how babies were made since I was three. Nawaki knows what I'm talking about anyways."

"Ah! Like Mommy wit' Daddy! And Sakuwa-nee wit' Aniki, hm!"

Sakura covered Nawaki's mouth, laughing nervously, "That's enough from the munchkin."

Deidara and Amariris passed it off as Nawaki thinking about how the twins were made. Only Sakura knew he was talking about when Tsunade told him that Sakura was making Deidara 'feel' better when he had been on the verge of death.

"Well anyways," Amariris continued on, "Breakfast was really nice. Aunty Tenten came in with Uncle Neji and Aunty Hanabi and she brought with her Voodoo-chan and Meikai-chan. Rei-nii-kun was all mad because Meikai-chan doesn't let him get away with anything. She's gets him all riled up, its funny. Then Voodoo-chan takes control of the situation before Aunty Hanabi steps in and punished both of them and made Meikai-chan stop. Arisu-chan was saying something about you. It's funny, she uses pronouns when talking about you, Daddy."

"He asked you how breakfast was, not a bed time story," Sakura laughed at her daughter's overeagarness.

Amariris looked at her mother before looking back at her father who seemed a little lost, so she decided to keep it simple.

"Meikai dumped water over Rei and the other boys when he and Ichigo and Kagerou began to fight again about art. Voodoo kept Meikai from getting into a fist fight with Rei afterwards and Arisu figured out the equation for slowing down time in the sight of the user. Oh, and Nawaki threw his porridge all over Jiji-kun."

"Oops," Nawaki laughed.

Deidara glanced up at Sakura with a dazed look.

"I told you that he was your son." Was all Sakura said about the matter.

Amariris continued on just a little bit more, "I also told the others that you were up here. They want to meet you."

That, he could understand without a doubt.

"Sure, one at a time though please, yeah." Deidara told her, as he pulled himself into a sitting position.

"Kay! I'll go get them!" Amariris cheered before gracefully running out the door.

"They will have some very familiar features," Sakura warned with a sigh, "Ichigo and Kagerou look very much like their relatives."

"Kagerou?" Deidara questioned, "Ichigo?"

"You'll understand in a second," Sakura said, sensing the first one to come.

It was Ichigo. She didn't even have to look to know her daughter would pick him first. She had always done things like this since she had met him. She held his hand more often than her own brother's. Not that Rei wasn't totally against hold her hand. He said it was gross, cause their mouths touched and it felt weird.

Deidara's eyes grew wide as he looked at the boy.

"This is Ichigo, he's Karin and Sasuke's child," Sakura told him, "Though he's not too fond of his heritage."

"You tend to be against your father when he names you Strawberry because you look too much like your uncle," Ichigo stated in a calm tone, his natural red eyes landing on Deidara, "You really are the older version of Rei."

Deidara could sense what Sakura's chakra signal was trying to relate.

'Be nice to him.' It whispered to him.

"Thank you, I guess," Deidara said as he looked at the boy who would not cross the threshold to the room.

"I don't go into Aunty Sakura's room," Ichigo clarified, catching on to what Deidara was thinking, "It wouldn't be polite."

"You're more than family now Ichigo," Sakura said with a tired smile, "You can come in."

Ichigo looked at the threshold before looking back up and shaking his head slowly, "No thank you, Aunty Sakura. I must go now, Arisu wasn't behaving well when I left. Nice meeting you Deidara-san, hope to see you again."

He left, leaving Deidara and Sakura and Nawaki. Deidara turned to his lover when he finally found the words to say.

"That had to have been the nicest most polite Uchiha in existence, yeah!"

"He gave up his surname," Sakura corrected him, "But I know what you mean; he came that way."

Next was Arisu, she had no problem entering the room in her upbeat way.

"Hi! You are the one Arisu kept seeing! You came, you came, you came! It took you such a looooooong time too! Now what is your name?"

"Erm… it's Deidara," Deidara said in a nervous tone.

There was something off about this child who invaded his personal space without so much as a thought. Her blue eyes seemed strange and synthetic to him and her nature was… off.

"Deidara? Okay! Arisu will remember that! Arisu never forgets a name! Never! Uncle Deidara is going to stay a long, long, loooooong time! Arisu knows so!"

With that, she bounded off in happy pursuit of her shadow, right out the door.

"She has some mental problems, but trust me, she's better than when we first received her. Ichigo is very patient with his sister." Sakura told him with a smile.

"That… was an Uchiha?"

"I had to replace her eyes," Sakura told him, "Hers were what drove her mad. Trust me, when we had received her from Karin, she was muttering illegibly. Okay, no doubt Kagerou is next. He is… going to be very… familiar."

"What? Is he the mini version of Sasori?" Deidara snorted in humor.

"Yes." A voice said from the door, a child that looked exactly like a child version of his Danna standing there, "If that is the name of my other."

"Kagerou," Sakura said, shifting Nawaki on her hip, "This is Deidara."

"I know," Kagerou said with a shrug, making his way in and close enough to Sakura that she picked him up too. "I have memories of him from my other."

"You… are…" Deidara started.

"I am the other half of Sasori, I guess you could say," Kagerou said in a bored huff, "When Suna still had his core, they took his DNA and made me with it. I am somehow connected to him, but he is unaware of me."

Deidara would have laughed, but it was just too… scary. There is Sakura's hold was a little boy, delving in what Sasori protested: human contact. He was resting his head on Sakura's chest just the right way that his ear was pressed against her flesh. He was also taking his hand and rubbing his knuckles up and down her arm subtly.

"He's the human version of what Sasori might have been," Sakura said, kissing him on the temple and getting an upset look from him before setting him down to wander off, "He just acts like he hates affection. He's a glutton for human contact."

Deidara nodded weakly.

"Ah, Aniki no lookin' good Aunty Sakuwa!" Nawaki noted.

Sakura had been right about one thing, every time she had told him he wasn't able to handle it. He wasn't able to deal with the huge download of information that he had received. He wasn't healthy enough not to get overwhelmed by the emotions that spilled out of him like a flood and he couldn't help that his mind was racing at a thousand thoughts per second. He couldn't help but pass out at the overload of emotion and thoughts. Sakura just laughed lightly as she kissed his nose. He was just like his father sometimes.

* * *

When Deidara woke, Sakura had fallen asleep. He wanted to think it was all just a weird dream, but he could see it now. Her chest had become bigger because of motherhood, her figure hadn't been as nice before hand and that had to explain the toy bird she was currently snuggling. It reeked of her, which was wonderful, but it probably had been a gift for the twins.

He realized that she had moved him back under the covers, there was still daylight, so she must have fallen asleep while taking care of him. He took her gently in his hold and pulled her close, to hold her close in his arms and think. He coughed a little and sniffled, but he kept it low as to not wake her.

"She fell asleep over an hour ago, if anything she is in the middle of her sleep cycle. If you're quiet enough, she won't wake." A voice said from behind him.

Deidara looked over his shoulder, withholding a gasp only so he didn't wake the rosette. He slowly pulled away from her and sat up, looking straight into the two ocean deep blue eyes of the young blonde sitting in the chair.

He was glaring at Deidara, like Sakura had warned. He wasn't at all as happy as his sister had been when meeting him. But Deidara didn't care. He was meeting his son, his child.

He was dressed in an elegant kimono, a obi tied in an elegant bow resting on his hip and his hair was pulled into an elegant bun and braids. Expensive chopsticks in his hair and he looked almost like the most exquisite doll made for a everyone to admire.

"Rei?" Deidara asked quietly as to not wake Sakura.

"Yes," Rei sniffed as he narrowed his eyes, "But if you think for a moment that I came here to be friends with you, you're wrong."

Deidara looked at his son gently. Sakura was right. He was not to be won over easily by simple matters. He, if anything, was as stubborn as he was.

"You're here to ask me something, yeah." Deidara already knew.

"Yes," Rei nodded, glaring at his father, "What do you intend to do now that you've found Mom? Are you going to steal her away from us? I won't let you."

Steal her away? Deidara looked at him confused. It wasn't helping that he couldn't think a straight line.

"Steal her? What are you talking about? I want to keep her right where she is. She isn't a bird to be caged and she isn't something to be owned, yeah."

"Pretty words," Rei scoffed as he leaned forward, "But anyone could say such things."

"You're right," Deidara nodded, his eyes narrowing as well.

How dare this child think so little of him? He was going to fix that as quickly as possible.

"Anyone can say words, but it is the chance to live up to those words that is important. I love your mother, Rei. I have loved her for years, never once wavering in that love, yeah. I might have lost hope for a while, but it has been six years since I had seen her… I couldn't help but think the worst."

"And now?"

"I will stay by her side," Deidara said with a strong tone, "I am not about to lose her again. I will stay by her side even if I have to go through hell to do it."

"And what of Uncle Gaara and Uncle Naruto?"

"I will do whatever it takes, yeah."

Rei closed his eyes and folded his arms, thinking for a moment, before looking back up to his father.

"Do whatever you want," he shrugged, "But if you as much think that you have won me over; you are wrong."

"Would it be alright with you if I married you mother?"

Rei's eyes snapped onto Deidara again in shock.

"I want to be around, if that is alright." Deidara told him calmly, "I want to marry your mother. But if you do not want me to, I will wait."

"Then you would be waiting forever," Rei said, getting up and heading for the door, but not before adding, "But for her sake, marry her. You make her happy."

The door closed and Deidara listened to the silent footsteps disappear. He laid back down and pulled Sakura closer. She seemed to have woken after Rei had left.

"Hi," she whispered groggily as she hugged him close, "How are you feeling?"

"Terrible," He said hoarsely, laughing lightly, "But I met Rei."

"You did?" Sakura asked, lifting herself up with an arm, "How did that go? Is he mad?"

"Discontent," Deidara said as he reposistioned himself to rest better, "But," he smiled, "He did say I could marry you, yeah."

Sakura's eyes widened as she looked at the door and then at Deidara, but he was already asleep once more. His flu taking the better of him. She smiled as she lovingly brushed her fingers through his hair before heading off to find Rei.

If what Deidara said was true, then she was going to smother him in kisses.

* * *

So please, critique me, it will not discourage me from writing. If I make grammar errors, please, point them out.

Thanks.

Unknown Artist of Hanagakure


End file.
